Charmed Lineage 1x11: Down The Yellow Brick Road
by TBorah89
Summary: Jack and Alan send their older siblings and cousins off to the land of Oz in order to keep them safe from demon they are trying to stop. Wyatt and Liz are at a crossroads in their relationship. Roman puts his relationship with Mel in jepardody by mistake
1. Awkward Moments

Disclaimer: I don't owned Charmed only what I make up.

Summary: Wyatt and Liz are forced to evaluate their feelings for each other after the events in the ending of the last episode. Parker gets a new power to help him better communicate with the rest of the gang. The gang finds themselves sent to somewhere they really don't want to be by Jack and Alan's doings. Jack and Alan need their siblings out of the way so they can fix something that went wrong in the future. Roman's obsession with what happened to him drives a wedge in between him and Mel. The whole family finally finds out the future boy's full names and the source of them. Ken is working double time to please the source after the mishap he had with the chaos demon.

* * *

Chapter 1: Awkward Moments

Wyatt walked into the lecture hall where his psychology class was being held he had his book and notebook held underneath his arm. He found a open seat in the second row from the back. "Is this seat taken ?" he asked the blond haired young woman that was sitting in the second seat from the end.

"I don't know I was saving it for my maybe boyfriend but he hasn't shown up yet so you tell me." Liz replied smirking at him.

Wyatt huffed as he sat down "Lizzie don't start you know I don't think that is funny." he said rather petulantly.

Liz shook her head at him "Jesus Wy I was only joking you know that." she rolled her eyes at him he took too much to heart.

"Lizzie that is not never talking about it again." He informed her. It had been three days since they had their little break down when they had kissed all the way to Wyatt's bedroom and they had decided that they would be better off as just friends.

"Relax Wyatt you have nothing to worry about I went out with Lance again last night." Liz assured him he was being rather juvenile about the whole thing but really what else did she expect from him they did call him Princess Wyatt for a reason.

Wyatt frowned a little at this news "Lizzie when he hurts you I get to say I told you so." he still hadn't changed his opinion on that matter he was convinced that Liz was going to get hurt by that jerk.

Liz sighed and sat back in her chair he just wouldn't let that drop "Wyatt I told you once before that is my choice to make. You're the one who regrets what we did not me so then you tell me what I'm supposed to do." she reminded him she was perfectly fine with what they had done it was him who was being stubborn about it.

"Liz that is not what I'm saying I'm just saying give me some time." Wyatt replied rubbing the back of his neck he didn't even know what he wanted anymore. He was confused he didn't think he felt that way about Liz

"Wy I can't wait around for you forever so I'm telling you right now you need to decide what you want. I can't play this game with you my heart can't take it as you like to point out I've been hurt before." She just about had her mind made up that she was in love with him she was just going out with those other guys to make him jealous. She was leaving the next move up to him.

Wyatt looked flustered for a moment this was why he hadn't wanted to get involved with her like this. He couldn't get his feelings straight in his own head much less vocalize them to her. "Do what you have to Liz just know that I will be able to tell you how I feel someday soon I'm sorry that I am so confused right now." he said finally if he was honest with himself he knew how he felt he was just afraid to admit it to himself it would make it real.

"That's fair just don't keep me waiting too long. I won't deal with your flip flopping I can take being hurt from everyone but you. So make certain that you're sure of what you feel before you tell me. Not that I didn't have fun those whole two hours we dated that other day but I need something more than that Wyatt." Liz explained to him in no uncertain terms she wasn't going to tell him how she really felt unless he was absolutely sure he felt the same way.

"Liz I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking the other day you know my track record with relationships I don't want to mess up our friendship if this doesn't work out between us. I can't lose you as my best friend Lizzie." He was staring deep into her eyes thinking about how much he would love to get lost in them.

Liz took his hand in hers and looked him right in the eyes "Wy I promise you that no matter what you decide or what happens after that you will never lose me I love you too much for that to happen." she assured him hoping that he would get the hint that she was in love with him.

Wyatt smiled at her showing off his perfect teeth "Lizzie I love you to I promise I will think long and hard about this. I will try to get back to you within a week if you don't get an answer from me by then just move on." he told her he didn't want her waiting around for him if he couldn't love her the way she deserved to be loved.

"Alright Wy I can live with that but just so you know I hope I hear from you by then one way or the other. We can leave it at that for right now." she returned his smile in a way that made her brown eyes sparkle.

"Thank you Lizzie," he replied giving her a thankful look "now it would help me out if I could copy you homework for English I didn't have time to do it." he gave her a mischievous grin that made his blue eyes light up.

Liz rolled her eyes at him but she pulled a piece of paper out of her binder "This is the last time Wy." she said not meaning it she always told him that and she always let him copy her work the next time that he asked for it.

"Thank you Lizzie I love you." Wyatt smirked at her and he took the paper from her.

Liz damn near jumped out of her seat when she saw something thrust in front of her face from behind. "Here Liz I brought you a present." a cheerful voice said from behind her.

Liz whirled around to see Prue standing there a smile plastered on her face with a little black book in her hands "What the hell is that Prue ?" she asked not really wanting to know.

"This is actually more for me than it is for you but it's for me to help you. It is a phone book with numbers in it from what I'm told they're all supposed to be extremely hot. Trust me on this one I got this from a good source." Prue assured her slipping down in her chair.

"Ask her where she got that from." Chris said sitting in the chair beside her he got a scowl from Henry who sat in the chair on the other side of him.

"Alright I'll ask Prue where the hell did you get that ?" Wyatt looked up from his task long enough to ask his cousin his question and then he put his head back down. His hand was quickly flying over the page.

Prue's grin widened "From Carly that girl is quite the wild child from what I understand." she ignored the way that Henry was looking at her she couldn't say anything her sisters weren't much better.

"She seriously shouldn't have even had that some of those guys in there are older than me hell they are Chris's age and she is just now seventeen I shudder to think what the hell she does sometimes." Henry bitched he was not happy about that little book if he had his way when Prue got done with it he would burn it.

"Henry sweety Jason is Chris's age and Prue I don't need that I will just go out with Lance again it's fine." Liz said mostly because she knew it made Wyatt jealous she could see that the back of his neck was getting red but he never looked up.

Prue shook her head violently "No sorry the idea is for you to date a whole slew of hot men and maybe have a lot of hot kinky sex along the way. Not for you to settle down in a relationship with one of them." she corrected the older woman.

Chris glared at Prue he had warned her about using that phrase but she never listened. Henry just rolled his eyes he knew the girl couldn't help herself. Liz looked at her with disbelief "Prue I'm not going to sleep with some guy I just met you know I don't do that." she informed her.

"Sweety you're young hot and single of course you have hot kinky sex with men you barely know." Prue dismissed her previous statement like she was crazy. Liz threw her hands up there was nothing she could say to the crazy half cupid when her mind was made up about something.

"Forgive Liz if she is just a little bit testy because we caught her and Wyatt playing tonsil hockey the other day." Henry grinned he and Chris had walked in on Wyatt and Liz kissing on the living room couch the morning after she had showed up on the doorstep.

"They were not just playing tonsil hockey they were getting ready to go to second base when we walked in." Chris disagreed with his cousin and he watched as the back of his brother's neck got a deep red in color.

"Don't bring that up I'm still mad that I didn't get to see it." Prue crossed her arms over her chest and pouted it wasn't fair she had worked so hard and then she didn't even get to see them kiss.

"Prue it was nothing those two just think they saw something and besides that it was your fault anyway." Liz blamed her but she knew for sure the next morning had been all her and Wyatt.

Prue put her hand on her chest like she took affront to that accusation "I have no idea what you're talking about I can not control whether you two kiss or not." she said while wishing that she could do just that it would make her job that much easier.

"Trust me this was all your fault because that thing that we have that you have and are always complaining about was way out of whack." Wyatt said speaking cryptically because he couldn't say things like empathy out loud in a room full of people. "Now changing the subject before I get pissed off where the hell is your brother ?" he asked inquiring about Jake's whereabouts he hadn't shown up that morning looking for a ride to school.

"I don't know he hasn't been talking to me the last couple of days so there is no telling where the hell he is." Prue answered shrugging she wasn't her brother's keeper he was a big boy he could do what he wanted to do when he wanted to do it.

Chris's eyes scanned the room Jake he had to be there somewhere he had that class too they normally all sat together. He saw his younger cousin sitting in the front row by himself. "Junior is sitting up in the front row by himself and he apparently lost his contacts again because he is wearing his glasses today." he couldn't help but think his cousin looked like such a sleezebag lawyer when he wore his glasses.

"Holy shit he really does look like a lawyer when he wears those." Henry laughed as a cop he hated lawyers just about as much as he hated firemen.

"Don't make fun of him Henry it's not funny." Prue said coming to his defense he was her little brother she could pick on him but no one else could.

"_Cookie Dough get your ass back here now." _Wyatt growled at him mentally. Jake looked back and saw his cousins and his sister sitting up in the back of the room. He contemplated just staying where he was for a second but Wyatt had sounded pissed. He picked up his backpack and trekked up to where they were he took the seat on the other side of Liz just so he didn't have to sit by Prue he still wasn't happy with her at the moment.

"What the hell did you want Wy ?" Jake asked taking his glasses off his nose and wiping them on his shirt before he put them back on.

"Oh nothing I just didn't want you sitting up there all by yourself when you could come sit with us and have all kind of fun."Wyatt replied casually but he was telling the truth Jake was just as much his little brother as Chris was.

"Wy you didn't have to worry about me I was fine I just didn't want to sit anywhere near your cousin." Jake said referring to Prue.

"My cousin ? She is your sister." Wyatt said indignantly when Prue started in on her shit she always became his cousin like he was the only one related to her.

"Yes your cousin because I like to think that my sister wouldn't get my fiancé pissed off with me for no reason." Jake shot back he wasn't mad at Wyatt he had used that tone for Prue's benefit.

"Jakie I said I was sorry a million times already I wish you would stop being mad at me baby brother." Prue whined to him she knew he would only be able to stand so much of that before he gave into what she wanted. That was the problem he gave in to her entirely too much instead of saying no when he should.

"Please don't start on that right now you two. It has been kind of nice not hearing you two fight for the last few days." Henry mused putting his hands behind his head he was seriously giving a lot of thought to just sleeping through class he could afford to do it.

"I agree with that Hank I don't know about you though I do like it much better when they are on speaking terms." Liz said she couldn't stand for Prue and Jake not to talk to each other. She would let Chris and Wyatt or Lilly and Roman go without talking but she would not let that go on when it came to Prue and Jake. The two of them depended on each other too much for her to let that happen.

"Coop you two need to work it out you're too good a team not to." Wyatt gave him a sharp look he didn't like his family not talking to each other it was bad demons would use that against them.

Jake sighed he wasn't going to win this one he might as well give in "Ok fine Prue something needs to be done. Parker and Calleigh kissed the other night and now they're not talking to each other or rather Parks isn't talking to her work your magic on them." he turned in his seat to face his sister he looked giddy with excitement at that news.

"I'll get right on that but you know that I am in the middle of something right now." Prue said like she couldn't multitask if she really wanted to.

"Trust us Prue this won't take you any time at all just do it you need to take a break from that other thing you're doing it's becoming a little obsessive for you." Chris said pointedly if she kept up with her Wyatt and Liz obsession she was going to drive them all crazy.

"Fine with me I'll do it." Prue said simply she could always do with a good challenge.

* * *

Opening Credits:

Starring:

Wyatt Halliwell- Wes Ramsey

Chris Halliwell- Drew Fuller

Henry Matthews Jr-Channing Tatum

Cooper Halliwell Jr- Paul Walker

Charles Bradford- Jonathan Rhys Meyer

Lila Nicolae- Jordana Brewster

Roman Nicolae- Ben McKenzie

Elizabeth Shane- Bethany Joy Galeotti

Parker Halliwell- Eddie Cibrian

Troy Shane- David Boreanez

Bianca Hoyt- Marisol Nichols

Calleigh Cavanaugh- Anne Hathaway

And

Prue Halliwell- Jennifer Love Hewitt

With:

Melinda Halliwell- Amanda Bynes

Valerie Halliwell- Eliza Dushku

Penny Halliwell- Daneel Harris

Carly Matthews- Sophia Bush

Patty Matthews- Rachel Bilson

Ricky Bradford- Taylor Lautner

Jack Halliwell- Jensen Ackles

Alan Halliwell- Chris Pine

And

Emily Bradford- Hilary Burton

* * *

"B I can tell you things without you judging me for them right ?" Liz asked as she sat on top of Bianca's desk at magic school Liz didn't have anymore classes that day and Bianca was on her lunch break.

"Liz you can tell me anything you want to and I won't judge you for it." Bianca replied she was right in the middle of grading papers for her basic spells class.

Liz bit her lip " If I tell you this you have to promise that you won't tell anyone." she said she was visibly deciding whether or not she was going to tell her what was on her mind.

"I will not tell another living soul if you tell me I know how to keep my mouth shut my last name is not Halliwell." Bianca rolled her eyes she wished Liz would just come out and tell her what was eating at her. She had other things to think about like when the hell she was going to talk to Henry again. She still would not get back together with him she just wasn't ready yet.

_Your last name isn't Halliwell yet B. _Liz thought to herself it was a good thing that Bianca wasn't telepathic too. "Well something might have happened between me and a blond headed twice blessed someone the other night." she began not sure if she was going to be able to tell her.

"Yes I know the two of you were making out Prue already told me." Bianca replied somewhat bored with the topic of those two.

Liz shook her head and smiled a little "No that isn't the half of it." she answered back.

Bianca's ears perked up at this maybe they did have a new development in the Wyatt and Liz saga. "This sounds good Liz you better spill right now." she abandoned the papers she was grading and motioned for Liz to continue.

"Wyatt and I had sex." Liz rushed out of her mouth she had to talk to someone about it and Bianca was the only one she could trust to keep her mouth shut. It wasn't like she could tell Troy he would have told Prue the first chance he got.

Bianca's eyes went wide there was no way she could have heard her right "I'm sorry Liz there for a second I thought I heard you say and that you and Wyatt had sex." Liz nodded her head slowly in confirmation. "Liz how the hell did that happen ? The last time I checked you two were just friends." she asked she needed details like it or not she was going to have to report back to Prue this was promising news.

"I think you know how having sex works B and it was just sex it didn't have to mean anything." Liz replied hoping that it had meant as much to him as it had to her.

" You know I have to ask this was he any good ?" Bianca asked her smirking.

Liz nodded again and smiled "He was damn good B the best that I have had in a long time." she informed the younger woman.

"So what's the problem then ? You two had hot kinky sex and now you regret it ?" Bianca asked from where she was standing her friend didn't have much of a problem.

"No that's just the problem we had hot kinky sex wrapped up in the passion of the moment. I'm afraid that it was all it was to him was sex there was no love or tenderness." Liz went on.

"Ok ew stop right there I don't need to know everything. But I will tell you what I do know you both love each other too much for there not to have been any love. And knowing Wyatt he probably went slow at first so he didn't hurt you, you were the one who egged him on." Bianca guessed she really knew the two of them too well.

Liz looked down shyly "You're right so what does that prove ?" she asked not really sure where B was going with this.

"Liz it proves a lot of things among them that you are a freak in bed. And that it wasn't just sex there was tenderness." Bianca explained like she was talking to an idiot.

"B I am not a freak and besides that it takes one to know one." Liz shot back blushing furiously.

Bianca just shrugged the comment off "So tell me how this all started." she said making a give it to me gesture with her hands.

* * *

Wyatt was standing at the door to Phoebe's office he kept debating whether or not he was going to knock or not. He was going back and forth with himself about this it might have been one of the worst ideas he ever had. But he had something he needed to get off of his chest and it came down to either her or Coop and he figured since she was the advice columnist he would start with her first. Finally he just said screw it and knocked this was his Aunt Phoebe he could tell her anything and she wouldn't love him any less. He waited until she yelled for him to come in before he opened the door.

Phoebe's desk as usual was in utter chaos and she was in the process of looking for something. She looked up long enough to see Wyatt standing there. "Hi nephew it's good to see you." she said cheerfully.

Wyatt laughed when he saw that she was searching frantically for something "Aunt Phoebe what are you looking for ?" he asked the amusement in his voice.

"My glasses you haven't by chance seen them have you ?" she asked lifting up the papers on her desk to see if they were there.

Wyatt stifled another round of laughter and he walked to her he took her glasses off of her head and handed them to her "Aunt Phoebe I think that you might be going senile on me." he said in mock sadness.

Phoebe pointed her finger at him "I will have you know that thanks to the elders I am not much older than you so I am way too young to be going senile Matthew. Now sit down and tell Aunt Phoebe what's wrong I can sense that something isn't right." she ordered him.

Wyatt cringed at the use of his middle name but he did as he was told "What makes you say that something is wrong ?" he asked innocently if she could sense it then he was worse off than he thought.

Phoebe looked at him with an arched eyebrow "Wy I know when something is bothering you so please tell me what is wrong." she pleaded with him she only wanted to help she didn't like the look that was in his eyes.

Wyatt sighed "Ok for the sake of argument lets say that something happened with me and someone and now I don't know what to do about it." he was reluctant to use Liz's name Phoebe couldn't keep a secret to save her life.

Phoebe's eyes lit up "Is this someone blond, sweet, and can see the future ?" she asked knowing that he had to be talking about Liz. Wyatt didn't answer he just stayed quiet. "I will take your silence as a yes. So what happened between you and Liz ?"

"Lizzie and I slept together." Wyatt admitted reluctantly there was no way Phoebe could help him if he didn't tell her the truth .

"Wy sweety you and Liz always sleep together." Phoebe stated not getting what he meant.

Wyatt shook his head "No Aunt Phoebe me and Lizzie slept together." he tried but when he saw that Phoebe still didn't get it he came out and said it "Aunt Phoebe Lizzie and I had sex."

Phoebe looked shocked for a moment it was about time the two of them did something about their attraction one another. "Ok so what is the problem ? I know that you love her."

He sighed and ran his hands through his blond hair "I do love her I just don't know if I love her that way. Now I don't know what she expects out of me I promised her an answer about where we stand by next week and I just don't know what to tell her."

"Tell me how this all started and then I'll see if I can help you." she gave him a reassuring smile if they didn't resolve this she was going to make Coop help Prue with her plot to get them together.

"This is all Prue's fault because it all started while we were still on memory lane. Our empathy was all messed up and we kissed a couple of times but that was just our empathy talking at the time. After we helped the girls out and Prue summoned Oriana I took Lizzie home. About ten minutes later I was getting ready to go to bed and I heard a knock on the door. Well Lizzie was standing there and before I knew what was happening she kissed me and told me that this time what we were feeling was real. The next thing I know I was carrying her to my bedroom." Wyatt explained there was no need for him to go into too much detail.

Phoebe put her fingers together visibly thinking "Anything else you need to tell me ?" she asked she couldn't help him unless she knew everything.

"We toyed with the idea of dating for a few hours but I just couldn't do it I need her as my friend I don't want to do anything to mess that up. I think she might want something more I'm afraid I'm not what she deserves I don't want to see her hurt again least of all by me." he was so conflicted he didn't know which way was up anymore.

"Liz left the ball in your court Wyatt where this goes from here is entirely up to you. But I know that you wouldn't hurt her for anything in the world. But you're the one who has to know that. I can also assure you that there is no way in this world you could mess up your friendship you both love each other too much for that. You need to think about what you want so what I want you to do is write down all the qualities you look for in a woman and go from there." Phoebe said handing him a pen and a piece of paper.

"Aunt Phoebe you can't be serious I can't just sit here and think all this up right now." Wyatt protested.

"Then don't do all right now Wy just have it back to me by tomorrow then we'll see what you should do." Phoebe ordered him.

"I love her so much really I do and I think I mean I'm in love with her but I've spent so much time trying to convince myself otherwise that I just don't know anymore." Wyatt rambled on confused.

"Wyatt just go and do your homework we will figure it out together tomorrow or later tonight if that is what you want." Phoebe said pointing to the door.

Wyatt went behind her desk and wrapped her in a big hug "Thanks Aunt Phoebe you have no idea how much this just helped me." he gushed.

"You're welcome sweety now think about what I said and I know you'll do the right thing for you." Phoebe propelled him towards the door. "Hey Wy just tell me one thing did what you and Liz did the other night mean anything to you ?" she asked hoping he wasn't that dense.

Wyatt paused with his hand on the door knob "Aunt Phoebe it meant more to me than anything ever has before." he answered truthfully.

"You may just have your answer then now go before I let Prue lose on your ass again." Phoebe said ushering him out the door she needed a minute to think about if she was going to have to do anything about them or not.

* * *

"Whoa wait a minute Piper what the hell are you doing ?" Parker asked his sister she had a tray of glasses carrying them to the bar in P3. He chased after her and took the tray from and sat it on the bar for her.

"Relax Parker I had them you didn't have to do that." Piper answered him.

"Yes I did you know as well as I do that was too heavy for you to be carrying. I would like it a lot if you carried my nephew to full term I am pretty fond of him." Parker said looking at her like she was crazy.

"That was so sweet of you Parker but you don't have to worry about me I've done this three times before I know what I'm doing." Piper assured him but he wasn't buying it he wasn't going to let her do things like that as long as he was around to help her.

"Piper I'm your brother it's my job to worry about all four of you girls." he replied pulling at the collar of his t-shirt.

Piper cleared her throat "Parker you're my baby brother it is my job to worry about you not the other way around. So while we are on the subject why haven't you been hanging around with Calleigh the last couple of days ?" she asked him that was the only real friend he had, had since she had known him.

Parker shrugged and tugged at the neck of his t-shirt again "Pip it's complicated I don't want to talk about it." he said using his nickname for his sister.

"You are the only one of my siblings to give me a nickname so I like to think that you and I are pretty close. So if you can't tell me or Paige who can you tell ?" she asked him putting him at ease and going in for the kill all at the same time she was good at what she did.

"The other night when Calleigh and I were here we kissed I should have stopped her but I didn't. I just can't put my heart out there and get it broken again right now. I'm still not over my last girlfriend and the truth be told Cal reminds me a lot of her. I don't want to start something with her when I look at her sometimes but it's not her I'm seeing it's my ex." Parker explained putting the glasses away not realizing he had just been played.

"Junior if you think there is even a small possibility that you could like Calleigh for her then you should wait awhile to let your heart heal and then give it shot. Until then you just need to explain to her why you can't be with her like that yet. You can't just not talk to her that isn't fair to either of you." Piper found out that he really liked to be called Junior it made him feel like part of the family so when she wanted something from him or was trying to make him understand something that was what she called him.

Parker sighed and put his head in his hands "She won't even talk to me now Piper I have been avoiding her for the last three days. I know I wouldn't talk to me it was an asshole move and I know it but I didn't know what else to do."

Piper settled onto the barstool so she could look him in the eyes "All you have to do is admit it was wrong of you not to talk to her and say you're sorry. I'm willing to bet that she will give you another shot if you do that."

"I screwed up with her like I do with every woman I ever take an interest in. I swear sometimes being a Halliwell means I'm a very gifted witch but I'm cursed in the love department." He groaned laying his head down on the bar.

Piper put her fingers under his chin and brought his eyes up to meet hers "I used to think the same thing Parker but then I met Leo and he changed all that. You will meet the woman for you but you have to put yourself back out there. There is a lot of mom in you meaning you have a really big heart and you're sweet any woman would be a fool not to fall for you. You need to believe in yourself more the rest will come to you in time." she assured him.

"Anyone ever tell you you're really good at this big sister thing ?" He asked her a lopsided grin on his face that showed off his dimples.

Piper smiled back at him "Someone might have mentioned it once or twice but I'm no where near as good at it as Prue is." she replied.

"All Prue does is yell at me when I mess up sometimes I think she doesn't like me very much." Parker said a little sadly all he wanted was for his sisters to love him as much as he loved them.

"Prue doesn't love easily because we lost mom at such a young age she'll come around soon. She will see you for the great guy that all the rest of us can already see." she placed her hand on top of his to reassure him.

"I don't think it helps my case any that I'm named after dad." he joked.

"Parker you're only named after dad and you look like him but you're nothing like him you would never do to anyone what he did to us. I told you you're a lot like mom sweety I see more of her in you than I do any of our sisters. Prue is like Grams, Phoebe has a lot of dad in her, and Paige runs a close second to you for being like mom." Piper explained to him _I am going to kill Prue if she doesn't start giving this kid a break. _

"Piper I don't want you to try and kill Prue it's fine like you said she will come around. But I don't want you guys fighting over me." Parker said not realizing that she hadn't said the last part out loud.

Piper looked at him confused "Parker I didn't say that out loud." she informed him. _Oh great that is all I need is for something to be up with his powers he can barely control the ones he has._

"Hey I'm getting better at controlling my powers I haven't had an accident with them in a month." he protested.

"Oh damn it Parker I know precisely what's going on you're getting this nice little thing known as telepathy at some point you will want to lock yourself in the basement until you can control it I know that all three of my older kids did." Piper threw her hands up in the air the elders just didn't know when to leave well enough alone.

"Piper don't freak me out I can freak out enough on my own without any help thank you very much." Parker ranted groaning he had just got control of all his other powers he didn't need a new one to complicate things.

"Parker if now is a bad time for you I can come back later but I thought we needed to talk." Calleigh said walking in on the middle of his rant.

"Uh no you're right we need to talk just let me grab my jacket and I'll meet you outside." he stammered out he didn't know what he was going to say to her but he had to tell her something he owed her that much.

Piper slid off the barstool "You know what I'm just going to go back in my office and do some work. I'll talk to you some more later remember what we talked about." she said walking away. _Knock her dead tiger. _She thought smirking.

"Not funny Piper." he yelled after her a pissed off look on his face and then he turned to Calleigh "So what did you want to talk about ?" he asked pulling at the collar of his t-shirt again it could have just been him but it was really hot in there all of a sudden.

"You could have talked to me you know you didn't have to get Prue to do it for you." Calleigh said sitting down on a barstool while he polished glasses.

Parker got a confused look on his face as far as he knew Prue didn't even know about them kissing the only one he had told about it was Jake. "I don't know what you're talking about I haven't talked to Prue all day."

"She said that you asked her to tell me to come here because you wanted to talk." Calleigh said confusion showing on her face as well.

Realization dawned on Parker's face "I'm going to kill her she doesn't know how to mind her own business. I guess she thought she was helping." he shrugged he had no control over what his oldest niece did.

"Well I'm glad or you still wouldn't be talking to me. You know that there was nothing wrong with what we did right ?" she asked him.

"I know but I just can't do this right now I told you about my last girlfriend what I didn't tell was you look like her. And when we kissed the other night I saw her not you." Parker explained.

"That was all you had to say and I would have let it go you didn't have to not talk to me for three days." Calleigh said just a little pissed off and hurt.

"I was wrong to do that to you and I'm sorry I won't let it happen again if you give me another chance. And when I'm ready for another relationship you will be the first to know." for the lack of anything else to say he took Piper's advice.

"It's a deal but first do something for me close your eyes." She said and he did what she asked. Calleigh leaned over the bar and kissed him. "Now open them and tell me do you see me or her." she ordered him.

Parker had a goofy grin on his face " I see you." he answered barely above a whisper.

"Well that's a start we can take it slow from there I'm in no rush." Calleigh gave him a stellar smile and put her hand out to him.

Parker took her hand and shook it "Ok Deal." he said.

* * *

Later that night the gang sat in their usual booth at P3 for lack of anything better to do with their time. Prue was forcing to Liz to try to pick up a man on her own without her setting her up. This was really like a sport for Prue it gave her something to do with her time. She didn't know what she would do when she actually got Wyatt and Liz together but she would think of something then.

"Prue you can't be serious I really don't want to do this." Liz whined what she really wanted to do was take Wyatt into the back room and beat some sense into him. She didn't want to waste her time trying to pick up men when she knew who she really wanted to be with but he was being too damn stubborn to realize it.

"Jesus Prue don't you ever give it a rest ?" Troy asked her highly amused by his sister's discomfort not that he should be he was still having feelings for Val that would not go away no matter how hard he tried to make them.

"No I don't Troy you know that I wouldn't be me if I did. Besides that it's close to Christmas and no one should be alone then." Prue maintained stubbornly.

"Babe you are driving everyone crazy I think that you should give Liz a break tonight." Chuck said putting his arm around her to calm her down.

"I second that give the girl some breathing room you have been on this for almost a month now. I think Liz can go one night without going crazy with your little dating game." Wyatt said he was sitting with his arm around Liz like he normally would but for some reason he felt really possessive of her.

Prue sighed "Fine she can have a break tonight but that is it and Troy don't think I won't find someone for you because I will it is my job as your best friend." she informed him and Troy looked uncomfortable at that information if she only knew what he had been doing with her baby sister she would kill him dead right on the spot.

"Prue give everyone a rest that includes me, Hank, Parker, Calleigh, Wyatt, and Troy you have done more than enough for right now." Bianca said putting her hands up to stop her from going any further the two of them still had to have a heart to heart about what Liz had told her that afternoon.

"Thank you for giving her ideas B she knows better than to mess with my love life she has been warned about it." Chris said looking pointedly at his cousin the last thing he needed was for her to decide to start messing with his love life.

"She is already messing with mine so I don't have much of a choice in the matter anymore." Parker said he was supposed to be working the bar but he was taking a break.

"Mine is too messed up for her to hurt it." Calleigh said shrugging.

"Leave Ladybug alone guys she is only trying to help." Jake ordered them he was sitting with both his arms around Lilly who was thankfully talking to him again.

"Jake we all love her as much as you do but she is out of control right now." Lilly replied to her fiancé she wasn't mad at Prue she just needed to tone it down some.

"So where is your twin tonight ?" Calleigh asked Lilly.

Lilly rolled her eyes and sighed "He is with Mel the only person who exists in his universe I have to make an appointment to see him these days."

Henry chuckled at this Lilly was being dramatic again "Lilly it is not quite that bad it's their two month anniversary tonight it will be good for him trust me. The boy has been obsessed with whatever the hell it was that happened to him when we all thought he was dead." he was starting to worry about him he needed to give it a rest.

Bianca pulled him out of the booth by his hand "Come dance with me." she said pulling him along after her. He didn't object at least she was talking to him.

Chuck stood up held out his hand to Prue and bowed she smiled at him and took it allowing him to lead her out to the dance floor. Jake and Lilly followed suit as did Parker and Calleigh . That left only Wyatt, Liz, Chris, and Troy sitting in the booth.

"Man being single sucks so bad." Troy commented as he watched everyone out on the dance floor.

Wyatt raised his beer bottle in Troy's direction "I'll drink to that man." he raised the bottle to his lips and drank from it until it was empty. The truth of the matter was he was well on his way to having a hangover in the morning. A took a cigarette out of his package and lit it up.

"Wy go easy on the beer and you promised me about the smoking." Liz reminded him she still couldn't break him of that habit.

"Liz is that you ?" a tall dark headed man asked as he stopped in front of them. Chris had to put a hand on Troy to keep him from killing the man.

Liz's eyes got wide "Dean." she stammered out. Chris had to shoot Wyatt a warning look to keep him from doing anything. Leave it everyone else to get up and leave him to take care of a mess like this.

"Yeah it's been awhile do you want to dance ?" Dean asked her giving her a smile and he saw that she looked unsure. "Come on it's just a dance nothing else." he put his hand out to her and she took it reluctantly.

Wyatt's eyes burned with jealously a look that Chris had only seen in Lord Wyatt's eyes from the other time line. He jammed his cigarette in the side of his mouth and announced "I'm going to get another beer does either of you want anything ?" both Chris and Troy shook their heads.

Wyatt stood up and pushed his way through the crowd of people to get to the bar. Since he worked there he didn't think twice about walking behind the bar to grab himself a beer. He was startled when he saw a hand in front of his face he looked up and saw that it was attached to his mother but he was too drunk to care "What mom ?" he asked somewhat impatiently.

"Keys please." Piper demanded of him sweetly.

"What are you talking about woman ?" he asked in a tone that he wouldn't have used if he had been sober.

"Dude we just all watched you stagger over here that is what she is talking about." Paige told her nephew from where she was sitting on the other side of the bar. That right there was proof enough that he was drunk he hadn't even noticed his dad, aunts, and uncles sitting on the other side of the bar.

"Wyatt Matthew give your mother your keys." Leo ordered his son firmly he didn't know what had gotten into the boy this wasn't like him at all.

Wyatt took a drag off his cigarette before he fished in his pocket and handed his mom his keys. "There you go." he said and he picked up the first bottle of alcohol he found and poured in a shot glass before downing it.

"Wyatt are you smoking ?" Prue asked her nephew incredulously he normally tried not to smoke in front of his mom and aunts.

"A pack a day since I was eighteen." he announced proudly before downing another shot.

Henry reached over the bar and took the bottle away from his nephew "Big guy no one wants a repeat of your twenty first birthday tonight I think you've had more than enough." he said gently.

"You're right Uncle Hen don't pay me any mind right now I'm in a bad mood." Wyatt replied looking over in the direction where Liz was dancing with Dean laughing and having a good time.

"Would that bad mood have anything to do with a certain blond dancing with the man she almost married ?" Coop asked following his nephew's gaze.

"Yes and no it's not her it's me but that is not important I'm just going to take my beer and go back to Chris and Troy since I now have to driven home by my baby brother." Wyatt answered before staggering back the way he came.

"I wonder what the hell was up with him." Andy mused he had never seen him act that way before.

Phoebe started bouncing up and down on her stool until she couldn't contain herself anymore. "Wyatt slept with Liz." she blurted and she felt better.

Leo looked at her like she had lost her mind "Wyatt and Liz always sleep together that is nothing new." he replied questioning her sanity.

Phoebe shook head "No Wyatt really slept with Liz this time." she couldn't help herself he had to have known she wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut.

"No way they did not it's about time." Paige said triumphantly.

"Phoebe how the hell do you know this ?" Prue asked her sister a little afraid of the answer.

"He told me." Phoebe answered simply she wasn't that bad.

"That would explain the foul mood he is in." Piper said simply there wasn't much she could say she was only surprised it had took them that long.

"Am I the only one who thinks this conversation is wrong ?" Andy asked a look of disbelief on his face.

"Yes you are dear this is huge maybe the two of them will finally get together." Prue said it was hard to make him understand the mess that was Wyatt and Liz.

Leo looked in the direction he had just watched his oldest son stalk off in "Maybe I should go talk to him." he suggested but Paige shook her head no at him.

"No let him be Leo he will know that Phoebe told us if you go talk to him." Paige reasoned with her brother-in-law.

"Coop is there anything that can be done about the two of them ? This is getting old fast." Piper asked staring at Liz dancing with Dean.

Coop looked thoughtful for a minute "With those two I don't know they are afraid of their feelings that is hard to work with." he said shaking his head.

"No the two of them are not afraid of their feelings Wyatt is afraid of his so I gave him homework. I told him to write down all the qualities he looks for in a woman. Liz wants an answer from him about where they stand and he is scared he will hurt her." Phoebe explained she couldn't stop her mouth.

"There you go Piper she did just what I would have done in the situation. I say we play this by ear and if things don't improve then we step in. Prue seems to have a pretty good handle on them right about now everything she has done has worked." Coop replied.

"Can we stop focusing on them and focus on getting something to eat ? I'm about to starve to death." Andy whined and Henry shook his head in agreement.

"We could go if two of my bartenders were on time and the other wasn't out on the dance floor right now." Piper said pointing at Parker who at that moment was spinning Calleigh around.

"I can go get Park back over here if that is the problem he knows better than to mess around when he is supposed to be working." Andy said getting ready to get off his barstool and go get his young charge.

Paige shot her brother-in-law a look "Andy you will leave my baby brother alone Piper will deal with him if he gets to be a problem. Trust me he won't need you on his case too." she smirked at Piper who glared back at her.

Leo looked at his wife with pleading eyes she was overdoing it these days. "Piper you have a whole room full of bartenders and all of them but Wyatt are available I'm sure you could turn it over to Chuck or Chris without a problem." he didn't want to sound like he was whining but he was hungry. Of course at that moment Parker, Calleigh, Chuck, Prue, Bianca, and Henry made the mistake of walking up to the bar.

"It's about time you got your ass back to work that was the world's longest fifteen minute break I have ever seen in my entire life." Piper arched her eyebrow at Parker and thought _It looks like you're getting mighty cozy with Calleigh out there. _

Parker glared at her he wasn't happy about this new power and he didn't find his sister very amusing. "Sorry I lost track of time my watch busted." he said lamely he never could think up a good story on the spot.

Piper just smirked at him and pointed for him to get back to work before she smiled sweetly at her niece and nephew "You know I really could another couple of bartenders and I see four of them standing right here in front of me." she said making herself sound helpless so they couldn't tell her no.

"I'd be more than happy to help out if you needed me to." Calleigh offered her services and Piper nodded her head and gave her a smile.

"Chuck would be more than happy to help but I can't since my evil boss would kill me if I wasn't able to make it in to work in the morning." Prue gladly offered Chuck. She got a look from both him and Paige.

"B and I will help too. Prue will go get Troy in a minute and they both will help out." Henry Jr said looking pointedly at his younger cousin who huffed.

"Thank you guys I will pay you in the morning for this." Piper said walking out from behind the bar. She turned to Chuck "You can be in charge since you actually work here you're the only one who knows what they're doing. Just don't let Jake anywhere near my ledger if he decides that he wants to help too as a matter of fact Lilly is the only one who gets to touch that book."

Phoebe frowned when she saw her son was no where in sight "Speaking of where the hell is Jake ?" she asked knowing that he was somewhere in the club but she worried about him too much.

Chuck craned his neck to look for his friend and saw him sitting back in the booth talking a blue streak to Wyatt who looked pissed. "He would be over at the table trying to calm Wyatt down he is pissed because Liz is talking to Dean." he explained he hadn't missed his other best friend talking to the man she had almost married.

"Good both Jake and Lilly can stay over there for a second I have something to tell you guys that neither of them can know. They can't keep their mouths shut to save their lives at least Prue can keep a secret if it's really important." Bianca said looking around to make sure Liz was no where around.

"You've got my curiosity peaked B you've got to tell us what the hell is going on this time." Parker said he was wiping down the bar.

"Wy and Liz did the deed together." Bianca said simply she knew that she shouldn't be telling that but Prue needed to know because something needed to be done about those two. She didn't think twice about saying that in front of the Halliwell sisters because they had charged them with getting Wyatt and Liz to see the light.

"Really B in front of Aunt Phoebe ?" Henry Jr asked her like she had lost her mind the whole world would know if Phoebe knew.

Phoebe cleared her throat at her nephew "Aunt Phoebe already knew that piece of information because Wyatt told me himself."

Prue was beside herself with excitement "You guys know that I just won our bet right ?" she asked a smirk making it's way across her face.

Henry frowned at his cousin "Prue I'm warning you right now there are three words that better not come out of your mouth I will not be responsible for what I do." he warned her.

"Well it's not my fault that Wyatt and Liz had hot kinky sex you should take that up with the two of them." Prue said just what he had told her not to say.

"Prue honey give us a break we've told you that we don't want to know about it." Chuck pleaded with her groaning she never quit he hoped that Wyatt and Liz would get together soon so Prue would stop being so obsessed.

Prue smiled and batted her eyelashes at Chuck "Babe you need to get used to the idea because if I can ever get them together hot kinky sex will be a regular occurrence for them." she disputed Chuck.

"Coop do you think that maybe you could tell you daughter I don't care to hear those things about my son ?" Leo asked his brother-in-law to control his daughter.

"Ladybug please watch your mouth that is something that you don't need to be talking about. I really don't want to hear it. I would like to think of you as sweet and innocent don't shatter that image for me." Coop pleaded with her it didn't matter that she was a grown woman she would always be his little girl.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Liz walked back over to the booth only to notice that her best friend had gone missing. "Where did Wy go ?" she asked with her hands on her hips

Troy and Chris both shared a look "He orbed home I think but with him I can never be sure. Lizzie you pissed him off because you danced with Dean. I don't know what is going on with the two of you and truthfully I don't want to know but you need to get it together. Demons will take advantage of this and I don't want to see anything happen to either of you because of it." Chris explained he really didn't want to know what was going on between them he just wanted them to resolve it.

Liz sighed "Should I go after him ?" she asked not knowing what to say to him if she did.

Troy shook his head "That wouldn't be a very good idea right now Lizzie he just needs some time." he assured her.

* * *

Wyatt was sitting cross legged on top of the golden gate bridge he was just looking down watching as the traffic raced past him. He couldn't help but think about the mess he had made of his life. This was why he had always avoided his feelings for Liz things were too complicated to put into words. He knew what he felt for her he just didn't want to lose her if anything went wrong with them.

He was so far in a zone that he didn't notice when Hank orbed up there next to him. "You know Wy this is one place I didn't expect to find you this is more of a Chris place." Henry had been sent after his older cousin because he was the only one who wouldn't judge him for anything he had to say. And by the looks of it the older man really needed to talk.

"I was just contemplating jumping into oncoming traffic that's all." Wyatt replied seriously.

"Wy do you want to talk about it ?" Henry asked him gently.

Wyatt shook his head "No I don't want to talk about it there is no problem I just made a mess out of my life."

Henry closed his eyes and took a deep breath his cousin could be so difficult at times "Wy when you say things like that we do have a problem that we need to talk about. I swear you can tell me whatever it is I won't think any less of you for it." he said although he already knew what the problem was.

"I had sex with Lizzie Hen and now I don't know which way is up. I don't know if I want something more out of it or not." Wyatt replied looking at his cousin almost pleading for help.

"Wyatt what does your heart tell you ?" Henry asked him going into his whitelighter mode.

"That I love Lizzie and I would never do anything to hurt her. But the love I have for her is the same kind of love I have for Mel." Wyatt said after a moment's thought.

Henry had to bite his lip to keep from saying the first thing that had come to his mind. "And you're sure this is how you feel ?" he asked mentally cursing his cousins for sending him to do this.

"I'm not sure of anything right now I mean we both got wrapped up in the heat of the moment maybe that is all that was meant to happen." Wyatt mused he was feeling a little hopeless at the moment.

Henry frowned at this he had often wondered if that is all there was between him and Bianca and they had only tried to make more out of it. "Wy you can't mean that you both love each other. I have seen the way you look at her and the way she looks at you. There is no doubt in my mind that you should be together."

"I have a lot of doubt I'm living under a mountain of doubt right now. I talked to Aunt Phoebe and she told me to list all the qualities I look for in a woman and I'm having trouble doing that." Wyatt sighed in frustration.

"Let me help you with that at the head of the list is she has to be ok with you using your magic. Come on we can build from there. And she would have to be blond just to put up with you." Henry said orbing a pen and a notebook in his hand.

"Ha, ha very funny Hen but I do like blonds so put that on the list. She would need to have a good heart I can't be with a bitch I've already been with a few of those." Wyatt tried to think about what he really wanted in a woman. Henry was writing everything he said down.

"Lets face it Wy you're shallow so she would have to be hot." Henry smirked at the older man.

"Funny, kind, and smart should be on there too. " Wyatt added this was easier with help.

Henry nodded and wrote all that down for him " Funny but not funnier than me. She would have to be very caring too because of the kids you are going to have who are going to be my god children." he joked.

"While we're on that subject she would have to love my family as much as I do." as much time as he had to spend with his cousins he had to have someone who would at least like them.

"And she would have to be able to put up with your massive ego and not take any of your bullshit." Henry wrote down on the list.

"You're on a roll tonight if only I was as funny as you are. Put strong down on the list I don't want a woman who cries just because she breaks a finger nail." Wyatt directed him.

"Got it no whiny bitches. Understanding and thoughtful should also be on here and I think that is about it." Henry replied.

Wyatt nodded his head he couldn't think of anything else "It shold just about do it but add this part on there. I would want her to get me to the point that she could finish my thoughts. I also want someone who knows me better than I know myself." he agreed.

Henry tore out the sheet of notebook paper and handed it to him "Here is your list my friend now what you do with it is up to you."

Wyatt read everything that Henry had wrote down for him and he had to laugh at some of it but it still didn't really help him. "Now that I have it I still don't know anything more than I did before this tells me nothing." he groaned.

Henry had to fight not to roll his eyes that list might not have told Wyatt anything but it spoke volumes to him. Wyatt had just sat there and described Liz to a t and he didn't even realize it. Henry wanted nothing more than to pick his cousin up and shake him at the moment. "Wy I don't know what else to do to help you." he said truthfully.

Wyatt gave him a half smile "Just you listening was enough." he replied.

"Anytime Wy I gotta go now. Just for the record though if it turns out that you are into Liz there is nothing wrong with that ." Henry patted Wyatt on the back before he orbed away.

Wyatt stared down at the list again hoping something would jump out at him but nothing ever did. "Well there isn't much else I can do with this until I go see Aunt Phoebe." he said to himself before he orbed into his room. He knew he wouldn't sleep much but it was better than sitting around thinking too much. He turned off his light and crawled into his bed hoping that he could forget all his worries just for the night.

* * *

A/N: So Wyatt and Liz ended up in bed together after the last episode and now things between them are complicated. Parker got a new power he needed it for the whole thirteen thing. Alan and Jack are going to be back next chapter they have something in the works to fix the future. Until next time please review.


	2. We're Not In Kansas Anymore

Chapter 2: We're Not In Kansas Anymore

Mel stomped into the kitchen dressed for school she was carrying her gym bag with her. She had basketball practice after school and then she had to work. She wasn't in the best of moods that morning and the frown on her face attested to that fact. She went to the cabinet and pulled out a mug which she filled with coffee. She willed her temper down the last thing she needed this morning was for her powers to go haywire on her. That is what would happen if she didn't calm down and it wouldn't just be her telekinesis that went ape shit it would be all of her powers.

"Mel sweety why are you taking out your frustration on the coffee pot ?" Piper asked her only daughter sweetly. She didn't get an answer though Mel was busy mumbling something to herself. Piper tried again only to get the same result. "Melinda Paige !" she yelled out and this time Mel turned to look at her.

"What mom ?" Mel asked like her mother had lost her mind yelling at her like that.

Piper arched and eyebrow at her for the tone she had taken with her "First of all watch your mouth. I asked you what has you so pissed off this morning." she repeated her question only to get an eye roll for an answer.

"I don't really want to talk about it mom it's no big deal." Mel said throwing herself into one of the chairs at the table.

"Mel you're taking your anger out on the furniture and appliances I think it might be a big deal. You have to talk to me and mom when something is bothering you." Leo looked up from the paper and smiled at his daughter.

"No offense dad but all men are stupid just leave it at that." Mel was not feeling up to playing twenty questions with her parents.

Piper nodded her head in understanding "So I take that you are not very happy with Roman right now." she was used to her having man problems. Mel nodded her head but didn't say anything.

"Do you want me to orb him to the arctic circle without a coat ?" Leo asked no one messed with his baby girl and got away with it.

Mel shook her head and smiled "No daddy but thank you for the offer ask me again later."

"Did he do any thing specific to warrant being frozen to death ?" Piper wanted details.

Mel frowned just thinking about what he did pissed her off and she really couldn't afford to be pissed off right now. "He just has this unhealthy obsession with whatever the hell happened to him when we all thought he was dead. This is the first time he has ever done anything to piss me off and let me tell you he made it good. The asshole stood me up for our date last night because he got sidetracked doing research." she explained that accounted for the foul mood that she was in.

"I can talk to him if you want me to there was this one time right after Chris was born that I went a little crazy." Leo offered he was just itching to get his hands on the young man for upsetting his little girl.

"Daddy no amount of talking does any good with him he refuses to let the matter drop until someone finds the time to help him out." Mel threw her hands up in the air she had tried getting him to stop with his obsession and she had even offered to help he had turned her down flat because he didn't want her getting hurt.

As if he knew he was being talked about Roman walked in the kitchen door looking a little shaken. His normally tan features were a pale white and he was shaking slightly. If Mel hadn't been mad at him she would have asked him what was wrong but she was concerned about him. She wouldn't be mad at him forever and she didn't want anything bad happening to him.

"Ro what the hell happened to you ?" Piper asked taking in his appearance she had seen people on death's door who looked better than he did.

"Em happened I took her out driving this morning since she is going to get her licence in a few months. Never going to happen again I now know why Chuck wouldn't do it and he taught Ricky how to drive. If it is at all possible she drives worse than Wyatt. That is not something to be proud of." Roman rambled on bracing himself on the counter so he didn't fall over.

"Wyatt is a horrible driver I doubt there is anyone as bad as he is." Leo scoffed he couldn't count the number of cars his oldest had been through since he started driving.

Roman took a minute to compose himself before he went over to kiss Mel she only pecked him on the lips chastely she was so pissed with him and he knew he had messed up. He looked at her like he was hurt though "Don't look at me like that Roman James you're lucky I even let you touch me. I am beyond pissed at you right now." she stared daggers at him.

"Babe I said I was sorry a million times already I can say it again if you want. I lost track of time I was at magic school you can ask Jack if you don't believe me he and Alan were there all night just like I was." Roman tried to defend himself but he wasn't in a very good position to.

Mel held her hand out to stop him "I know for a fact that is where you were and what you were doing I don't doubt that for a minute. You are obsessed right now I know what you went through was not easy and I know that you have no memory at all of what happened still. But you are getting to be as bad as Prue not a good thing." she didn't even raise her voice at him she was really trying to remain in control.

"That is my point Mel I don't know what happened and I don't want whoever it was going after you to get to me. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you because of me." Roman argued back.

That finally caused Mel to lose it the drawers in the kitchen flew open where she had lost control of her powers. "Don't you dare try to guilt trip me Ro I can take care of myself as you just saw from the break down I just had which is all your fault."

Leo put his hand on top of his daughter's to calm her "Relax and breath Mel your powers are tied to your emotions and right now you're not very much in control they are controlling you." he said gently. He didn't blame her for being mad but he couldn't fully find fault in Roman either. He was right to be worried about the demon that had taken him. The only thing he had done wrong was get so lost in it he had forgot about everything else.

"So did you find anything out about your demon while you were standing me up ?" Mel asked crossing her arms over her chest. She was trying to remain in control.

Roman shook his head "I didn't find anything not that I really expected to but this is driving me crazy someone has to know something about what happened to me. I can't get anything out of Jack and Alan but that is no surprise. I need to know what happened just to give me some peace of mind." he sighed he felt horrible that he had forgot about Mel but there was nothing much he could do about it now other than beg for her forgiveness.

"Ask your Aunt Prue for help Ro she has nothing better to do with her time when she isn't teaching for Leo. Trust me she will be thrilled to have a project that woman needs a job in the worst way possible." Piper told him not that she needed her sister getting obsessed with anything that is what got her killed in the first place.

"The other elders agreed with you about that and they are working on doing something about it. You're just going to have to wait a little while these things take time." Leo assured her Prue with nothing to do other than teach a class or two at magic school was not a pleasant person to be around.

Roman gave Mel a slow sexy smile "Can you think about forgiving me ?" he asked stooping to her eye level.

Mel continued to glare at him "I will think about it but it's not the same thing as actually forgiving you. Now if you know what's good for you, you will get out of my face." she put her hand on his shoulder and shoved him away.

"You should feel bad for doing that to a man who barely made it out of his own car alive." Roman said sitting on one of the stools so he was giving Mel her space.

"Shut up Ro I don't drive as bad as you think I do. Lilly didn't freak out on me when she let me drive the other day." Emily said walking into the kitchen with Penny and Jake following her. She had gone to Phoebe's house that morning after Roman had dropped her off.

"I don't think it's possible that she drives worse than Penny does I thought I was going to die on the way over here." Jake said he wasn't scared of much but Penny had scared him on the way over there and he rode with Wyatt a lot.

"Jakie I didn't do that bad I ran the stop sign on an accident it came out of no where. I thought that dad was bad but you didn't have to insist on sitting in the back seat." Penny huffed.

"Yes I did it was safer back there than up front with you where you're driving could have killed me more easily." Jake replied only to have his sister glare at him like she would kill him herself if he didn't shut his mouth.

Leo saw that he was missing a niece "Where is Val ?" he asked he was afraid of the answer.

"Val had to go to school early today she had a test to study for so she drove herself this morning." Penny explained.

"The test I told her to study for a week ago but she never listens to me." Mel replied.

Patty orbed in with her arms around Ricky and Carly orbed in beside them. "Damn Ro I would have bet any amount of money that Mel would have blown you up by now." Carly said by way of greeting she was in a chipper mood that morning she had obviously saw Jason the night before.

Roman shot Carly a look "Don't encourage her Carly I'm sure the thought has crossed her mind." he said dryly.

"Ro did you get the message by orders of Prue we are all to meet at the apartment she insists that we are going to have movie marathon ?" Jake asked with an arched eyebrow he was once again doing his sister's bidding.

"Yeah I got the message you want to go now ?" Ro answered his question with another question.

"Hell yeah I want to go now but I am in no mood to drive so lets shimmer." Jake said putting his hand on Roman's shoulder. Ro gave Mel a shy wave before he let Jake shimmer them out.

"Now that they're gone Mel how bad do you really want to kill your boyfriend ?" Patty asked her cousin a grin on her face.

* * *

Liz was sitting in the coffee shop that was across from her apartment but she wasn't alone sitting across from her was Dean. She had agreed to meet him there the night before because there were some things that they needed to talk about. She had been reluctant to agree at first but then she remembered the scene between them that she and Wyatt had seen a few days before.

"Look Liz those things that I said the night before our wedding I should have never said them. Every day for the last two years I have regretted that more than you will ever know." Dean said breaking the silence that had descended on them.

Liz didn't know what to say to that because the things he had accused her of were true she had loved Wyatt and she still loved him she just didn't know it at the time. "I shouldn't have got as defensive as I did there was no reason for me to." she replied a little lamely there was nothing else she could say.

"It doesn't change the fact that you wouldn't have got mad if I hadn't accused you of being in love with another man." Dean had to get that off his chest he needed her to know how sorry he was for the way things had ended.

Liz reached out and put her hand on top of his "Dean if it hadn't of been that I would have found another reason to call things off with you looking back on it now I was not ready to get married. That was what I wanted to say to you when I called out to you that night before you left but I couldn't make myself say those words. I'm sorry that I didn't have the courage to say that to your face." she said sincerely she had never wanted to hurt him but she couldn't stay with him just because of that.

Dean leaned back in his chair and sighed he ran his hands through his dark hair "Be that as it may you gave me your heart and trusted me with it. The least I could have done was to trust that you loved me and only me."

"Don't blame yourself Dean because you weren't entirely wrong when you accused me of being in love with Wyatt I just didn't know it at the time." Liz gave him a watery smile.

"I'm not getting you in trouble with him by talking to you am I ?" Dean asked he didn't want to cause any trouble for Liz.

Liz shook her head and bit her lip "Uh no Wyatt and I aren't exactly together. So you have nothing to worry about ." she assured him as she took a sip out of her coffee cup.

"I just thought with the way he looked at me last night and the way you were both sitting that you were together." he gave her a smile.

Liz sighed that was one thing she didn't really have the answer to herself "We are but we aren't it's very complicated right now. I don't really even understand it myself."

"You and Wyatt were always complicated but trust me on this one the two of you are together like you should have been years ago. I always knew that you loved him Liz but I thought that I could make you love me enough to forget about him. I know now that I was wrong you never once looked at me the way you look at him. It was unfair of me to do what I did to you and I'm sorry." Dean had always known that deep down Liz had only settled for him and he would always play second fiddle to Wyatt but it beat not being in the band at all.

"And I should have had the courage to tell you I couldn't marry you sooner than the day we were supposed to get married. That was unfair of me but I didn't know what else to do you had just asked me to choose between you and my best friend I couldn't do that. But it would have been more unfair for me to marry you neither of us would have been happy." Liz wished that she could have talked to him like this before and then she wouldn't have had to carry around that guilt with her for two years.

"Don't worry about it Liz it's water under the bridge I've moved on and I want you to do the same. I just wanted you to know that I was never mad at you for leaving me at the alter so to speak. Truthfully I never expected you to make it as far as you did. I honestly thought that you were going to tell me it was over when you called out to me before I left." He figured the least he could do was put her mind at ease.

"You sure know how to crush a girl here I was hoping that you pined away for me for awhile. I guess I should have known that I wouldn't be that lucky." Liz mock pouted she was glad to have this all off her chest.

Wyatt walked into the coffee shop and started craning his neck around looking for Liz. Dean spotted him before he saw them "I would answer that but your boyfriend is here and I really don't want to get into a fight with him. So I'm going to go."

Liz looked over her shoulder to see the back of Wyatt's head because he was staring into the other direction. A huge grin spread across her face she had an idea to make him jealous. "No Dean you stay I'm going to have a little fun with him for a minute." she said _"Hey blondie look to your right." _she taunted Wyatt mentally. She made sure that he could see her hand on top of Dean's.

Wyatt whirled his head to the right and saw Liz sitting there with her hand on top of Dean's. His eyes burned with jealousy and he had every right to feel that way she had almost married that man. He stalked over to the table they were sitting at. "Liz I came looking for you because I thought you would like to know that Prue has ordered a mandatory movie marathon. The word is be there or else. As long as she is calmed down I don't think it would be wise to anger her."

Liz winked at Dean and he decided to play along with her for a moment " I miss Prue she is so much fun I think I should call her up." He had to suppress a laugh at the look that crossed Wyatt's face.

"Yeah I have an even better idea I think you should come with us and surprise her." Liz added and she could Wyatt clinching his fists.

"Liz you know what she has been like lately and you're going to give her more material to work with." Wyatt was chewing on the inside of his cheek to keep his cool. His neck and ears were a deep shade of red.

Liz couldn't take it anymore the look on his face was priceless she busted out laughing "Relax Wy he was just leaving and I'm going with you don't worry so much." she said rolling her eyes at him.

Dean stood up and kissed Liz's hand "It was good talking to you maybe I will see you around sometimes." and he nodded his head at Wyatt. "Wyatt." he waved.

"Dean." Wyatt replied curtly through clenched teeth. He watched the other man walk away before he said anything else to Liz. "Seriously Liz ?" he asked in disbelief.

"Wy we only talked about why we broke up nothing else." Liz assured him.

Wyatt folded his arms over his chest "Well I don't think you should be talking to him at all." he said stubbornly.

Liz rolled her eyes at him and shook her head "Wy just shut up sometimes." she replied and when he went to open his mouth again she kissed him to keep him quiet.

* * *

"That is it I am officially disowning Prue." Chris grumbled as he sat at the kitchen table rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He was getting the first good sleep he had, had in months and his little annoying cousin had woken him up for no reason other than she wanted to have an all day movie marathon.

Henry let out the deep growl that he called a laugh he was sitting on the couch his legs stretched out across it. "C. Perry she isn't going to be very happy when she finds out that her favorite cousin disowned her." his attention was on the tv he had a controller in his hands playing hockey on the playstation.

"Seriously Chris don't do that she is in a better mood right now no one should do anything that will piss her off." Troy said no one was sure where he had come from because he hadn't stayed all night with Liz. But at the moment he was trying like hell to keep from getting his ass beat at hockey.

Chris shuffled tiredly into the living room and curled up on the love seat "I don't care she must be stopped she is an evil genius. She won't even let us sleep anymore I don't know what she is trying to prove with this." he grumbled closing his eyes hoping to get a little bit more sleep before Prue came back home and ruined it for him.

Jake and Roman shimmered in the apartment at that moment with a stack of movies they had to stop off at Phoebe's condo to get them from Jake's room. Roman walked straight to the refrigerator and grabbed two beers one of which he handed to Jake.

"Dude if you drink before noon you're an alcoholic and it isn't even eight yet so I hate to tell you this but you both have a problem." Henry piped up when he saw them both drink deeply from their beers.

Roman and Jake both stared at him like their blue eyes could bore holes into his face. "If you had just spent your morning teaching your fifteen year old sister how to drive than you would need a beer too." Roman was not amused by his comment at all.

"Don't be so dramatic I taught Mel how to drive it wasn't that bad." Chris said willing them to be quiet.

"Peanut Mel is a good driver who obeys all the laws of the road and now that I think about it, it might have something to do with the fact a cop taught her how to drive. But Penny on the other hand runs stop signs and likes to go about twenty miles an hour faster than the posted speed limit." Jake shuddered just thinking about getting in the car with his baby sister it was a very scary thing.

"So not true dude it is a known fact that cops are the worst drivers in the world we don't obey the speed limits." Henry corrected his cousin's false assumption.

"Jacob I've told you that until you learn to show some respect for my nicknames that you can no longer call me by them that rule has yet to be lifted." Chris warned he was covering his face with one of the pillows on the love seat wishing a hole would open up in the earth and swallow him at least then he could sleep.

Jake rolled his eyes his cousin was not hurting his feelings by calling him that it was what he went by. His male cousins and uncles were the only ones who insisted on calling him either Coop or C.J. "I was just having a little harmless fun Chrissy I'm sorry that my sister woke you up and you're crabby." he said in a little boy voice.

"I don't want to hear anything about your sister right now I'm not happy with her for interrupting me when I was trying hard not to die by Em's driving." Roman was slouched in one of the arm chairs it wasn't his recliner but it would do.

Troy shook his head as Henry scored yet another goal on him "Not fair I know that somehow you cheat I just can't prove it yet." he flipped Henry off when he smirked at him.

"Hey this is not Uncle Coop or one of his kids you're playing with I don't cheat you have me confused with my oldest female cousin whose name we are not mentioning right now out of respect for the fact Chris isn't happy with her right now." Henry replied he didn't have to cheat to win he had been off work for like two months. He had all the practice he could stand in that time.

"Ro we missed you last night how did things go with you and Mel ?" Troy asked to get off the subject of Prue who would be back at any second.

Roman groaned and mimed putting a gun to his head so he could shoot himself. "I don't want to talk about that right now she isn't very happy with me and lets leave it at that." he ran his hands over the thick stubble that had formed on his chin. Shaving was not high on his to do list right now he just wanted to find the demon that did this to him so he could move on.

Chris swung his feet around so that they touched the floor and he stared at Roman with his sea green eyes. "What did you do to my baby sister jack ass ?" he asked ready to lay into him if he had done anything too bad.

Roman held his hands up in a sign of surrender "It's what I didn't do I forgot about our date because I got sidetracked digging up info on what happened to me."

"Get down on your knees and beg for forgiveness she is my mother made over she will hold this against you for awhile." Chris said laying back down there was no need for him to kill Roman over that. He was already paying for it he couldn't imagine his sister being that mad at him. He was surprised that she hadn't called him to bitch about it.

"Agreed that is all you can do with a Halliwell woman and then hope she lets it go one day. I'm still in trouble for borrowing my mom's car without asking when I was seventeen." Jake replied he hadn't actually borrowed the car he stole it.

"Cooper Jay that would be because you didn't borrow the car you stole it to race it and then you wrecked the damn thing." Henry reminded him. He didn't have the problem of his mother staying mad at him she smothered him too much for that to ever happen.

"Enough about me pissing Mel off I don't want to think about it right now. Where the hell is Wy ?" Ro asked glad he wasn't there to hear what he had said before he would be a dead man if he had.

"You weren't there last night he pulled a Henry because Lizzie was talking to Dean who showed up and asked her to dance. He of course right now though went after my sister predictably." Troy said tossing a pillow in front of Henry's face so he could score a goal.

Henry tossed the pillow back at him and sent him a glare "Normally I would be pissed for that comment but right now I more pissed by your cheating ways. But it is pretty fuckin sweet that I have a whole movement named after me. Any time you have woman problems and take a drink then you're pulling a Henry I like it I think it could be trendy." he joked he was ok with the past at the moment.

"Henry just shut up man." Chris groaned he couldn't listen to that shit from him at the moment.

* * *

Parker slipped quickly and quietly into Bianca's classroom with Calleigh hot on his heels if they played this right no one would ever even know that she had shown up for work that morning. "Hey B come on you don't have time for work today we have things to do." Parker said in a harsh whisper.

Bianca looked up at him from her desk an amused look on her face "Parks why are you whispering ?" she asked the boy very well may have lost his mind not that he had much of one to begin with he was a Halliwell after all.

"Because you need to slip out of here without anyone knowing you showed up for work today. According to Prue we have a thing that involves the thirteen to do she didn't say much more than that." Parker was lying he knew what Prue really wanted but she had told him to tell Bianca that to get her to leave work.

"Parker you suck as a spy I think I should tell you that I heard you before you ever made it to the door." Bianca said he was wasting so much time trying to be sneaky that he had over done it.

"Says the trained assassin me and P.J. didn't stand much of a chance when it came to sneaking in without you knowing we were here." Calleigh smirked at Parker when he made a face over her calling him P.J.

"I'm only a trained assassin I've never actually killed anyone that wasn't a demon. Although I'm about to make an exception for Prue when it comes to that rule. So I guess I have to asked what is so important ?" Bianca was curious with Prue this could be anything.

"I don't know she didn't say she only said it was my job to get you to the apartment without Leo getting suspicious." Parker shrugged she was so going to kick his ass for lying to her but he would hide behind one of his nephews if she tried.

"Relax we'll leave then I will call Uncle Leo tell him that I have to watch my niece and I can't make it in to work today." it was the lie that Bianca always used and he still hadn't caught onto that yet.

"B how many times you gonna use that lie ?" Parker asked a smirk on his face even he was better at lying than that.

Bianca raised her eyebrows at him "It is the only thing I can tell him that he will believe and won't look at us suspicious for. They know that if I'm going after a demon than at least Hank and Chris are too." she explained like he was a backwards child.

"You two can argue more once we get out of here what do you say ?" Calleigh asked sarcastically looking in between the two of them.

"Right lets get out of here before we get caught. I'll go to my apartment and then meet the two of you back at the cousins' apartment." Bianca shimmered out leaving the two of them standing there.

Parker looked over at Calleigh "No Cal we are not traveling that way again that is how we got here and I thought we were going to die I'm calling Chris all he has to do is wave his hand."

"Fine ruin all my fun." Calleigh mock pouted.

"Chris Halliwell I could use a little help right about now." Parker yelled out but Chris was ignoring him he just didn't know it. So he tried the younger Halliwell cousin "Hank orb me to your apartment." He yelled out and he felt orbs envelop him and Calleigh before they disappeared.

* * *

Jack and Alan were sitting in the library at magic school there were stacks of books sitting in front of them and they were studying them intensely. Some of these books were ones that they had brought with them from the future.

"Al you know what we're going to have to do right ?" Jack asked he was unhappy with the course of action they were going to have to take but it was for the greater good.

"Yeah I know but I don't have to be happy about it." Alan replied sighing and running his hands through his hair.

"There are pros and cons in this situation you know the pros far out weigh the cons." Jack said flipping through pages in the book he was looking at.

"But we just got them to trust us and when they find out about this which they will they always do they are going to be pissed." Alan banged his head lightly on the table.

"We have to save Uncle Coop I shudder to think what will happen if we don't you know as well as I do that is what pushes Jake over the edge. So we have the demon right here and he isn't as powerful as he is in our time. We have to act now." Jack banged his fist on the table since they had already slightly altered history they had to make sure Coop was around to see the future.

Alan threw his hands up in the air "I know that Jack I'm just saying the cousins are going to be super pissed when they find out about what we're going to do to them."

"But this is our fight not theirs I would never forgive myself if something bad happened to them because they were trying to help us. Besides that they would only get in our way. Not to mention I don't want the underworld knowing that we're Halliwells. Right now everyone just thinks we're whitelighters from the future." Jack explained his reasoning this was all his idea he couldn't have his siblings and cousins getting hurt because of something they had to fix.

"I know that Jack believe me I know that I don't want anything to happen to my brother and sisters anymore than you want anything to happen to yours. So I guess this is the only way for us to play this we have no other options." Alan relented he knew that just this once Jack was right.

Jack nodded his head in agreement "Right so do you have the spell ?" he asked.

"Of course I have the spell I am reluctant to use it because we all got so grounded the last time we did this." Alan tapped the pocket of his shirt.

"This time it is for their own good I suggest that you don't forget that right now. We can worry about them killing us later." Jack said shaking his head.

"So you ready to do this ?" Alan asked.

Jack grinned "Al I was born ready lets do it." he replied bumping knuckles with his cousin before they orbed out of the library.

* * *

Patty was dragging Ricky by his elbow over to where Mel was standing at her locker putting her books in her backpack.

Mel looked up when she saw them coming "Hey guys what you doing ?" she asked cheerfully.

"Mel Ricky has something that he would like to tell you." Patty informed her grabbing Ricky harder when he didn't speak right away.

"It's about Roman and you're not going to be happy when you hear it." Ricky informed her wincing at the pressure his girlfriend was putting on his elbow.

"Tell me what the stupid ass did this time I'm pissed off at him as it is you might as well make it worse." Mel was searching through her locker for a specific notebook as she spoke.

"Um well you see the past few weeks he has been making me help him find out what happened to him. Which is why I have been so crabby he won't let me sleep. But anyway he has had me search his mind using me telepathy and I can't make out anything more than shadows. And I've tried projecting back to the moment it happened but it is almost like something is blocking me." Ricky explained looking down at his feet.

"So in other words he has been lying to me for weeks." Mel surmised just as she was starting to forgive him for the incident last night she found out about this. He had swore to her that he had let that go for a little while.

"Pretty much for the record though I did tell him to tell you. But he said that he didn't want you to get hurt because of him." Ricky replied putting his hands up in surrender he hadn't done anything wrong outside of not being able to tell his brother no when he should.

"Snuffy shut up no one is mad at you it's your brother we're all worried about. Mel you want me to get Hank to talk to him ?" Patty asked her cousin.

Mel shook her head "No I've seen Hank's version of talking to someone before and I would prefer it if my boyfriend stayed in one piece so I can kill him myself."

"I will be the first to admit that he is just a little obsessed right now but he means well I guess. At least that's what he says he tells me he doing this so you don't get hurt." Ricky tried he didn't want those two fighting anymore than they already were.

"_Mel if he actually meant well he would have just told you and not lied to you." _a voice in Mel's head said logically and she shook her head to get rid of the voice. "Ricky I wish he would have just trusted me with this I can help him but he won't let me. He shouldn't be asking you to do this because he has no clue what he is up against."

"Mel we are not even going to argue that point with you we could all help if he would let us. What I am asking is what are we going to do about it ? Roman would help anyone of us if we were going crazy like he is now." Patty asked her cousin looking her in the eyes.

"_He's not going crazy he is cheating on you that is what is with all the secrets and they are helping him pull one over on you." _the voice inside Mel's head informed her but she fought to push it away. But part of it did make sense he could be cheating on her. She thought it would be best not to mention that she was hearing voices to her cousin she would only worry about her. "I don't know what to do about him right now he is so obsessed that there is nothing that can be said to get through to him."

"Maybe Em could try if he would listen to anyone right now it would be her. But that is not likely since her driving almost killed him this morning so I'm out of ideas." Ricky said helplessly.

"We could always summon his dad I don't know what good that would do but it is worth a shot. We know that he won't listen to your mom or Lilly all they would just end up in another big fight like they had last time he asked her for help." Patty suggested she really didn't have that many ideas on the subject.

"Jack and Alan are two of the best researchers that I know they should be able to dig up something I'll have to talk to them later tonight." Mel said hell if she could she was going to get out of them where they really found Roman she wasn't buying their story about what happened. She knew they knew what was really going on.

"Who will only refuse to tell you what they know about what is going on. If you want to get to the bottom of this you should ask Aunt Prue she has nothing better to do but drive everyone crazy. She will be thankful that you are giving her a job." Ricky retorted he didn't know what exactly the two young men from the future were hiding but he knew it was something.

Mel sighed "Thanks for telling me all of this Ricky but I think we should probably get to class before we all get in trouble."

"Mel we'll help him don't worry these things always work out." Patty assured her cousin.

"_There is no way for you to help him he doesn't need help you're the one who needs help he is stepping out on you not the other way around." _the voice told her but she again fought to push it away. Mel walked off to her next class which she had with Val thinking that maybe she would have a new take on how to help Roman with his obsession.

* * *

"Lizzie I think that maybe we should talk about it." Wyatt suggested as the two of them sat on his bed waiting for Prue to get back.

"Wy there is nothing to talk about you're the one who can't make their mind up not me I know what I want. No amount of talking about it is going to do any good until you come out and tell me what it is you want from me because until you do I'm not even sure that you know what you want." Liz replied shaking her head if he wasn't ready to admit his feelings then there was nothing for them to talk about.

Wyatt leaned back against his head board and sighed. "Liz you have to know that I am working on figuring this all out I just don't know what I feel right now. I do know that I love you and that is one thing that will never change no matter where we go from here."

"That's complete bullshit Wyatt you know what you feel you're just afraid to admit it to yourself." Liz shot back at him there was no use in being gentle when he needed some sense knocked into him.

"Liz I'm just so confused right now and I'm not afraid to admit that if you would just be patient with me I could give you an answer soon. But this pressure you keep putting on me to answer you is hard to live up to." Wyatt retorted he didn't know what else to tell he was becoming more sure of his feelings but not sure enough to tell her what he wanted from her.

Liz took his hand and placed it over her heart "Wyatt you're an empath you know feelings better than a lot of people. I want you to tell me what I feel for you." she ordered him maybe if he knew how she felt then he would make a move.

Wyatt took a deep breath and closed his eyes he could feel extreme feelings of love with a little bit of lust and longing mixed in when it came to him. "You love me and you want me. I can tell that much but I don't know anything more than that."

Liz rolled her eyes at him the idiot gave a bad name to blonds everywhere she was in love with him. Maybe he was that blind to his feelings. "I do love you Wy and I want to be with you it's up to you to figure out if you want to be with me or not. Because I will not force you into doing something you don't want to do. Trust me I know what that is like I went trough it with Dean I don't ever want you to feel like that way when it comes to me."

Wyatt put his arm around her and laid her head on his chest. "I love you too Lizzie I would tell you yes but I'm just not sure yet the one thing I am sure of is this though." he leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips which she returned.

Liz brought one of her hands up and ran it through his hair as they kissed. "I'm sure of that too I really like kissing you Wyatt." she went to kiss him again when she heard voiced outside the door.

"Shut up Troy you're going to get us caught." Prue's voice could be heard through the door.

"Prue you're the one who is going to get us caught if you don't learn how to whisper." Chuck replied he had his ear pressed up against the door.

"What is going on in there?" they heard Lilly ask.

"Uh I think that they're kissing genius that is what Liz just said." Roman answered his sister.

"All of you need to shut up and stop fighting we're still in trouble for the whole memory lane incident. They will be pissed if they find out we're spying on them." Calleigh said trying to silence them.

"Shh it's for their own good they need our help." Jake said dismissing Calleigh.

Wyatt and Liz both rolled their eyes "Ignore them Lizzie come here." he said pulling her closer to him and kissing her again.

Liz was going to let them have their fun until Prue spoke again "Do you guys think maybe their in there having hot kinky sex ?"

Then Wyatt and Liz heard a chorus of "shut up Prue."

Liz pulled away from Wyatt and put her feet on the floor "That is it I have had it with them." she announced as she stomped to the door. Wyatt couldn't help but chuckle a little at how pissed off she had got. She turned around to glare at him. They could both hear heavy footsteps leading away from his door.

"I guess we better go after the damn peeping toms."Wyatt shook his head they just didn't know when to quit. He took Liz by the hand and led her into the living room. Where Prue was thumbing through a magazine on the couch next to Henry. Chuck and Jake were sitting at the kitchen table with Troy trying to look innocent. Calleigh was sitting on top of Parker in one of the chairs. Bianca was sitting on the other side of Henry. And Lilly was looking at another magazine sitting in the remaining chair. Chris was still passed out on the love seat dead to the world. Roman was laid out in the middle of floor trying hard not to make eye contact with them.

Liz arched an eyebrow at all of them "What the hell do all of you think you're doing ?" she asked in a pissed off tone.

"We were not doing anything we've been sitting here waiting for the two of you to come out so we can get this thing started." Chuck said scratching the back of his head a tell tail sign that he was up to something.

"That is funny because I could have sworn I just heard Prue outside my bedroom door asking if me and Lizzie were having hot kinky sex. But I have been known to hear things every now and then." Wyatt said a sarcastic look on his face.

"Funny that the two of you should mention that it was all Lilly's fault actually it was her and Calleigh but you know me I had to go along and make sure they didn't do anything." Prue said shifting the blame off of herself.

"Oh that is so not fair Prue it was your and Troy's idea Lilly and I just went along for the ride." Calleigh corrected her.

"It was not my and Prue's idea if it was we wouldn't have gotten caught." Troy said sticking his tongue out at Calleigh and Lilly.

Liz shook her head at them "I swear that you are all small children who don't know how to mind their own business this is getting to be ridiculous."

"I agree they wouldn't listen when I told them not to go back there." Henry said smirking.

"Oh please Hank you were the one who wanted to give them five minuets and then go listen. I suggested and Prue agreed that we should act quicker." Troy said and then he saw the look he was getting from everyone. "Well it wasn't all my fault Prue thought it was a good idea too." he kicked himself mentally for admitting to that.

"What the hell did you guys think you were going to hear ?" Wyatt asked

"We were listening to see if you guys were getting it on but we only heard you kissing." Roman answered from the floor.

Henry really got a smirk on his face then "ooh Wyatt and Liz sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." he taunted them. Wyatt and Liz both blushed deeply.

"Real mature Hank." Bianca said rolling her eyes at him.

"Coming from the woman who went back there with the other juveniles." Chris said sitting up he had just given up on sleep it was no use to even try anymore.

"B I expect better out of you, you don't have to stoop to their level. Here is this what you wanted to see ?" Liz asked sarcastically reaching up and kissing Wyatt on the mouth it wasn't passionate but she let her mouth linger on his a moment before she pulled away.

"No we were just being nosey as usual but thanks for the show." Jake said throwing them a mock salute.

"Knock it off all of you I was so rudely woke up so we could have a movie marathon so I suggest we get started." grumpy Chris was not a fun person to be around but he would get over it.

"I agree Prue you already forced me to lie to B so lets get this going." Parker chimed in.

"Alright you got it." Prue walked into the kitchen and started pulling things out of the shopping bags on the table. "I've got gummy bears," Roman raised his hand and she tossed him the bag which he gratefully caught "I've got milk duds Parker catch," Parker put up his hands and easily caught the box she threw to him. "Gummy worms ," she tossed those to Lilly she didn't even have to ask "Mr. Cranky ass I got your peanuts." Chris clapped his hands and Prue threw them to him. "B I got you're licorice," she threw the bag across the room to the "Chocolate covered raisins here you go Jakie," she knew those were her brothers without asking. "Chip here are your snickers." she laid them on the table in front of him.

Chuck went through the bag that was in front of him "Wyatt here are you milky ways go long," Wyatt ran across the living room and Chuck hit him right in the hands. "Troy I got your snow caps." he set the box in front of the older man. "Cal peanut M&M's," he called tossing a bag to her. "Marshmallows obviously go to Ladybug," he tossed the bag to Prue. "And for Lizzie I got your cookie dough ice cream, sprinkles, and chocolate syrup."

Liz walked to him and took the items from him grabbing a spoon out of the drawer "You know me too well Chip." she said smiling at Chuck.

Henry stuck out his bottom lip and knitted his eyebrows together "Hey what about me ?" he asked.

Prue picked up a whole shopping bag and handed it to him "For you my fat ass cousin I got butterfingers, gummy bears, licorice, peanut M&M's, chocolate covered raisins, and sunflower seeds."

Henry smiled "Thank you Ladybug you know I can't ever decide on one."

"Dude are you seriously going to eat all that ?" Parker asked his nephew.

Henry nodded his head "Probably if not I do share very well." he said in his little boy voice.

"What are we watching first ?" Chris asked not really wanting to have to watch something stupid.

"I vote Fast and Furious." Troy yelled out.

Liz shook her head at her brother "Not so fast jack ass ladies first or I'll tell Aunt Piper you aren't using you're manners." she threatened him.

"There is no need to drag my mother into this you girls can go first we are gentlemen." Wyatt said he was moving the table so he could fix a spot on the floor for him and Liz.

"Good I think we should watch the Wizard of Oz." Liz said and a collective groan went up from the guys in the room.

"I thought that was put on the veto list along with Peter Pan ?" Henry asked he hadn't been a fan of that movie since the whole incident with them getting sent to Never Land.

"Henry you're still mad because you had to stay with Grams and miss out on all the fun we had." Lilly said clapping her hands.

Prue stuck out her bottom lip and pouted "Please guys let us watch this ?" she begged and of course they all gave in.

"Fine but we get to pick next." Chris agreed.

"Thank you Chrissy." Lilly yelled giving him a wave.

Chris got up and moved from the love seat so Prue and Chuck could curl up there. He moved B and Henry to the other side of the couch so he could sit down. Jake settled himself in the chair with Lilly. "Troy I'm not a man whore like my brother I don't have anything you can come sit by me." he yelled and Troy jumped over the back of the couch.

"Troy watch it this thing can't take your fat ass jumping on it." Henry warned him.

"Between you and the couch and Ro and the recliner something has to be done." Lilly stated getting glares from both men.

Liz handed Wyatt the movie "Wy put the movie on before those three start fighting over their furniture because Lilly can talk about no one with her and the coffee table." Wyatt did as he was told and put the movie on giving Bianca control of the remote she was the only fair one.

As they settled in to watch the movie none of them noticed that Jack and Alan had orbed in a little ways down there hall where they couldn't see them.

"You ready to do this Al ?" Jack asked in a harsh whisper.

"As ready as I'll ever be Jack." Alan agreed and then he read the spell he had in his hands. A portal opened in the living room when he finished sucking the thirteen into it before they even knew what was happening.

"They are so going to kill us when this is over with." Jack sated the obvious.

"I know pal lets go get our demon now." Alan said clapping him on the back as they orbed out.

* * *

Kyle orbed into the kitchen of the manor where all the Halliwell sisters and Andy were sitting mostly because he had nothing better to do with his time since Parker had moved out he had no one to torment.

"Hi Kyle." Phoebe said cheerfully for her not to have trusted him when he was alive she didn't mind him so much now.

"Hey guys." He replied sitting at the counter.

"What are you doing here Kyle ?" Andy asked out of curiosity.

Kyle shrugged "I was bored and I was wondering if you had heard from Parks ? I haven't seen him in a few days don't tell him this but I kind of miss him."

"I thought you knew he got a new love interest and he has been spending all his time with her." Andy replied stifling a laugh at the face his friend made.

"Parker does not do well with women as a matter of fact his track record is horrible." Kyle said a look between pride and disbelief on his face.

"Oh trust me when I say that he doesn't know she likes him she gives him all the signs and he ignores them I've seen it's not pretty." Paige answered to that.

"That is because he has been hanging around your husband to long Missy Paige that man is almost as blind as Wyatt is." Piper arched an eyebrow daring her sister to dispute that.

"Henry can't be any worse than Andy here is." Prue scoffed.

"Enough man bashing if this is what happens I'm going to ban Kyle from coming over here." Andy said jokingly.

"Oh you will not Kyle can come over here any time he wants to." Piper said brushing her brother-in-law off.

"See there Andrew you have just been told." Kyle mocked him giving him the finger. Andy got up put him in a head lock and threw him to the ground.

"Andy be a big boy we've talked about this you're going to be a daddy." Prue said to ruffle her husband.

Andy was sitting on top of Kyle's chest poking him in the ribs "Sorry I can't do that Kyle needs to learn his place."

"I swear those men are more like kids than the kids are." Paige threw her hands up.

"Can't help that Paige it's not my fault I'm a little bored I only have three charges who never call me so I have nothing better to do with my time." Andy replied getting off of Kyle.

"They think they can handle everything themselves if it is left up to Chris and Hank they will never call you. If you ever get a call it will most likely be from Ladybug." Phoebe answered him she knew her nephews were not thrilled about having a whitelighter they could heal.

Leo appeared in a shower of orbs a grin on his face he kissed Piper on the cheek before he spoke. "I have some good news for you guys Kyle I'm glad you're here this affects you too." he said brightly.

"What is it this time Leo ?" Prue asked wanting to know what he had done now.

"The other elders agreed that since you three really don't have charges and since Prue is pregnant that they were going to make it look like you never died. Prue so you can go get a job, Andy you can have your job back and so can you Kyle." Leo explained the things he did for the love of his family.

"That is great Leo I'm not even going to ask what you had to do for them to do that." Piper mistrusted all elders with exception of her husband.

"Nothing I talked to Sandra I think she did it just to piss Odin off." Leo smirked.

"Speaking of elders that reminds me Parker got telepathy could you ask them about that ?" Piper asked knowing he would do it.

"Wait he got a new power and you neglected to tell us ?" Phoebe asked indignant at being kept out of the loop.

"It slipped my mind yes he got that power I hate that damn power more than anything. Chris and Wyatt abuse it to no end that was the worse thing anyone ever gave them." Piper ranted.

"It makes since he is closer to their age than he is to ours and he does a lot of things with them so he would need that power. The only two that don't have it in that group are Chuck and B." Paige thought out loud.

"That doesn't matter though they have fought so many demons together that Chuck and B know what they're thinking anyway." Leo replied to that.

"He doesn't know all their little quirks yet so until he does this should help him out some it just doesn't mean that Piper has to like it. I'm with her on this one I don't like it that they can talk about things right in front of us without us knowing." Phoebe said knitting her brows together it only bothered her because she was missing out on knowing something she really couldn't help herself. She felt the need to know everything about everyone.

"Anyway Leo what the hell do I tell people when I go to get my old job back ?" Andy asked he didn't know what to tell them.

"With the exception of Darryl none of them are going to remember that you died. So what it is going to say in your records is that you transferred to LAPD at the time you got killed after you were cleared by the IA investigation. It will say that you were promoted to captain and decided to transfer back here." Leo explained.

Andy looked at him confused "This station already has two captains Mitchell is over parole and Morris is over the inspectors." he stated as if Leo should have thought of that.

Leo smirked at him "Well I happen to know that there is not a captain over the night shift guys also known as the narcs. All they have is a Sargent now I will warn you that I have met a couple of those guys and they are very nice boys."

"That could be debated I never have met a narc I liked they are unpredictable and a little unstable they have a hard time following rules and never under any circumstances will they ask for help." Andy recited mostly to see what kind of reaction he got out of Piper and Paige.

"Hey now I will have you know that Hank is one of those guys you are talking about he follows the rules sometimes. He is only unstable when a certain niece of mine summons his dead wife." Paige defended her son she really did smother the poor boy. Andy fought hard not to smile he was getting the effects he desired.

"And Chris is not unpredictable you just don't always know what he is going to do when he feels threatened. There are times when he will ask for help just not always when he should." Piper chimed in . Andy was laughing hard now he had successfully gotten a rise out of the both of them.

Leo shook his head "Not funny Andy the one thing you don't do is speak bad of either of the momma's boys Paige and Piper will kill you."

"So it would not be wise for me to say I think Henry is the most stubborn person on the face of the planet then ?" Kyle asked a smile playing on his lips.

Phoebe did smirk when she saw the looks on her sisters' faces "Look I know that you and my nephew have this history that none of us really want to know about but I wouldn't say things like that if I were you. Not if you want to continue to live anyway. Let me explain this for you don't talk bad about Chris or Hank in front of Piper or Paige both of them are their boys. Don't talk bad about Wy in front of me or Coop. And don't bad mouth Jake in front of Leo. We try to be impartial but it never works out that way." it was Kyle's turn to laugh.

"Pheebs try not to be so dramatic I know that, that is your thing but tone it down some." Prue said it wasn't really a good idea for her to make fun of Phoebe when she was pregnant.

Paige shook her head violently "Prue I wouldn't say things like that to Phoebe right now if I were you." she advised her oldest sister.

"And why not ?" Prue asked with a hooked eyebrow.

"Phoebe gets a little emotional when she's pregnant one mean word and you will make her cry. Me I get a little more touchy than usual. And Paige can get down right mean friendly word of advice just back off." Piper informed her.

"You guys can't be serious." Prue scoffed.

Leo nodded his head "Yeah they are very serious once when Phoebe was pregnant with Val she went on a three day crying jag anything anyone said made her burst out into tears." he confirmed.

"Fine I guess I will just have to settle for picking on you. I see that you haven't lost your love for flannel over the years." Prue teased looking at the red flannel shirt her brother-in-law was wearing.

Leo looked down at his shirt he didn't find anything wrong with it " There is nothing wrong with this shirt as a matter of fact Mel has one just like it that she wears all the time." he pouted. Everyone in the room laughed at how childish he sounded when he said that.

* * *

Prue awoke and found herself laying in the middle of a bed from what she could make out the colors in the room were dark and muted almost like it was all in black and white. Suddenly she felt the room begin to pitch and spin. "Oh this is just great I haven't felt this way since the morning after graduation and then the room wasn't actually spinning it was just my head." she yelled out to no one in particular since there seemed to be no one around to hear her save a for little black dog that she had no clue where it had come from.

The spinning in the room got faster and faster until suddenly she felt it come to a hard stop like it had hit something solid. Her head was dizzy from all the spinning she had been doing. "I officially hate demons and right now that includes my brother and my boyfriend they probably managed to piss off a demon again. And now we all have to pay for it." she told the dog who barked in agreement. "My point exactly finally I find someone who agrees with me I think I just might keep you when this is all over with you know a good idea when you hear one."

Prue could see a bright light filtering in through the windows and since the room had stopped moving and she finally felt confident enough to try to walk she stood up. After taking a few unsteady steps she walked to the window that was beside the bed. She could see much save for green treetops. "Might as well go out there and investigate," she said spying a picnic basket on the dresser "but I'm not leaving you here I hate to say it but I'm not brave enough to go out there on my own. So come on get in the basket I'll carry you." she scooped the tiny dog up and put it in the picnic basket she wasn't thrilled that yet again she had managed to get sucked into some other world and she hadn't even done anything to cause it.

Prue walked around the house first to be sure that there were no demons waiting there to surprise her. The house itself wasn't very big just a living room, the kitchen and another room in addition to the one she had woke up in.

There wasn't even a bathroom something that made Prue recoil in disgust she could not imagine not having indoor plumbing she just would not be able to handle having to go outside to use the bathroom and to take a bath. No she had to have a never ending supply of hot water and a actual bathroom she could take her sweet time getting ready in the morning. The one good thing about living with the boys was they had given her, her own bathroom.

The house had the build of a farmhouse and something about it seemed vaguely familiar to her she just couldn't put her finger on it. She looked down at the dog she was carrying "Well I don't see any demons in here so I guess we might as well go outside not that, that prospect thrills me but we can't stay in here no matter how much I would like to."

Prue walked to the first door she could find never once stopping to take notice of her attire. She opened the door cautiously one never knew when there might be a demon lurking around the next corner and with her being a Halliwell that was a very likely scenario. The bright sunlight that accosted her when she opened the door caused her to have to momentarily close her eyes because she was blinded by it. When she opened her eyes again the bright sunlight caused her to have to squint to make out her surroundings.

All around her the young witch could see tiny houses that looked like they were made for elves or some other really small people. It looked like she had always imagined that the north pole would look except there wasn't any snow. Instead there was a lush green landscape that stretched on for a lot further than Prue could see.

"Well I'll tell you what I might not know where we are but we're definitely not in Kansas anymore." Prue said dryly to the little dog in her basket. She looked around again and what she saw in the center of town made her eyes widen in disbelief. "No there is no way this can be happening to me." she groaned but it was happening what she had saw was the yellow brick road she was in Oz.

Just to be sure Prue checked her clothes sure enough she was wearing a blue and white checkered dress that looked like a table cloth. She put her hands to her hair and she could feel that it was in two pig tails. She knew if she had a mirror she would see two red bows in her hair. "Why it always has to be Prue dressed up in these ridiculous outfits I will never know. It is almost like these demons have a pact when using a spell try to make the oldest child of Phoebe Halliwell look ridiculous and I shudder to think what these shoes are going to do to my feet." she rambled on to herself there was no one but the dog to talk to and she didn't see another soul around for miles. She did the only thing she could do she got up and started exploring the town.

* * *

A/N: Jack and Alan are going to be in so much trouble when the gang finds out it was them who sent them to Oz. Poor Prue is kinda getting payback for all the meddling she has been doing lately. Andy, Prue, and Kyle are getting their lives back right where they left off. I thought it was time to bring Kyle back we haven't heard from him in a while. Things between Wyatt and Liz are heating up they can't seem to keep their hands off of each other. So Until next time please review.


	3. Off To See The Wizard

Chapter 3: Off To See The Wizard

"Hey Mel you still with us hun ?" Val asked snapping her fingers in front of her cousin's face she didn't know what was up with the older girl but she had been zoning out a lot today that was her job.

"Valerie don't snap your damn fingers in my face I was just thinking about something." Mel snapped. Her cousins looked at her worried sure Mel had a temper but she never just flew off the handle like that.

"Mel you ok pal ?" Ricky asked her looking her in the eyes he arched an eyebrow when she didn't answer him right away. And even though he knew he shouldn't do it he attempted to get in her mind using his telepathy but he got pushed back Mel had her mental blocks put up good.

"Ricky I'm fine you guys don't have to worry about me. Val I'm sorry I snapped I was just thinking about things." Mel replied waving off her concern she hadn't even felt Ricky trying to get into her head.

"Now that we have established that Mel is fine. I think we all want to know just where the hell Val was this morning because we all know that she wasn't studying for no test." Carly said itching to know what her best friend had been doing without her.

Val looked around the quad they were sitting in to make sure that her sister and Emily were not anywhere around not that she had to worry they were in class they didn't have a free period that hour like the others did. But that had never stopped them before. She leaned across the table they were sitting at "What I'm about to tell you guys can go no further than here." she said deathly serious.

"Val we're your friends here we're not going to tell anyone else." Patty assured her this had to be good Val only got serious like this when she had done something that while it wasn't bad it would get her in trouble with her siblings.

"I mean it you guys can't tell even Penny and Em because the whole world will know then." Val maintained knowing that the group she was talking to now could be trusted.

"Damn it Val we won't tell them just tell us you've got me curious now." Ricky said beings that the majority of his friends were females he had gotten to be just as bad as they were.

"I was with Troy." Val rushed out of her mouth closing her eyes so she didn't have to see their facial reactions.

Their eyes all got real big and Ricky had his mouth hanging open. "I don't want to hear you say anything about me and Jason anymore he is only six years older than me Troy is eight years older than you." Carly replied to that information.

"So what did you guys do together all morning ?" Patty asked a smirk on her face.

Val blushed deeply "I think you know what we did together all morning and I do mean all morning because he is just that good."

"The better question is where did you two find to do it ? The last time I checked he doesn't have a place of his own." Mel asked that was such a question that Piper would ask.

"Well you know grandpa always goes to work early and he has a few spare bedrooms." Val answered no longer feeling shy about the subject.

"And then they call me the sleeze at least I've never taken one of my men back to grandpa's house to bang." Carly smirked.

"What the hell would have you two done if grandpa had come home ? Or grandpa Sam could have come over he does spend a lot of his spare time there now." Ricky reasoned with her she didn't think a lot before she did things.

"Please no one has seen Grandpa Sam in days and once grandpa leaves the house in the morning he doesn't come back until all his meetings are done for the day. We were in the clear and besides that we weren't even being loud." Val blew off their concern.

"Ew that is more information than any of us needed to know just stop right there I don't need that many details." Patty said shaking her head her and Ricky had still yet to have sex and they were both ok with it.

"Prue is going to kill Troy when she finds out about this and then she is going to kill you." Mel stated the obvious she was feeling a little bit better than she had been earlier. She still didn't think that it would be wise to tell her cousins that she had been hearing voices telling her not to trust Roman all morning they would just worry and tell her mom.

"Oh please Troy is her best friend and with the match making trip she has been on lately she will be thrilled it's less work that she has to do." Val didn't think it would bother her sister but she also was in no rush to tell her about it either on the off chance that she would have a fit.

"But you are her baby sister she won't be happy that you're seeing a man that much older than you. Especially when he has a record of running off without telling anyone. She won't want to see you get hurt if that happens and neither do I." Ricky felt protective of the younger Halliwell females and he didn't want to see anything happen to any one of them. He liked Troy and he thought he was a great friend he just didn't like the thought of him dating any of his girls. He was the token male of the group he only sometimes had Billy. It was his job to protect all of them when the older guys were not around.

"Ricky that is very sweet but I know what I'm doing it's not like I'm marrying the guy we just did we what did and that was that. There is nothing for you to worry about." Val assured him.

Ricky looked from her to Mel who he still wasn't convinced was alright. "It's my job to worry when the older guys aren't around all of you are my girls I don't want to see anything bad happen to any of you."

Patty laid her head on his shoulder "You know this is why I love you Snuffy you're too sweet for your own good." She snuggled close to him.

Ricky kissed her on top of her head "I love you too Charlie." he wrapped his arm around her.

"Ah talk about your hallmark moments," Billy said walking up on them effectively ending their discussion about Val and Troy. "What's going on guys ?" he asked looking at each one of them.

"Nothing we are just hanging out I won't even ask how you found us." Carly answered the boy she thought of as another cousin.

Billy rolled his eyes " I sensed for you not that I had to I swear we're like the Cullins on Twilight we all group together." he said sarcastically.

"You have been warned about comparing us to vampires it's not funny just because you think it is you big dumb jerk." Ricky said using his phrase for anyone who managed to piss him off.

"No shit Billy we have other friends and so do you we are not as bad as you make us sound." Mel retorted shaking her head at him it had been a good analogy and somewhat true.

Billy got a grin on his face "Name one non magical person that any of us hang out with." he dared them.

"My dad for starters, Uncle Henry, and Uncle Darryl." Ricky listed.

"And then there is Jason and D.J. I think it's safe to say we're not clannish like you're trying to make us sound." Carly agreed.

Billy nodded his head in agreement "Ok I stand corrected by the Halliwell women as usual."

"Where you working tonight Billy ?" Ricky asked his male best friend he had the wheels in his head turning he was going to get to the bottom of what was bothering Mel. He had noticed how she hadn't even reacted to the fact he was trying to get into her head.

"Charmed I think Aunt Piper finally decided we could be trusted again after our last little episode when we got into the argument over who was right about whatever it was we were talking about that night." Billy answered he could tell his friend had other things on his mind but it was nothing he could say in front of the girls.

"Yeah and then neither one of you turned out to be right I was but like usual no one listens to me I might know something. But no you never think about that." Patty chimed in on the matter.

Val's eyes began to sparkle with mischief "Is it just me or do they remind anyone else of Wyatt, Liz, and Chuck ?" she asked.

"Oh no you're not the only one they are exactly like Wyatt, Liz, and Chuck. Charlie and Ricky being Wyatt and Liz while Billy is Chuck who has to stand back and watch as they continually deny their feelings for each other. But those are just my feelings on the matter." Carly rambled.

"I take offense to that Carly we are not as bad as Wyatt and Liz it only took us two to admit our feelings the last time I checked they still have yet to." Ricky scoffed.

"Which reminds me I talked to Prue last night guess what Wyatt and Liz did ?" Val asked she couldn't believe she had forgot to pass that tidbit of information on .

"They made out we already heard about that Val or at least I did any way Henry called me and told me when it happened." Patty couldn't believe that her cousin was that far behind in her gossip.

Val smiled at her "And you would be wrong to guess that no Wyatt and Liz did together what you and Ricky have yet to do together." she said making her eyebrows dance.

"Wait just a second you mean to tell me that Wyatt and Liz actually did the deed together ?" Carly asked not able to believe the words that were coming out of the older girl's mouth.

"Yes ma'am they sure did and before you ask it is true because Liz told B and Wyatt told mom." Val informed them happy to have once again scooped them when it came to all the latest gossip.

"I'm just not sure that I believe what you're saying Val I'm not denying that Prue knows her shit all I'm saying is this is Wyatt and Liz we are talking about they have no clue how they feel about each other I just can't see them having sex." Billy disputed.

"Well believe it because it has been confirmed now they are trying to work out where they stand with each other. We are now on Wyatt and Liz as a couple watch because he has promised her an answer within a week." Val was just like a tabloid reporter and if her dream of being a fashion designer didn't work out she would make one hell of a reporter.

"Val what will you and your sister do when my brother and Liz finally get together ? You will have nothing to entertain yourselves with then." Mel asked laughing.

"I'll have you know that I will still have a certain two people sitting at this table to watch out for my bet is the two of them do it by Christmas." Val was pretty far into her reporter mode.

"Val shut up that is sick and none of your business." Patty yelled at her, her cousins just didn't know when they were crossing the line.

"Ah Val I think you better quit you're making Charlie and Ricky blush." Billy teased knowing full well that if he didn't watch himself Patty was capable of kicking his ass.

"Billy, Val stop picking on Charlie and Ricky or I will not stop them when they want to kick your asses." Mel warned them. _"The only person's ass you need to worry about kicking is Roman's." _the voice inside her head started back up again.

Val and Billy pouted "Fine ruin all of our fun Mel you're getting to be as bad as Aunt Piper ." Billy informed her knowing full well how much she hated to be compared to her mother.

* * *

Prue jumped back startled she almost dropped the basket she was carrying when a bright light appeared in front of her and it transformed to reveal a woman dressed in a bright pink dress and hat, with a sparkly wand. She instantly thanked God that she had got stuck as Dorothy and not as Glenda that much pink made her want to puke.

Phoebe had sickened her out on the color as a child and had, had one more fit when she came home to find her oldest daughter had painted her bedroom purple and black. The compromise the two of them had reached was Prue would settle for yellows and other pastel colors until she moved out at which point she could paint her room whatever color she wanted. She had done just that, that was why her room was now purple and black she was thinking about painting again she was bored with the color scheme.

She had to bite back laughter when she saw who had ended up as Glenda the good witch of the North. It was hard not to laugh but somehow she managed not to it wouldn't help her case any if she did. Besides that she had no room to talk with the way she was dressed.

"One word Prue and I swear I will not be responsible for what I do to you. I know that somehow this is your brother's fault so I'm also holding this against you." Bianca said putting her hands on her hips. She was staring Prue down Bianca wasn't one for the annoyingly chipper personality of Glenda either so how she had got stuck as her was anyone's guess.

Prue couldn't contain her laughter it would have been fine had B not put her hands on her hips she looked ridiculous standing there like that dressed in layers of pink ruffles. "I'm sorry B I can't help it I just so did not figure you as the Glenda type that is more Lilly than it is anyone." she wiped the tears from her eyes that her laughing had produced when she saw that Bianca was frowning at her.

"And I figured that Dorothy was more Liz's style but here you are wearing a table cloth as a dress. I knew that you guys should have never been allowed to watch that movie things like this always happen." Bianca huffed wanting nothing more than to get out of the five hundred pounds of pink lace she was in.

"This is not my fault there is no possible way you can blame me for this one I didn't even do anything at all this time. Like you said if anyone is to blame for this it is my brother you know the boy can't help but piss off demons and then they come after all of us." Prue said arching her eyebrow this wasn't her fault this time but she couldn't help but feel she was getting paid back for sending Wyatt and Liz down memory lane.

"Guilt by relation and since you are his sister you are just as guilty as he is." Bianca maintained stubbornly.

"B you know how I love to argue with everyone but this isn't helping right now I think that we should probably figure out what the hell we do next." Prue suggested.

Bianca sighed and a small grin appeared on her face "For once in your life you're right Ladybug. As much as I hate to say this I think that we are going to have to let this one play out like in the actual movie with a slight twist beings as we are all in here together."

Prue looked around the dead town "B I want you to know this means you have to get the damn munchkins to come out here because that is so your job right now. And you have to be nice about it."

"Prue I teach six and seven year olds for a living in addition to teaching tenth graders I know how to be nice." B replied dryly rolling her eyes.

"B Maria is the nice one you're the super duper bad ass." Prue corrected her with an arched eyebrow.

Bianca shrugged she couldn't deny that one. "Prue now is so not the time to mention my sister to me because she would actually enjoy prancing around in all this pink lace and shit. But no Maria never has to do anything like this it's always B hell even O would be better suited for this but no she had to go get herself killed on me. I think that is payback for you and I sending Wyatt and Liz down memory lane it has to be." she ranted on and on causing a look of pure amusement to cross Prue's face.

Prue gave her a minute and watched the older woman take a few deep breaths "You good now B ?" she asked when it looked like she had finally calmed down.

"Yeah I'm good so lets get on with this," Bianca said and then she gritted her teeth she really didn't want to have to ask what she had to ask now. "Are you a good witch or a bad witch ?" she huffed out.

Prue stopped herself just in time from letting the sarcastic comment she had in mind roll out of her mouth. "I'm not a witch at all I'm Dorothy Gale from Kansas." she rolled her eyes at how cheesy she sounded. Her tv viewing habits so needed to be monitored it was sad that she knew these lines by heart. But in her defense so did Liz and Lilly that made them just as bad as she was if not worse.

Bianca waited a pause she had no idea what came next so she just decided to wing it, it always worked so well for them in the past. "Hey little dudes you can come out now all is clear." she yelled out only to see Prue smirk at her.

"Hey little dudes ? I thought we talked about you being nice ?" Prue asked a pure look of amusement on her face. She shifted the basket she was carrying from her right arm to her left arm that damn dog was heavy.

"That was a nice as I can be under the circumstances they are very lucky that I didn't cuss their pint size asses out. I haven't been a real big fans of dwarf like people since I had the damn gnome for a teacher at magic school." Bianca informed her dryly she was not in the mood to be nice she didn't want any part of this but yet again she had been sucked into something just by hanging out with the Halliwells.

Prue again shifted the weight of the basket it was getting heavy with her just standing there holding it. "I never knew a damn dog this small could be this heavy." she mused and both she and B could hear the sounds of childlike giggles behind them.

Bianca cast a look over her shoulder and saw small people starting raise up from all directions some of them out of flowers. " I take it that those would be munchkins ?" she asked with an arched eyebrow more and more of the Halliwell traits were rubbing off on her the more time she spent with them.

Prue nodded her head "That would be them B now you need to try to be nicer you sounded just like Henry earlier. That was so something he would say. Actually that was an Aunt Paige comment but he is her son so that makes sense."

"Fine then would it be ok if I referred to them as little people ?" she huffed sarcastically.

Prue smiled at her encouragingly "That is much better there may be hope for you yet."

As the munchkins made their way over to them Prue and Bianca were relatively certain that they could make out four of them that just didn't belong. For starters they were too tall and they also looked ridiculous in the outfits they were wearing.

"Oh and we thought we had it bad B we could be the four of them." Prue giggled.

"Prue something tells me that this is not the time to laugh I really don't want an oversized munchkin trying to kick my ass." Bianca replied trying her best not to laugh but it was hard she was pretty sure that a munchkin was not supposed to be almost six feet tall.

"B you look ridiculous pink is so not you're color." Liz was doubled over laughing not that she had any room to talk she was dressed in a short green dress with giant flower petals around her head.

"Oh please this is coming from you right now Liz with the way you're dressed." Roman said busting a gut that was the funniest thing he had seen in days. He apparently hadn't looked down at the way he was dressed. He had on what could be generously be called a blue polo shirt that didn't fit him at all and he had a green tie around his neck. The plaid pants he had on were too small as well they didn't even come down to his knees.

"Men who look like British school boys should not talk about anyone." Lilly told her brother. Not that she looked better than any of them did she was wearing a pink tutu.

Poor Calleigh was in the same boat as Lilly "Just let me ask one question do I get this special treatment because I'm part of the thirteen or because I hang out with Halliwells ?" she asked things like this never happened to her before Wyatt became her whitelighter.

"My guess would be a little bit of both." Prue wagered not that she would ever know the difference she was a Halliwell she had been on demonic hit lists since birth.

"I hate to sound whiny but could we please get on with this I rather not be dressed up like a sugar plum fairy all day." Lilly whined.

"Then don't whine Lilly that is the only thing I can tell you waiting around for a wicked witch is not an exact science." Bianca sighed Lilly was the most childlike out of all the thirteen shocking since Jake was the youngest.

Liz grinned "You know there is one way for you to get the wicked witch to come faster you could always sing." she suggested knowing she was barking up the wrong tree with Bianca about that issue.

"I don't sing you know that Lizzie I swear they got the wrong sister to do this. Where the hell is Maria when I need her."Bianca ranted but she didn't have long to indulge herself in that rant when the wicked witch appeared.

The green face hooked nosed witch strode right up to Prue getting in her face. Prue actually had to stop herself from rolling her eyes never in her life had she actually seen a witch that looked like this demons yeah but never a witch. _Well let the games begin. _She thought to herself gearing up for a showdown.

"You're the one who killed my sister ?" the witch accused her, her ugly face inches from Prue's.

Prue crinkled her nose up she had smelt better breath on demons "First of all try a tic tac second of all I didn't mean to kill your sister it wasn't like I had control over where that house was going to land." Liz shot her a warning look this was no time for her to be antagonizing an evil witch.

The witch ignored Prue's comment and walked over to the house where the ruby slipper clad feet of the wicked witch of the east could be seen sticking out from underneath it. Just as she was about too grab the shoes Bianca waved the wand she had in her hand and they magically appeared on Prue's feet.

"Give them back to me." the witch demanded of Bianca who stood her ground. Bianca was by far the most dangerous of the thirteen to be dealing with she felt she had nothing to lose so she wouldn't back down.

Bianca pointed down to Prue's feet "I don't think that's going to be happening any time soon they are going to stay right where they are at for however long it takes. So how about you hop back on your broomstick and go terrorize someone else ?" she suggested the sarcasm dripping from her words.

"I'm going now but mark my words I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too." the witch warned Prue before disappearing in a puff of red smoke.

"You know this is all very amusing but I would really like to I don't know maybe find the others so we can get out of here." Roman said raising an eyebrow he had damage control to do when he got back whether he wanted to or not. He was going to have to try to talk to Mel again even if it killed him.

Lilly narrowed her eyes at her brother "I see that you don't like it so much when you get sucked into these things with us pay backs are hell little brother." she informed him.

Liz shook her head and stepped in between the two of them "Not now guys we have to find the others before something seriously fucked up happens." she warned them this was no time for the two of them to get into one of their daily fights. They were starting to get worse than Prue and Jake if that was at all possible.

Calleigh looked confused for a moment "So what do we do now ?" she asked she left these things up to them she knew that Liz would be against anything she suggested.

"Now we take a little walk down the YBR and hope like hell we find the others before trouble comes our way." Liz said taking charge while she had the chance once they found the other three Halliwell power houses the ball would be out of her court at least Prue was open to suggestions. She got a collective confused look from the group.

"Lizzie what the hell is the YBR ?" Lilly asked her roommate.

Liz rolled her eyes it wasn't like she was speaking in another language when she abbreviated things she only did that when something should be obvious to them but they never really caught on "The Yellow Brick Road Lilly sometimes I think you might be the blond one. Don't worry though Wyatt never gets it either I really need to stop doing that when I'm not around the two smart boys." she informed them striking a trot down the Yellow Brick Road towards where the rest of her friends were. She looked behind her shoulder and called to the group "You guys coming or not ?" the other five people with her shook their heads and took off after her.

* * *

Ben was pacing like a caged animal in the sitting room of his Uncle Greg's house it had been weeks since they made a move to strike against the Halliwells and he was growing restless. He needed to act he had to do something he couldn't sit idly by anymore. He shoved his hands deep into his dress pants it showed that he had been raised by a lawyer he dressed like one. And whether he liked it or not the lack of patients he was exhibiting was the Halliwell coming out in him.

"Ben I don't know what you hope to accomplish by pacing a hole in the floor if you would just calm down and be patient whatever it is that is bothering you will work itself out." Greg Turner also known as Gorgon the source of all evil told his nephew looking up from the paper he was reading.

"So if I stop pacing you're going to let me attack the Halliwells ?" Ben asked hopefully but he resumed his ministrations when his uncle gave him a look that said he knew better than to ask that. "I didn't think so." he answered his own question sarcastically. He had just done it again reverted to his Halliwell traits unknowingly. He was more of a Halliwell than he was willing to admit right down to his powers. When it came to his demonic powers he hadn't gotten much only energy balls and flaming anything else he had, he had picked up over the years by killing demons. But like his twin brother he had all of his mother's powers with the exception of levitation.

"You know why we can't go after them just yet Ben we have to wait until the right time unless we take out a least two members in the power of twelve there is no use in going after them." Greg explained for about the hundredth time.

Ben stopped mid pace and ran his fingers through his dark blond locks he hated to admit it but he was a dead ringer for his mother. "Ok I can understand that what I don't understand is why you don't at least let me kill the two half demons."

"Because I need them in order to unify the underworld you know that too." Greg replied getting bored with the subject the younger man was too obsessed it would get them both killed if they didn't watch out.

Ben sighed and threw himself down into a chair identical to the one Greg was sitting in "Can you at least call that Phoenix in and see if he has had any success in getting rid of the younger Halliwell ?" he asked hoping he was going to get thrown a bone.

"Give Ken some time he is loyal and will do as told he is working on it the gypsy complicates things a little bit but he will take care of it." Greg assured him the boy was wearing on his nerves but he wouldn't have it any other way. The only feelings he allowed himself to feel were for the only nephew he had ever known the one he had raised and there for he was like a son to him.

Ben threw his hands up in the air "I knew this was a horrible idea. Why I ever agreed to rejoin you I will never know I think I was out of my mind at the time." he yelled out and his voice echoed off the high vaulted ceilings.

Greg looked at him with a cockeyed smirk "You agreed to rejoin me because we stand a better chance of riding ourselves of the Warren line together. And besides that we kept getting in each other's way so that neither of us were ever going to be able to get rid of them." He answered the question and watch amused as the younger man ran his hands over his face in a sign of frustration.

Ken shimmered in at that moment looking a little bit unsure and apprehensive. It wasn't that he was afraid to face the source he was more than a little afraid of Ben he had a wild unpredictable temper you never knew what you were going to get with him. Not only that but he had successfully taken over Ken's spot as Gorgon's golden boy.

"Finally where the hell have you been ?" Ben asked on the border of joy and annoyance he was glad the Phoenix was back but it had took him way too long.

Ken bowed to Ben "My prince I have been working on the younger Halliwells I almost had them the other day but the demon I chose for that job failed me." he explained himself.

The source gestured for Ken to stand up which he did "Don't bow when we're not in the underworld it looks strange. Ken how are you coming with the Halliwell girl ?" he demanded.

"My liege I am right now working on getting back in her good graces. The gypsy has been preoccupied with what happened to him. So he has been neglecting her lately I am using this to plant seeds of mistrust in her mind. It shouldn't take long she is already doubting him anyway all I have to do is move in and say the right things." Ken launched into a explanation of his plan's for Mel.

Ben scowled "So he can go after the Halliwells but I can't ?" he asked pissed off.

"He knows what he is doing and I have bigger plans for you I can't have the Halliwells seeing your face just yet." Greg explained brushing off his nephew's misplaced rage.

Ken was a bit uneasy at this exchange "My liege if you have no further use for me I can go." he said.

"Very well Ken if you find anything else worthwhile out report back to me." Greg ordered gesturing that it was ok for the Phoenix to shimmer out.

"Yes my liege." Ken replied shimmering out of the awkward situation he found himself in.

"If you won't allow me to attack the Halliwell cousins at least allow me to attack the Charmed Ones." Ben begged after Ken had gone he didn't care that he sounded like a petulant child.

Greg rolled his eyes and decided that for reasons of his sanity he better let the kid have his way or there would be no living with him. "You may not attack the Charmed Ones yourself but you may send a demon to attack the Charmed Ones if you so wish. I warn you though this won't work and you better not attack them yourself that would ruin our plan." he advised.

Ben smiled a smile that reminded Greg of Cole "Yes Uncle Greg I understand I think I have just the group of demons in mind for this." he replied shimmering out leaving Greg alone to his own devices.

* * *

Jack and Alan were walking through the winding maze also known as the underworld. Their clothing had holes in it because they had encountered several groups of demons already but they had yet to find the one they were looking for it shouldn't be this hard to find and vanquish one little demon. He wasn't even that powerful in this time.

"Al I don't know about you but all these damn cave walls are starting to look the same to me." Jack commented pointing at a rock he swore he had seen five minutes before.

"Jack everything down here looks the same it's not like they make maps of the underworld and if they did it's not like it would be accurate." Alan said rolling his eyes.

"We're sure we know where this demon is ?" Jack asked for what had to be the twentieth time.

"Yes Jack we are positive we know where this demon is. I know that you're Aunt Piper's son but I wish you would be a little more patient." Alan assured him again the man just couldn't hold on to his horses for more than five minutes without thinking that something was not right.

Jack glared at his cousin who was walking right next to him "I can't be patient I lived through what happened in the future when this demon killed Uncle Coop I don't want to repeat that. I would really like it if Jake wasn't the source of all evil anymore." he shot back sarcastically.

"I would really like that too Jack considering the fact that Aunt Phoebe is pregnant this time around which is your fault by the way." Alan informed him grabbing him by the arm and ducking behind a wall when he heard demons coming. The demons walked right past them without so much as glancing in their direction.

"I don't know how you can blame this one on me Al it's not like I held a gun to Uncle Coop and Aunt Phoebe's heads and forced them to have sex." Jack defended himself as they resumed walking.

"No you may not have done that exactly but you are the one who gave your sister that love potion to give to everyone because as I recall in our future Aunt Pheebs only had four kids." Alan pointed out like Jack should have thought of that.

"Maybe this is a good thing it will help Jake keep his humanity if we can't stop whatever it is that causes him to lose his faith in the first place." Jack suggested he wasn't all that sure that they could pinpoint what the hell had happened to Jake in the first place to make him lose his faith in the path of good.

"Jack I like to think that I was blessed with more brains than you were but I'm not even sure I can figure this one out I mean no one has been able to not even Prue who knows everything about him. I just hope that we're doing enough." Alan replied running his hand through his dark brown hair.

Jack poked his head out from around the corner they were about to walk around and checked to make sure that it was all clear before they continued on. "I tell you this much Al we're doing the best we can we can't do much more than that. It's not like we have anyone around to help us with this. We didn't tell Aunt Prue the full truth and she can't help because we can't risk something happening to her and the baby." he rambled on still seeing no signs of the demon they were looking for.

Alan turned so that he could smirk at him "I think that you are about to say all kind of nice things about me Jack starting with what a smart man I am."

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes he came to a dead stop and leaned up against a cave wall he knew he needed to be stationary to hear this one. "I have a feeling that you're about to tell why. I hope this idea doesn't get us in a shit load of trouble with the aunts later." he knew it was too much to hope for but he couldn't help it he tried to be an optimist that wasn't always easy considering who his mother was.

"You said we had no one here to help us and that just isn't true we can always call Uncle Cole he knows everything there is to know about every demon out there." Alan reminded him.

Jack smiled at him "You're right I do think that you are a very smart man lets get the hell out of here and call him." he orbed off before Alan could change his mind.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Jack and Alan reappeared in their older brothers' apartment it was the only safe place for them to call Cole. This was the only place they knew for sure no one would be home anytime soon. They couldn't risk going to Paige's house or the manor they were likely to get caught if they did that.

"So do you want to call him or should I ?" Jack asked as he took a seat at the table it wouldn't be wise for them to disturbed anything in the living room the thirteen would know about it and be after them like no other.

"I'll call him but only because it will touch off a fight between you and Aunt Prue if she found out you were the one to call him." Alan relented he wasn't unreasonable he just wanted to fix the future and keep Jack from fighting with Prue he didn't think that was too much to ask for. "Uncle Cole I know you can hear me we need your help." he called out he knew that Cole would come as soon as he was able he had a soft spot in his heart for all Halliwells he wouldn't leave them hung out to dry if he could help.

Cole shimmered in seconds later and he looked at the state of the apartment he shook his head he honestly expected better out of Piper's sons "Yes what did you two need ?" he asked calmly.

"We need your help." Jack said meekly while he reminded himself that this wasn't yet the Cole he knew.

Cole opened his arms wide "Ask and ye shall receive." he said solemnly ok so maybe he was a little bit like the Cole the boys had known in the future.

"We need to know everything you know about a wizard he is not technically a wizard yet I think he is just an alchemist. He goes by the name of Al and we think that he is somewhere in the east underworld." Alan explained for them.

Cole sat down and took a moment to think "It seems to me like I just heard something about him I can't remember where though. Why do you two boys need to know this ?" he asked like he said before the Halliwells were the only real family he ever had he didn't want them in danger if he could do anything to help it.

"Because in the future he killed our Uncle Coop." Jack admitted running his hand over his beard.

"Unless you boys are about as powerful as Wyatt is I don't think you will be able to do anything about him alone. It takes the power of three to vanquish him and I know that you won't go running to your mothers for help." Cole's blue eyes were thoughtful he was trying to come up with a way to help them without them having to go to their mothers he didn't ever want Phoebe to know that her husband had been killed it would hurt her too much.

"Trust us Uncle Cole me and Jack can take him we have everything we need to vanquish him we just need to know for sure where he is." Alan tried putting his worries at rest.

Cole laughed "You know I never imagined Paige or Piper's kids calling me uncle it sounds nice. If you are both absolutely certain that you can take him out I can shimmer you to him but you have to promise me you will bail out if it is too much for you to handle." he put his hand out for each boy to take and they all shook on it.

"It's a deal Uncle Cole you get us there and we'll do the rest of the work." Jack agreed hoping that after all this was over they were going to be one step closer to having a cousin who wasn't the source of all evil.

* * *

Chris was hanging out above a corn field as far as he could see there was corn, lush green land, and the yellow brick road. The swirling road was giving him a headache but he really had no choice in the matter when it came to scenery at the moment he couldn't move to change it. Unfortunately he was stuck as a scarecrow and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it he had tried orbing numerous times but he never could get that to work he now knew how Prue felt because she had never gotten control of her hearting.

He was thankful for the wide brimmed hat that was shading his face from the harsh sunlight otherwise he would have already passed out with a heat stroke. That was the only part of his costume that he was liking at the moment. The straw that was all over his body was itching the shit out of him the same went for the black and green burlap sacks that passed for pants and a shirt.

Chris seriously wished that he could get his powers to work so he could blast the damn annoying crows that kept landing on him with his elder bolts. Just their squawking was driving him to the brink of insanity.

At the moment he wanted nothing more than to have a normal life he loved his powers and he loved that he got to be different than everyone else but he could do a little less with all the unwanted all expense paid trips they got sent on these days. Life had been so much simpler before the source showed up. They only had to hunt demons if they wanted to and then they only did it for fun unless of course they managed to somehow piss one off and with them that had happened quite often.

"Oh get the hell out of here before I turn you into dinner for some homeless dude." Chris threatened a crow who landed on his arm. It seemed like the raven colored bird was mocking him. What he wouldn't give to unleash some elder bolts on it. But sadly that wasn't in the cards for him no matter how much he wanted it to be.

Chris craned his neck to right as much as he could he didn't know how long he had been up there in the sun but he thought his eyes were starting to play tricks on him. He could swear that he saw a group of six people walking up the road towards him but he couldn't be sure.

From a distance one of the people looked like Prue he had to be seeing things it was only logical that he would be seeing Prue she was part of his power of three. As the people in the distance got closer he also thought he could make out Liz and Lilly he was now reasonably sure that he wasn't seeing things. If he were seeing people it would have been Prue and Hank he was closest to them seeing Liz was more of a Wyatt thing.

When they got right up to him he knew that he wasn't seeing things there was no reason in the world he would be seeing them dressed up the way they were now not in his wildest dreams would they ever be dressed like characters from the Wizard of Oz. He couldn't help but bust out laughing even though he knew he had no room to laugh it just couldn't be helped though.

Lilly whirled around on her heels to glare at her brother as the passed a corn field "Roman I already told you about laughing once already today." she reminded him.

Roman looked confused he hadn't opened his mouth since right after they left munchkin city. He had made the mistake of telling his sister how cute she looked and she had threatened to have someone orb his family jewels far away. "Sis I didn't laugh I swear I learned my lesson I don't need another woman pissed at me right now. I've got more than I can say grace over with Mel."

The distinct sound of laughing could be heard again "Shh I heard it this time and I know it wasn't Ro he was talking to you." Liz said her ears perking up but it had stopped by the time she got them to be quiet.

"This is just great not only are we stuck in the land of Oz but now Lilly and Liz are hearing things." Calleigh said throwing her hands up ignoring the glare she got from the other two women.

"Add B's name to that list because I just heard it too." Bianca said straining her ears to listen she hoped that she didn't have to add hearing things to the list of shit that was wrong that day.

Prue rolled her eyes when she heard the laughter start again "If I didn't know any better I would swear that, that was Chris laughing like that no one else I know has that laugh. But I don't see him anywhere so it can't be the middle Halliwell brother." she said and then she heard it again now she was certain that is was Chris laughing. "Christopher Perry Halliwell where the hell are you I know that you're here." she yelled out at him.

Chris let out another round of laughter he didn't find Prue very intimidating dressed the way she was hell he never found her intimidating but this was too much for him to take. "Ladybug I'm over here." he called to her barely able to fight the laughter to talk. His laughter only got louder when he saw Prue look around in every direction but the one he was in.

Prue stamped her foot "Chris I don't know where you are but I will tell this much you are not funny. Now tell me just where the fuck it is you are." she demanded of him wishing that she hadn't stamped her foot like that she now had a pain shooting through it.

"Prue do me a favor and look to your left," Chris called to her and when she had done that he called out again " now look up Ladybug." he gave her a cheesy smile when she looked him right in the face.

"Chris how the hell did you get up there ?" Liz questioned him like it was his fault that he ended up on a pole in the middle of a corn field.

"Lizzie if I knew how I got up here I would be down already. Which reminds me Ro I need you or Ladybug to give me a little telekinetic push so I can get my ass down from here." Chris rambled on.

Prue was more than happy than to give her cousin a hand she waved her right arm violently and Chris went crashing to the ground with a thud. "There you go Peanut I hope that helped you." she said sweetly.

Chris pulled himself up off the ground by grabbing onto a corn stalk "Ow Prue that wasn't exactly what I had in mind. I want you to know that, that did not feel good let me remind you that I just had some broken ribs a couple of months ago thanks to your fat ass cousin they still haven't healed all the way yet." he bitched but he would always be grateful to Henry for pushing him out of the way of that bullet.

"Chris I think you're being dramatic again that is Prue and Lilly's area of expertise. And besides talk to me when you get stabbed by a cursed object and then can't remember what the hell happened to you." Roman shot back at him he knew that he was more than a little obsessed at the moment and he needed to tone it down but he couldn't help himself. He needed to get the fuck out of Oz so he could get to the bottom of what was going on.

"Not now we don't have time for you boys to be comparing war stories. Ro I think that your obsession has gotten you into more than enough trouble for right now so let it go for five minutes while we get our asses out of this mess." Bianca put her foot down she wasn't going to deal with either one of them at the moment she was too pissed off with the powers that be to be nice to anyone.

"Sorry B." they both mumbled in unison it was quite a sight the both of them with heads bowed dressed up like characters from a child's movie.

"Chrissy did anyone ever tell you that you looked good in green and black ?" Lilly questioned him with a straight face.

"Why thank you Lilly you make a cute ballerina." Chris complimented the younger woman sarcastically he didn't have time to play games with her he needed to get out of the outfit he was in because he was sure he would be broke out. He was allergic as hell to anything that wasn't cotton he was itching in places he hadn't itched since he played sports in high school.

"Why I must I always be the voice of reason that no one listens to ?" Calleigh asked the group as a whole other than B she was the only one who ever tried to talk any sense into them and they almost never listened to her.

Bianca shrugged her shoulders "Join the club Cal they don't always listen to me either I have to put on my mean teacher voice to get them to pay any attention."

"What I wouldn't give right now for a camera I think that there are some people who need to see you dressed like that namely Lindsey she would get a kick out of this since she is convinced you are the wicked witch of the west." Chris said laughing and pointing at his friend.

"Chris shut up at least one well placed fireball won't kill me. Hell it doesn't even have to be a fireball I'm reasonably sure that an energy ball will do the trick." Bianca shot back at him.

Liz smirked at her friend "B was that a threat ? Because it sure sounded like it you're miss I don't use threats." she asked cupping her hand around her ear like she hadn't heard right.

"It sounded like a threat to me too but remember I'm highly paranoid by nature." Chris replied trying to hide the smirk on his face.

"Ha, ha you two are one big ball of jokes and here I thought Hank was the funny I guess I was wrong about that." Bianca bit back sarcastically.

"You know for the good witch of the north she isn't very nice is she ?" Ro asked rhetorically like the thought had just occurred to him.

"No you're right about that one I always thought Glenda would be all sweetness and light but she is kinda reminding me of Grams." Prue chimed in with a smile like comparing someone to Grams was a good thing.

Bianca narrowed her eyes at Prue "Grams wouldn't find this shit funny either if you guys want sweetness and light summon your grandma. Or even better yet call Charlie to get us out of this mess she is pretty sweet." she informed them wishing she could throw an energy ball at them but her survival depended on nothing happening to them so she couldn't do that.

"I want you to notice that I haven't said anything about you B so when you start killing people if you could leave me off you list I would appreciate that." Calleigh said putting her hands up in a sign of surrender.

"Dully noted Cal I will leave you unharmed when I go on my rampage. The first person I start with is Prue who thought it was a good idea to summon my dead sister." Bianca seethed she really wasn't mad at Prue for that but she couldn't let her know that or she would do things like that more often.

"And as I have explained to you numerous times already Chris asked me to do something about you and Hank and that was the only thing I could think to do. That is where all your problems with each other stem from. Any self respecting cupid would have done the same thing." Prue explained herself she wasn't in the least bit sorry for what she had done she would do it again if she thought they needed it the same thing went for sending Wyatt and Liz down memory lane.

Chris held out his hand in a sign for her to stop right where she was "I asked you to help I didn't ask you to summon Oriana that was all you and Cooper Jay." he didn't want Bianca killing him because she was pissed off with Prue.

Liz let out a loud wolf whistle this was not the time for them to be discussing who's idea it had been to summon Oriana. "Listen up people that will be enough of that we have two jobs right now find the others and get the fuck out of here. I like the sound of doing both so shut up right now B we can find ways to kill Prue for what she did later I'm still not happy with her either." she wanted to get the hell out of there so badly because she was reasonably sure Wyatt was about ready to say yes to her. Of course they would have to orb somewhere like Siberia to talk but that was the price she had to pay for being in love with him.

"Sorry Liz." they all said in unison she had just taken over B's spot as the voice of reason that was bad that meant things were getting out of hand.

"Alright that means we have to follow the yellow brick road some more." Ro said a cheesy grin on his face.

Prue smirked too "Because we're off to see the wizard." she finished for him.

Chris rolled his green eyes and groaned "When we get out of here I am burning that movie." Bianca nodded her head in agreement she would help him she didn't want to get sent here ever again or be reminded of it. But they all took off up the yellow brick road once again it wasn't fun but it had to be done.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter is out of the way Jack and Alan are using Cole to help them find the demon that killed Coop in their future talk about an interesting turn of events. Ben and Gorgon are back in the picture and Ben has a plan up his sleeve that will more than likely fail as usual but not before it does a little bit of damage first. Mel is hearing voices still not a good thing considering the fact she is a Halliwell. Until next time please review.


	4. Lions, Tigers, And Bears

Chapter 4: Lions, Tigers, and Bears

Andy strolled into the police station looking for Darryl he was sure his old friend was the one to see about getting his job back. He figured that now was the best time of any for him to do this since his three charges were giving him a break. He was dressed to kill in a dark blue shirt with a black tie, black slacks, and black shoes so shinny he could see his face in them. He mousy brown hair was spiked up held in place by gel. He looked every bit of the homicide inspector he had once been the only problem now was talking his way back into the department. But he was reasonably sure he could pull it off after all he was married to a Halliwell that was a job in and of itself.

Darryl was walking to the copy machine with a file in his hand when he saw his long dead friend walk into the station at first he had to blink to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. Darryl turned to one of the uniformed officers sitting at a desk "Get Captain Mitchell on the phone now and tell him to meet me in my office as soon as possible." he ordered and the trooper picked off the phone on his desk to comply with his orders. Darryl had known that Andy was back he had been at his wedding but this was ridiculous the man just couldn't waltz into the police station after being dead for over twenty years people would ask questions that he couldn't answer.

He stalked over to Andy and pulled him by the elbow into his office he waited until the door was closed behind him to speak "Trudeau I know that you and the sisters have a mission in life and it is to make me crazy. But you have lost your mind this time Andy you can't just walk into the police station you used to work at after you have been dead for over twenty years." he ranted at his former partner he thought he had more sense than that.

Andy grinned up at Darryl "You can let go of my arm now Morris I was assured that, that little problem was taken care of you should be the only one who remembers that I died. And if you look through the files on your desk you will find that I have a file from LAPD that says I was promoted to captain." he assured his friend who loosened his grip on him.

Darryl threw himself down in his desk chair and sighed "Let me guess Leo had something to do with this," Andy nodded his head slowly. " of course he did he always does. I think he also might have had something to do with the fact I look twenty years younger I have been meaning to talk to him about that when I asked Mitchell he said to talk to Leo. I should have known that this was going to happen sooner or later." he picked up a file he found that was labeled Trudeau Andrew,J. P.

"I see that you found my file partner." Andy smiled at him and sat down in the chair across from Darryl.

"Yes I found it and how convenient that your middle name starts with a P you should have no trouble at all naming your future sons." Darryl rambled on he knew more about the Halliwells than he cared to know sometimes. He thumbed through the file he noted that whoever had put it together had done a pretty good job if he hadn't known Andy had been dead for close to thirty years he wouldn't have known from reading the file.

"That is one tradition that the girls already broke we don't have to worry about that anymore. So what about it partner can I have my job back ?" Andy asked giving him a sad puppy dog face.

"Hold that thought just a moment we are waiting on Captain Mitchell who how he survives being married to a Halliwell woman with how slow he is I will never know." Darryl said Henry had, had plenty of time to get his ass from his office to Darryl's there was no telling who he had stopped to talk to on his way.

Henry stuck his head in the door a few moments later "You wanted to see me Morris ?" he asked not noticing Andy until Darryl pointed to him.

"Yeah come on in Andy is here to get his old job back." Darryl informed Henry both his eyebrows raised.

Henry looked from Darryl to Andy confused "Andy I know that this is a touchy subject but aren't you technically dead ?" he asked after making sure the door was closed behind him.

"Yes but the elders namely Leo made it look like I never died and that I worked for LAPD as a captain and I was just asking Morris here if he was going to let me have my job back." Andy explained as he watched his brother-in-law's eyebrows crease deep in thought.

"Darryl does he have a file ?" Henry asked and Darryl handed it to him he looked through it and he found it to be complete. "Someone did a good job on this it's perfect." he said after looking it over.

"Yeah I know so what do you think Mitchell ?" Darryl asked him he needed his input on this he was the other senior officer around.

Andy looked between the two of them confused "Why the hell did you need to know what Henry thinks ?" he asked when he had first got his job it had been simple he talked to one guy and he was in it also helped that his dad and grandpa had been cops there too but he still hadn't had to go through all of this.

"Because Henry and I are the hiring board it takes a yes vote from each of us to get you in without a hassle. If only one of us says yes or is available then you have to go through all kind of red tape." Darryl explained giving Henry a thumbs up and the younger man repeated the gesture.

"Andy if you want the other Captain job it is yours but I warn you it isn't fun. You would be over the narcs most of them work the night shift but it would be up to you when to come in. They also don't always listen well and they have a tendency to get shot. " Henry said he was of course referring to Henry and Chris.

"Well if that is my only choice I will take it I have to do something with my time my wife is driving me crazy." Andy accepted the offer.

"Welcome back partner." Darryl said cheerfully putting his hand out to him.

Andy took his hand and shook it "It's good to be back partner." he replied grinning.

"Come on Andy I have no more parolees today I will walk you through everything . I'll get you a gun and a badge and then run you past your Sargent he is a good guy and he will do most of your work for you. A little later on tonight if you want you can come up here and meet your officers." Henry said it was his turn to do this Darryl had taken the last guy they had hired.

Andy stood up and cuffed Darryl on the shoulder "I guess I'll be seeing you around partner." he said following Henry out the door.

"That is if your team of misfits and ne'er do wells learns to behave they don't react well to authority. "Darryl replied waving him out of the door.

* * *

Al the alchemist stood with his back to the entrance of the cave he was in. He was busying himself with mixing a potion that Ben had asked him for he wasn't sure what his reason for needing it was but he didn't ask questions when asked to do something. He could sense a presence behind him it seemed familiar but there was something different about it. It took him a moment to realize why but when he did he nodded and smirked to himself he knew that this one had been coming for a while now.

"Ah Charmed children I presume ?" Al said turning to face Jack and Alan who both had their hands clenched into fists.

"Who the hell even talks like that anymore Alan ? He sounds like someone out of a bad detective movie." Jack asked his cousin sarcastically with a raised eyebrow. He didn't realize that it was not wise to piss off demons it was something that he would most likely never learn.

Alan shrugged his shoulders in response "Only demons and really bad actors in another life this genius might have been Sherlock Holmes." he replied he normally wasn't one to antagonize demons but for this one he was more than willing to make an exception this was the bastard that had killed his Uncle Coop under his cousin's orders.

Al shook his head at the two young men "I can see how you and Ben are related the same sarcastic hot head temper and everything." He smirked at them only making their blue eyes burn brighter with fury.

"Don't you dare mention anything about us being related to that monster he might be blood but he isn't family." Jack said harshly rage in his voice he had hated this demon for as long as he could remember.

"Oh I see I touched a nerve he must have done something really bad for you to hate him so much." Al was just trying to piss them both off now it was one big game to him it wasn't like the two of them alone stood a chance against him. He was much too powerful for two witches to vanquish on their own or so he thought.

"You and him both but don't worry we are about to fix that." Alan was speaking to him through gritted teeth he took a step closer to him to show that he was not afraid of him and Jack followed suit.

Al chuckled at both young men they were fools if they thought the two of them could do anything to stop him he sincerely doubted that they could. "You two are so young and innocent it will take a lot more than the two of you to defeat me I'm surprised that you didn't ask your mommies to come help you." he taunted them demons never learned that it was not a good idea to piss off a Halliwell witch.

"You know what Jack ?" Alan asked his cousin cheerfully this was going to be fun for him.

Jack grinned and shook his head but he knew what his cousin was thinking without having to ask "No what Al ?" Jack answered back with another question not even paying attention to the demon they were in the room with he was no threat to them they knew exactly what to do to vanquish him.

"I think that you should light him up like a Christmas tree but those are just my personal feelings on the subject you can do whatever you want with him." Alan replied he was watching every move the demon made he wasn't stupid he was not going to let his guard down demons couldn't be trusted it was a known fact.

"I think you might find that I'm not that easy to get rid of." Al informed them and he waved his arm as if to send them into the wall but neither one of them moved from the spots they were in. He tried again only to get the same result. He let out a frustrated groan.

Jack shook his head at the demon and tsking noises "Now you should have known we would have taken your powers in to account and come prepared." he reached in his shirt and pulled out a amulet that had a ruby in the center of it.

Alan had a similar one hanging around his neck "You see not only does this protect us from your powers but it gives us a power boost. We are the ones in control here it is about time you demons got wise and learned not to mess with the Halliwells."

Al panicked as Jack and Alan backed him into a wall "Now wait a minute guys I'm sure we could work out some sort of deal here there is no need for you to kill me I can help you." he tried saving himself not knowing that what he done in the future was what had sealed his death warrant.

"Jack now would be the time for you to do that thing we talked about because I can't stand to listen to him beg like a worm." Alan quipped using his telekinesis to hold him against the wall.

"My pleasure Al." Jack said as hot white electricity began to dance around his knuckles his blue eyes glazed over "This is for my Uncle Coop you son of a bitch you'll never get the chance to hurt him now." he spewed through gritted teeth. He let loose his elders bolts on the demon in front of him until nothing remained of him but a pile of smoldering ash.

Alan threw a potion into the middle of the pile of ash "Ashes to ashes dust to dust let your skin festered and your bones rust. No longer shall you roam earth or the world below taking pleasure in our pain we scatter your soul throughout the astral plane." both young men chanted in unison it was the only way they could make sure that he was never brought back to life again.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the ashes get carried away on the breeze that had suddenly appeared in the normally windless underworld. "I don't know about you but I feel better now that, that is over." he gave Alan a smile for the first time since coming back to the past he felt like they had done something worth while.

Alan nodded his head in agreement "Yeah I feel much better Jack at least he won't get the chance to hurt our family like that again. Come on lets get out of here before we manage to find more demons." he replied putting a hand on his cousin's shoulder they both orbed out to the manor. It wouldn't be wise for them to bring back their cousins and siblings just yet.

Unknown to either of them Ben had been lurking in the shadows with another demon the whole time he had come to confer with Al about what he thought the best demons to send after the Halliwells would be but he had shimmered in, in the middle of his showdown with Jack and Alan.

He turned to the demon beside him "Follow them and if you get a chance to attack the Charmed Ones but let those two live they could be of some use later." he ordered the demon beside him bowed and shimmered out.

* * *

Paige and Piper were standing around in the kitchen at the manor not really doing anything Piper was making up some potions just in case they had to have them and Paige was sitting at the counter watching her work. Sure they had turned over the reigns to the kids for the time being but neither one of them were stupid they had only vanquished one demon using the power of three.

The original power of three was still going to be attacked until they got the hint that they were out of the game for a little while. So it was best to be prepared for what was sure to come they couldn't call the kids every time a demon they could handle shimmered in they weren't willing to rely on them that much.

"I wonder where Al and Jack are I haven't heard from them in a couple of days." Paige mused out loud throwing something into her sister's potion pot.

Piper raised her eyebrows at her sister she had been banned from making potions in her kitchen for a reason she had a tendency to make things blow up. "You and me both sister they were supposed to work last night that was why I got stuck bartending."

"Knowing the two of them they most likely have gone after some demon that they will refuse to tell us about." Paige replied drumming her fingers on the table top "So what do you think about Samuel for Al's middle name ?" she asked she had been giving it a lot of thought Henry's middle name was Victor and it was only fair.

"I thought you were letting Hank pick his middle name since he will be his only brother ?" Piper asked.

"I am I was only thinking about it but I just don't think Alan Samuel Matthews Halliwell sounds right." Paige said trying it on for size.

"I know I had the same problem something about Jack Leonardo Halliwell sounds off." Piper replied shaking her head she had left it up to Chris but she he just been toying with the idea.

Paige got a serious look on her face "What would you think about me dropping the Matthews from Al's name and making it just Halliwell ? I mean that part of my life is over I loved my parents but all my kids just go by Halliwell and I thought that maybe I would do it right this time around."

Piper shrugged "It's up to you Paige you know how you feel." she replied she was thrilled with the idea over the years she had become even closer to Paige than she was to Phoebe.

"Well I was asking to see if you would mind because if you do I won't do it." Paige rambled.

"Missy Paige you are a Halliwell just as much as any of us are if you want Alan's last name to just be Halliwell than do it. I don't mind at all you know that all of your kids are just like my own. I don't know why you think I would mind. For the last time you are just as much my sister as Pheebs and Prue are." Piper grabbed her baby sister's hand with her free hand.

Paige wiped away the tears that were spilling from the corners of her eyes "Damn pregnancy hormones we keep having total chick moments this has got to stop it is so going to make us look like a bunch of wusses." she cracked it was easy to see where her first born got his sense of humor from.

"Tell me something I don't know Paige." Piper cracked right back turning her attention back to the potion she was making. "Paige can I trust you to bottle these without blowing the kitchen up ?"

Paige sighed she had a few little accidents and then her sister didn't trust her around potions. "Yes Piper you can trust me I won't blow that house up." she said solemnly.

Jason came walking in to the kitchen by way of the side door he was looking for either Chris or Henry he knew for a fact that Carly was still at school and didn't know where they were at so he had come to the manor.

"Hey Jason what are you doing here ?" Paige asked him cheerfully she liked him a lot better than any other guy Carly had ever dated she didn't even care that he was six years older than her he seemed to be good for her.

"I was looking for either one of the middle two male Halliwell cousins I went by their apartment but no one was home so I figured I would try here." Jason answered her shoving his hands deep in his pockets.

"What kind of trouble are you three boys going to try to get into this time ?" Piper asked she was a little bit scared to know the answer to that those three could get into some shit.

"I'm not trying to get in any trouble I heard rumors that we got a new superior and he wants us all there tonight I know they have tonight off too but I was coming to tell them that." Jason replied he didn't get into that much shit with Henry and Chris. Alright that was a lie they did a lot of shit together one of the most notable things they had done was to steal their Sargent's doughnuts and hold them for ransom.

"Jay I don't know what to tell you I haven't seen them all morning with them there is no telling what they are up to. Hell for all I know it could be demon related with them." Paige ranted throwing her hands up in the air .

Jason was going to reply to that when he saw a demon shimmer in behind Piper and ready an energy ball. He knew that he was only a mortal but he had to do something. "Piper watch out." he yelled before he pushed her out of the way and was hit with the energy ball himself.

Piper turned to face the demon and blew him up using her powers. She went to Jason's side where he laid sprawled out on his back he had a huge bloody hole in his right side. "Jason are you ok ?" she asked concerned he had just saved her life.

Jason groaned in pain he could feel so he was still alive that was a good thing "Did anyone get the number of the truck that hit me ?" he asked before he passed out.

"Paige get over here he needs you to heal him." Piper called out to her sister.

Paige quickly made her way over to him and placed her hands out over his wound. The golden glow started up right away and within seconds his wound closed up completely.

Jason opened his eyes and sat up "That was one experience that I don't want to relive any time soon." he quipped that was not the first time he had come face to face with a demon and it wouldn't be the last. He was friends with the Halliwell cousins after all not only that but he was dating a Halliwell it would take more than one little demon to scare him away.

Piper looked at the young man concerned "Jason are you ok ?" she repeated her earlier question.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jason assured her using the counter to pull himself to his feet.

"Jason don't even do that again I could have handled myself but thank you, you didn't just save me." Piper said hugging him.

Jason blushed from embarrassment saving people was what he did for a living "Don't mention it Piper I'm a cop it's what I do. Besides that I couldn't let anything happen to you Chris has been going on and on about having a little brother for weeks."

Paige smirked at him "I want you to know that your girlfriend will kill you when she finds out about this."

"I don't know why she just used me and Morris for demon bait a couple of days ago." Jason snorted.

"Jackson don't be retarded it is ok for her to do that but it is not ok for us to almost get you killed." Paige replied smiling at him.

"I guess we better call the kids so they can go see what that was all about." Piper said and then she yelled out "Christopher, Henry, and Prudence get your asses to the manor now." but they never showed up.

"Oh this is just great I wonder what the hell they are up to now ?" Paige asked rhetorically she didn't expect an answer to that because no one ever knew just what the oldest five were up to. They had been keeping a lot of things from them lately.

* * *

Gorgon was down in the underworld consulting his seer while he wouldn't let Ben go after the Halliwell cousins there was no reason he couldn't he trusted himself not to kill Jake the same thing couldn't be said for his nephew. His didn't feel the need to have his hood over his face he trusted his seer again he couldn't say the same for Ben the boy would stab him in the back the first chance he got.

The seer was looking into a pool watching the Halliwell cousin's movements. She could see them skipping merrily down the yellow brick road in Oz. "My liege if you wanted to take out the threat to you now would be the time to do it. They are in the land of Oz and they wouldn't be prepared for your attack." she informed him happily.

"Seer you're sure of this ?" Gorgon asked to be sure Seers could be unreliable sometimes that is what had taken the source before Cole down.

"Yes my liege I am sure their futures all appear to be short lived." the seer assured him in a low sultry tone.

Gorgon brought his face within inches of hers "You better be right this time or your future will be short lived." he said before he pressed his lips roughly into hers and then flamed out without another word.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Gorgon reappeared in an ancient looking castle he came face to face with the wicked witch of the west who was starring into her crystal ball looking at the Halliwells and their friends as they made their way through the land of Oz.

"Who are you to enter my castle ?" the old hag spat at him by way of greeting.

Gorgon gave her his best charming smile it was hard to do but he did it anyway he needed her help for this plan to work. "Relax I'm here to help you with your little problem which also happens to be my problem." he assured her.

The witch looked at him skeptically "Unless you can help me get those slippers back I don't care who you are or what you want get out of here now." she hissed at him conjuring up a fire ball that would have little to no affect at all on him.

"I assure you not only can I help you get those slippers back but I can also help you get revenge on those who took them from you. Interested ?" he asked giving an evil grin maybe he wouldn't have to work that hard to get rid of the Halliwells after all.

"That all depends on what you have to say." the witch replied grinning as well.

* * *

Henry's arms ached he couldn't help but think the position he was in wasn't good for his arm which still didn't feel all that great. But he couldn't move for the life of him it was like his joints were rusted in that position which with his luck lately they most likely were.

The only source of relief he could find was an oil can that was well out of his reach it wasn't like he could move his limbs to go over and get because if he could he would have done been unstuck.

At least the scenery he had to look at wasn't all that boring there were lush green trees as far as he could see which wasn't very far in the current state he was in.

If it wasn't for the fact he was stuck in that position he would have fallen over a long time ago under the weight of what he was wearing. He couldn't even move his mouth to yell for help and his telepathic linc wasn't working. This was probably some cruel joke fate was playing on him making him the only one who got sent there and if that was the case he was going to kick some elders ass for this when he finally got out of here.

He had tried orbing out of the mess he was in but that hadn't worked very well at all his damn powers were most likely down if the truth be told. It just wasn't fair that he had to be stuck like this when he played by all the rules if he was like his younger male cousin and pissed demons off at every turn he could understand that but he was a live and let live kind of guy he didn't go after demons unless they came after him.

If this had anything to do with him being part of the power of three he was going to tell his mom and his aunts that they could replace him with someone else. He did not enjoy getting sucked into places like this all of the time. It was either the power of three thing or karma coming back to bite him in the ass for not stopping Prue from sending Wyatt and Liz down memory lane.

He could feel the sweat dripping off of his forehead getting in his eyes stinging them but he couldn't do anything about it. Not only was his clothing heavy but it was hot and he was standing out in the direct sunlight. The metal funnel he wore on his head was acting like a conductor for the sunlight he was sure he could feel his brain boiling.

In the distance he was sure he could hear boisterous conversation he couldn't make out words but the voices sounded familiar to him. "Get it together Hank the sun really is starting to get to you if you are hearing voices. Being a Halliwell that is never a good thing stupid." he said to himself but if came out as a mumble because he couldn't move his lips to speak.

The voices grew closer and closer and he was sure that he could hear Prue's big mouth above everyone else's but he also thought he could make out Lilly she had the seconded biggest mouth in the group next to Prue. "Well if I can hear Lilly I might not be hearing things it's not like she is the star of any of my fantasies that would be B." he thought he had about a fifty-fifty shot that he wasn't just hearing things if he was hearing Lilly.

Soon the source of the voices came into view and he knew that he wasn't just hearing things. He could see someone who looked to be Chris out in front of the group marching on purposefully and the others behind him laughing at him. If he could have moved his neck he would have done a double take he was sure that he saw B wearing a whole bunch of pink lace and then he knew he wasn't just seeing things B would never be wearing pink unless they all got sent somewhere.

He tried again as they got closer to him to send out a telepathic message but his powers just were not working. It was almost as if his brain was rusted along with the rest of him which given his present state was entirely likely. He had no choice but to wait for his friends and family to get closer so they could hear him try to yell for them.

When the group got in about shouting distance he started screaming as loud as his locked jaw would allow him. "Chris, Prue, B one of you get your ass over here and help me this isn't funny anymore damn it I want to be able to move."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Chris really didn't find Prue amusing leave it to her to say something like he only got stuck as the scarecrow because everyone knew he didn't have a brain and what was worse than that everyone laughed because they thought it was funny. Well he had news for them not a damn one of them was funny and wasn't going to forget this when they got home. The very next time one of them needed something from him he wasn't going to do it. Yeah right he knew that he was kidding himself the very next time one of them needed something he would be the first one to jump up and offer to help them that was just who he was.

As he rounded the bend in the yellow brick road he could see a figure clad in a tin suit standing in front of a cottage arms raised with an ax in it's hands. As he got closer he could have sworn he heard Hank call out to him but he couldn't be sure the voice sounded muffled.

He turned around to face the group behind him "Is it just me or would it make sense for one of us to end up as the tin man ?" he asked knowing the answer was most likely yes.

"Well since you're the scarecrow and Prue is Dorothy I would say that yeah it makes a hell of a lot of sense that one of us would be the tin man." Liz replied drawing out each word like he was slow but Chris wasn't paying much attention to her. She had left out the fact that Bianca was Glenda she was pissed enough about that without being reminded about it.

"Well then if that is the case I think that man in the tin suit up ahead is Hank." Chris said pointing over in the direction where he thought his oldest male cousin was.

"You know the tin man kinda does look like he is built up like Hank I guess we better go over there and see about him." Bianca said after she had studied the figure a little bit. Of course she would mention the way he was built up she owed him an answer and she knew it.

"I think that it would be funny if we acted like we didn't see him and walked right past him." Prue's eyes lit up with mischief she knew he would be pissed but she had to have some fun in life.

Lilly shook her head "Prue that is a horrible idea he would be pissed beyond words." she didn't want to have to put up with a Halliwell cousin fight at the moment she couldn't take it she already needed the biggest aspirin they made for the headache she had.

"No shit Prue he still doesn't have great control over his new powers I don't want him to miss and hit me if he tries to blow you up. I'm saving myself for Mel to blow me up." Roman chimed in putting his two cents into the ring.

"Ew Ro don't say that kind of stuff in front of Chris he doesn't want to hear that about Mel anymore than I do." Prue yelled at him mistaking his meaning.

Chris looked at his cousin in disbelief "Ok gutter brain that is not what he meant and you know it. Now if you group of children can handle being left alone for a minute I'm going to go over here and see about Hank." He walked off over to the cottage he couldn't take the group of people he was with much longer they were driving him crazy.

"Wait up Chris I'm coming with you." Bianca called after him leaving the others to stand there and watch on.

Henry breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Chris and Bianca walk over to him "It's about damn time you guys got over here I thought I was going to be stuck forever." he bitched at him.

Bianca was looking at him in the face her brown eyes meeting his "Well that is Hank alright but what the hell did he just say ?" she asked Chris an amused tone in her voice.

"He said it was about damn time we got over here he thought he was going to be stuck like that forever." Chris translated finding the oil can that was sitting on a tree stump.

Bianca looked at him like he was crazy "I was only being sarcastic Chris I didn't think you actually knew what he was saying."

"B we are like this he is my little brother no matter what blood says I knew what he was saying trust me." Chris crossed the fingers on his left hand to show how close they were.

"Hey you two can argue as much as you fuckin want to once you get me unstuck." Henry grunted out he didn't find this amusing he was stuck and they wanted to argue.

Chris smiled "And now he is really pissed I better go grease his joints." he held up the oil can and walked over to him.

"That much I gathered I don't know what he said but he sounded pissed." Bianca was still amused but she could tell from the look on Henry's face that he didn't think that she was funny at all.

First Chris put the oil can to the corners of Henry's mouth and allowed him to his jaw so he could talk "How is that Hank ?" he asked.

"Better now fix my arms my fuckin shoulder is killing me." Henry bitched at him.

"Ok your wish is my command." Chris stood behind him and oiled the joints to his elbows he didn't want that ax falling on him when his arms came down. And that is what happened if Chris had been standing in front of him he would have gotten hit.

"Thank you for that Chris now get my legs I now know why Princess Wyatt bitches about his knee hurting so much." Henry sighed he was glad to have his arms down now if only he could walk he would be in good shape.

Chris walked around to his front and oiled the joints where his knees should have been. "Alright now give walking a try pal." he said smiling up at him he wasn't going to laugh at him because that was Prue's job.

Henry wiggled his legs and took a few unsteady steps he almost fell down and Chris and Bianca each grabbed him underneath an arm. "Thanks guys I think I've got it from here." he said after they had walked a few steps.

"Fine if you are sure than have at it." Bianca said releasing her grip on him and Chris followed suit.

Henry took a few unsure steps until he knew that he could manage on his own "Yeah guys I've got it I never realized that not using your legs for so long would make that happen." he said once he got the confidence back in his step.

"Hm I think I would have voted for B as the tin man she is the one without the heart." Roman said laughing at his own joke Liz bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha I know that all of you find this hilarious but I don't and I happen to think that B looks pretty hot in pink. And at least we're not dressed like munchkins which is more than I can say for you." Henry stuck out his tongue at his friend.

Chris threw the oil can in Prue's basket along with the dog she was carrying "Here woman make yourself useful and carry that." he told her winking at her.

"I wish I had a lighter right about now because I would set your flammable ass on fire." Prue smiled at him even though they all knew that she was pissed.

"Don't be redundant Prudence no one likes that." Henry rolled his eyes at his cousin he wished like hell he didn't have to lug around that heavy ass ax. Prue looked at him confused she was smart but Phoebe Halliwell was also her mother that didn't help her case any it took her awhile to catch onto things sometimes.

Bianca shook her head at the younger woman "He means don't repeat yourself Prue you used flammable and fire in the same sentence they pretty much mean the same thing." she explained to Prue like she was one of her students.

"Thank you B, Henry you could have just come out and said that no one likes a smart ass either." Prue shot back at him.

Liz got that far off look in her eyes a sure sign that she was going to have a vision. "Guys argue later we are about to have company and I warn you that witch looks pissed."

"I'll tell you this much I'm going to be one pissed off witch if we don't get out of here soon." Lilly whined and the others rolled their eyes at her she needed to control herself sometimes.

The wicked witch of the west appeared on top of the cottage in a red puff of smoke she addressed Prue. "You had your chance now give me those slippers or pay the price." she ordered the young woman. The witch hadn't shown up alone however with her she had three of her flying Monkeys one of them bore a striking resemblance to Chuck.

Chris and Henry both took protective steps in front of Prue they were not going to let some movie character do anything to their little cousin no matter how much she got on their nerves which was a whole lot but they still were not going to let anyone hurt her. It was just how they were no one messed with their family.

Chris and Henry looked at each other "If you want her you are going to have to get through both of us first." Henry informed her not backing down.

"Oh is that so ?" the witch challenged him.

"Hell yes that is so no one messes with her without dealing with us first now you can get back on your little broomstick and fly away or we can do this the hard way." Chris said getting a little cocky in the absence of Wyatt and Jake someone had to be.

"Not happening how about a little fireball scarecrow ?" the witch asked conjuring a fireball that looked source like in origin which she threw at Chris. He jumped out the way just in time for it to miss him. It hit a tree behind them leaving a scorch mark.

"Uh that was a real fireball guys a little help here." Henry yelled out raising his hands to blast the witch. But it didn't have much of an effect on her.

Two of the three Monkeys with her conjured energy balls and began throwing them at the group of friends. They all hit the deck to avoid being hit. The third monkey with her the one who looked like Chuck conjured two energy balls of his own and hit the other two with them and they turned to dust.

"Alright now we have something to work with here." Roman used his telekinesis to throw the witch off of the roof top.

Calleigh sent out a green energy blast that stunned the witch enough to force her retreat in the same red cloud of smoke she had appeared in. "Now that was one mean ass witch." she commented dryly.

Chris pointed his finger at the younger woman "You don't get to say anything about witches I don't care how mean they are you're a valkyrie and a wood nymph." he was only joking she could tell by the smile on his face.

Chuck shimmered down off of the cottage he could have just flapped the massive wings on his back but he much preferred his way of doing things they had worked well for him over the last twenty-four years.

Prue covered her mouth and giggled "Chip you look ridiculous." she managed to get out.

Chuck wasn't going to try and deny it he felt ridiculous. He had a pair of massive wings on his back, a long tail and a goofy ass looking hat on his head. Not to mention the fugly ass red and blue vest he had on. "Why thank you lover I suppose a kiss is out of the question then ? Because you make one hot Dorothy." he wiggled his eyebrows which were died blue at the moment.

"I am not kissing you until you get out of the outfit sorry sweety but I do have standards I will gladly date a half demon but I draw the line at a flying monkey." Prue informed him shaking her head.

"I think he looks like that blue beast off of X-Men actually Prue." Roman said tilting his head to an angle so he could look Chuck over better.

Calleigh looked at him "Oddly enough that beast's name was Henry and he went by Hank."

Liz could only shake her head "Oh great now we're stuck with two comic book nerds instead of just the one. Cal don't encourage Ro when he starts talking about comics if you do he will never stop." that was the first time she had called the younger woman Cal something that did not go unnoticed by the rest of the group.

"Calleigh I think Lizzie might be starting to actually like you." Lilly teased her friend. Calleigh smiled she knew that Liz couldn't hate her forever.

"I have a tendency to grow on people most people end up loving me I knew that Liz would come around." Calleigh replied smirking.

"Love is such a strong word I think maybe we could go with a I don't dislike you any more I feel neutral right now." Liz corrected her moving the pink flower petals out of her face they were driving her nuts.

Bianca rolled her eyes and sighed they were always so off topic but she wouldn't love all of them if they weren't. "Alright enough we need to get a move on down this damn yellow brick road we're still down four people and I want to get out of here."

"Sure lets go find some Lions, and tigers and bears oh my." Henry lisped out in a feminine voice he knew it would piss her off that he wasn't being serious but he couldn't help it.

"Prue come skip down the yellow brick road with me and Hank." Chris waved her over to them.

Prue linked arms with both of her cousins and they began skipping off leaving their friends in the dust.

"Ugh there is no hope for those three I give up." Bianca sighed but she had to admit it was pretty damn funny.

* * *

Ricky had his body concealed behind a wall as he poked his head around the doorway so he could look out into the dinning room at Charmed they weren't open yet they were only prepping so they could open up in another couple of hours. The objectives of his current actions were he wanted to be able to spy on Mel without her being able to see him. Something was off about her it had been all day and he knew it any other time had he tried to get into her head using his powers she would have yelled at him. This morning however she didn't even so much as flinch that told him that something was seriously wrong.

Ricky watched as Mel made her way from table to table setting them her brown hair was bouncing in it's ponytail when she shook her head every few seconds it looked as if she was in deep conversation with herself. Now he knew that is was entirely possible that she was having a telepathic conversation with one of her cousins but that seemed unlikely they were all busy doing something else.

"Ricky what the hell are you doing back here ?" Patty asked walking behind her boyfriend causing him to jump in surprise but only slightly.

Ricky held his fingers to his lips in a sign for her to quiet down some he pulled her out of the doorway so that they were both out of Mel's line of sight. "I'm spying on Mel you need to be more quiet."

Patty put her hands on her hips and stared at her boyfriend like he had lost his mind something she was finding likely with the way he was acting "Ricky why are you spying on Mel ?" she asked in a exasperated tone.

Ricky tugged on the tie he wore around his neck nervously "Because I think that something is up with her she has been acting a little off all day." he explained the reason for his actions.

"Yeah Ricky she has been it's called she's pissed at your brother right now he lied to her and he stood her up." She reminded him like he was slow for not realizing what the problem was.

Ricky shook his head and pulled on his tie again "No Charlie if it was just that I wouldn't be worried I've seen Mel pissed before and this isn't Mel being pissed this is something else all together. Look out there right now it looks like she is talking to herself that is not a good thing in our line of work."

Patty very carefully peered at her cousin through the doorway and indeed her lips were moving but she just wrote that off as her having a telepathic conversation with Val who was sitting on a stool at the bar polishing glasses. "Snuffy you're making a big deal out of nothing she is probably just having a telepathic conversation with about that thing she told us earlier." she dismissed his fears.

Ricky shook his head "Let me ask you a question when you have a telepathic conversation do you have to move your lips ?" He asked knowing that he had a valid point not one of them moved their lips when they were having a telepathic conversation partly because they didn't want everyone to think they were crazy. Not only that but there was a certain look they got in their eyes when they were conversing using their powers.

"No babe you know that I don't move my lips when we talk like that none of us do but it is possible that she is just talking to herself and nothing more than that." Patty maintained her cousin was under a lot of stress right now so she didn't think about it being anything else.

Ricky sighed he knew that he was going to have to admit to what he had done earlier to get her to believe him. "Charlie I was just doing a mental check on her earlier you know just to see how she was. It was like I hit a brick wall I got pushed out of there so fast that normally does not happen without me getting in just a little bit. And the worst part of it is that she didn't even say anything to me about it like she normally would if she caught me trying to get in there. I'll tell you what it's like someone else was in there already."

Patty looked at him "Honey she is insecure right now I think it would make sense that her mental guards are up stronger than they would normally be I think that you are overreacting. If I were you I would consider myself lucky that she didn't say anything about you trying to get inside her head. Don't worry so much she is fine now get to work before you get fired." she said walking away from him into the dining room.

Ricky wasn't convinced though he decided that he would try to keep a closer eye on Mel there wasn't much else he could do other than that if he couldn't get his own girlfriend to believe him about this.

Billy came down the hall carrying a huge tub of silverware that Mel had asked him to get for her since she hadn't even covered half of the tables yet. "Hey Ricky thanks for all the help dude." he said sitting the tub on the ground so he could take a rest for a minute.

Ricky looked a Billy and his eyes lit up "Billy I will take this in there for you if you do me a favor." he bartered with him.

Billy wiped the sweat off of his forehead using his apron "I will do just about anything if it means I don't have to carry that damn tub any farther." he agreed without knowing what he was agreeing to.

"I want you to try to get into Mel's head using your powers for me and then tell me what the hell happens to you when you try I think that something is wrong with her." Ricky instructed him.

Billy looked at him a little wary of what his friend was asking him to do but he had already agreed to it. "Fine but I warn you Mel is going to be pissed when she catches me trying to do what you asked." he replied not really wanting to arouse Mel's temper with the mood that she was in.

Ricky slapped Billy on the back before picking up the tub he had discarded "I wouldn't be so sure about that one if I were you." he said cryptically before walking into the dining room.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"_Mel you know that you can't trust him once a cheater always a cheater." _The voice inside Mel's head told her and she shook her head from side to side. "No I can trust him he is just a little obsessed right now he would never do anything to hurt me." she said to herself taking care not to be to loud she didn't want to worry her cousins.

"_That is just what he wants you to think but in all reality he doesn't care about what happened to him he is using that as an excuse to step out on you." _The voice retorted "No he would never do that he knows what I would do to him and that is before my brothers got a hold of him. Besides that he would never hurt me he promised." Mel disputed she knew deep down that Roman would never do anything to hurt her.

"_Poor innocent Melinda if that is the case then where is he right now ? Because I don't see him back in the kitchen where he is supposed to be." _The voice asked now taunting her trying to drive her to the brink. "Something must have came up and now he is running late that is all I trust him." that argument was getting old she didn't know for a fact that she could trust him he had lied to her after all.

As Mel went about her work it looked like she was in a trance like state not noticing anything or anyone around her. Her eyes that were normally so warm and full of life now looked cold and unforgiving. Her movements were robotic almost like she didn't have control over her own body. _"That is the best argument that you can come up with you trust him. Well if you trust him then you are a fool." _the voice pushed harder had she been in her right frame of mind she would have recognized it. The voice was that of a man it was smooth, silky, and had an evil tone to it.

It shouldn't have been that hard for her to realize it was the voice of the last man she had dated before Roman. She was had just launched into another round or arguments with the voice when she was pulled out of her trance.

Ricky approached Mel from the front taking one look into her eyes he knew for a fact that something was wrong but no one would believe him when he told them. He could see that her mouth was still moving but no sound was coming out. "Mel what do you want me to do with this ?" he asked referring to the tub of silverware he was carrying around but she acted like she didn't hear him and went on with what she was doing.

He tried calling out her name again but he got the same result so he picked of the tub and banged it on the table in front of her hoping to break her out of the state she was in. His plan worked he could see that the light had come back into her eyes.

Mel shook her head and blinked her eyes a couple of times "What do you need Ricky ?" she asked him cheerfully like she didn't know that he had been standing in front of her trying to talk to her for a while.

"Mel I wanted to know what you want me to do with this you said that you needed it." Ricky asked looking in her eyes for any sign that she had seen him standing there before she started talking to him but he could find none and that worried the hell out of him.

Mel arched an eyebrow and looked confused like she didn't remember asking for the extra silverware. "Ricky just uh set it down in one of the chairs I'm not carrying that thing all around here. Uh thanks for bringing that to me because like I said I really needed it." She wasn't sure that she did in fact need it but if that was what he said she said then she was going to go with it she didn't want him thinking something was up with her.

Ricky cast a glance over his shoulder at Billy who shrugged at him he turned back and smiled at Mel doing what she asked him to do. "No problem you know I got your back girl if you need anything else just give me a shout I'll be over there with Billy."

Mel smiled back at him "Yeah sure thing." she replied a little absent mindedly.

Ricky walked back over to where Billy was "What happened man ?" he asked knowing what his answer was going to be.

Billy shrugged again "I hit a fuckin brick wall and then nothing she didn't even act like she noticed what I was doing not to mention how you stood there for a like two minutes before she noticed you."

Patty walked over to her two male best friends "Alright now I did see that I'm worried about my girl. Ricky you and I can't both be paranoid there is something up with her it was almost like she was looking right through you."

Ricky threw up his hands in a gesture of helplessness "That is what I was trying to tell you before there is no way you can deny that something isn't right now."

"What do we do about it ? You know if we ask she will only deny it." Billy asked he didn't know what to do.

The other two could only shrug in response "We watch her very closely and if something goes wrong we get her the fuck out of here." Patty answered that was the best she could come up with at the moment.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter done and out of the way Jack and Alan let the Piper and Paige get attacked for a reason you will soon find out. Until next time please review.


	5. King Of The Forest

Chapter 5: King Of The Forest

Leo orbed into the kitchen of the manor he was more than a little worried about his oldest two children he couldn't sense them anywhere and what was worse than that Bianca wasn't at work. He had sadly been forced to conclude that they were up to something if she wasn't at work then they were all up to something.

When Leo orbed in he saw his wife and his youngest sister-in-law sitting at the kitchen table and he saw Jason sitting at the counter with an ice pack pressed to the back of his neck.

"Two questions if I may. The first is what happened to Jason ?" Leo asked that was the more pressing question at the moment he never knew when Piper's hormones were going to go haywire and she was going to do something she would regret with her powers.

"Leo what do you think happened to Jay ? I want you to take a wild guess and remember who you're talking to here." Piper answered her husband's question with one of her own.

"My guess would be that a demon did that to him." Leo tried not knowing if this was one of those questions were anything he said was going to piss her off.

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner folks of course it was a demon Leo and we have no idea where he came from or why he attacked." Paige replied sarcastically.

"What do you mean you don't know didn't you call the kids after he attacked ?" Leo asked thinking that maybe that was why he couldn't sense them anywhere. Piper and Paige both gave him withering looks. How stupid did he think they were ? Of course they had tried calling the kids for all the good it had done them.

"Leo I was here they tried calling all them plus Jack and Alan as you can see not one of them came." Jason answered moving the ice pack around on his neck.

"That brings me to my other question has either of you seen any of the kids today ?" Leo asked he was not liking the sound of this they had to be up to something again and that was not good.

"I saw Jake this morning when you did but that has been it I haven't seen our oldest two since last night. The same goes for our niece and nephew I haven't seen those two since then either." Piper said she did not like where he was going with this.

"Piper has seen more of them than I have I will tell you that mine isn't answering his cell phone so I don't know where they are." Paige replied this didn't sound good at all.

Leo sighed "What about Jack and Al ?" he hadn't seen either of them in a couple of days no one had and that was cause to worry they never knew what kind of demon they were taking off after or if they would come back safe.

"If it helps the last time I saw either one was them was the other night." Jason volunteered trying to be helpful.

"I saw them both the next morning because I yelled at them but that is the last time I have seen them lately." Piper replied she hated that she always had to be worried about what her kids were up to. They were grown they shouldn't still be getting into this much trouble.

Paige looked at Leo intensely "What's with you playing twenty questions Leo ?" She asked there had to be a reason for him to ask so many damn questions.

"I ask because I had to call Prue in to teach today because B isn't there and we all know what that means they are up to something I just don't know what that something is yet but this time I am going to find out." Leo was pretty easy on them when it came to them doing some of the things that they did but lately that had been pushing him past his breaking point which was never a good thing.

"You should have said from the beginning that B was involved Leo they are without a doubt up to something then that is a no brainer." Paige rolled her eyes she was beginning to agree with Grams men were dense.

"Jason you don't have even a little clue as to where they are ?" Leo asked him just to be sure.

"No that is why I came over here to look for them I tried their apartment I could always ask Morris if he has heard from them but I doubt it." Jason shook his head he was only sorry he couldn't be of more help to them.

"Don't worry about it Jason you have done more than enough for one day as a matter of fact go visit Carly at work I don't want you staying here and getting hurt again because I have a feeling that we are going to have to go on a demon hunt to find your terminally stupid friends." Piper winked at him.

Jason grabbed his coat off the counter he had seen first hand where Chris got his temper from and he didn't want to stick around for that. "Yeah sure thing if I hear anything from one of them I will call you." he said walking back out the side door where he came in.

"Thank you Jason for everything." Piper waved at him as he left. He only nodded in response helping people was what he did for a living.

* * *

Andy was standing around waiting for his new id to print out the cop that had took it was a Sargent that looked like he had worked there for the last fifty years. And they had stuck him down in records to keep him from doing any harm to himself or anyone else while out on the street.

"So let me ask you a question Sgt. Hawks," Andy began he had to strain to read the name on the name tag. " every one keeps wishing me luck and laughing. Are the narcs really that bad ?" He was already having second thoughts about taking this job and he had just done it.

"No they are worse than what you heard. You should see what some of them roll in here looking like they look worse than some of the criminals they bring in. Some of them have piercings and tattoos all over. And then others come in here with holes in their pants, wearing greasy ball caps. Don't even get me started on the guys that don't bother to shave before they come to work or the ones who haven't had a decent haircut since they started working here." Sgt. Hawks rambled on in the way that old men do.

This made Andy look even more nervous than he already was "I heard that they ran their last three commanders off and the only one that can stand them is their Sgt." he stated but it was more of a question he just didn't know how to phrase it.

Sgt Hawks nodded in agreement "Whoever you heard that from told you right they are hell on wheels I don't know how they ever get anything done. I tell you they make me long for the old days."

Andy gulped he may have just bit off more than he could chew they sounded bad "I know I'm already longing for when I was just a simple homicide inspector." he replied they couldn't be all that bad Chris and Henry didn't seem like they would be that bad but they did take after their mothers.

"You will want to pull your hair out by the time they get through with you but all that aside they are good cops. You just have to know how to handle them. Some of them aren't so bad that old saying about cops having the worst kids isn't exactly true." Sgt Hawks went on.

Andy smiled at that "I like to hope so or there would be no hope for me I'm a third generation cop I don't think I turned out half bad."

Henry walked in with Andy's new id card in his hand and then he looked at the old Sargent "Bill how many times do I have to tell you not to be in here talking bad about my boy ?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"I didn't say anything bad about him Henry I said what they say about cops kids isn't true he is one of the few who actually listen." Bill replied defending himself.

Henry shook his head at the old timer "Old man just do us all a favor and retire if you hate all the rookies so bad." he joked.

"I will retire when you find a good reason for me to but until then I will sit down here and watch my football games and do my work when they actually give me work to do." Bill retorted smartly.

"Andy come on let me introduce you to your Sargent who is nothing like this old goat he is manageable." Henry said leading Andy through a long corridor and up a flight of stairs he didn't even bother knocking on Rafe's door he just walked right in.

Rafe smiled up at him from behind his desk "Capt Mitchell I heard a nasty rumor that they were bringing in some fresh meat for my guys to terrorize say it isn't so."

"It's true I think that this one will last we might have actually found someone who can handle you. Everyone says that it's your guys that our the problem that is just not so you are the one who is the problem." Henry informed him grinning.

"Oh come on now Capt you know that I'm pure as the driven snow I only asked the boys to run off the last guy he was a pain in the ass." Rafe smiled innocently.

"Well you and the guys won't be running this one off," Henry pointed to Andy "Andy this is your wise ass sargent Rafe Call he is actually a pretty good cop when he isn't busy being a wise ass. Rafe meet your new captain Andy Trudeau he used to be a homicide inspector here."

Rafe reached across his desk to shake hands with Andy "Nice to meet you let me be the first to tell you that the guys aren't as bad as everyone makes them sound with the exception of three of them."

Andy took his hand "Nice to meet you too. I'm glad to hear that everyone has me a little scared with they way they keep talking. Do I want to know who the three exceptions are ?" he asked.

"No you don't Andy he is being a baby the three he is talking about are the three best cops he has." Henry corrected him.

Rafe touched his hands to his chest "That may be true but there is no going back from stealing a man's doughnuts and holding them for ransom I don't think those three wise asses are funny Capt."

Andy smiled knowingly "And let me guess those three wise asses are named Chris, Henry, and Jason."

"You would be right on the money Jackson is not so bad on his own it is when you throw him in with the Halliwell twins that bad things start happening." Rafe shook his head they were good cops they just played a lot of jokes on him.

"I warn you don't say anything bad about the Halliwell cousins in front of him he is married to their oldest aunt." Henry warned him.

"Let me offer you my deepest apologies for having to put up with the two of them on a daily basis. I'm glad that I don't have to see them both everyday." Rafe grinned he knew how to get a rise out of Henry.

"Rafe would you like me to send the two of them to parole with me ?" Henry asked sarcastically.

Rafe shook his head no "No it would be no fun around here without those two knuckle heads I'm just saying they are a couple of wise asses Capt."

"That is true you're telling us nothing we don't know so tell us something new." Henry challenged him.

"Capt Trudeau I organized a little roll call for you later on tonight I can't promise how many of the guys will show up but most of them should be here. Jackson is supposed to tell Frick and Frack about it but they have the night off I'm not making any promises." Rafe informed them he was on the ball like always.

Andy smiled at him "Which one is Frick and which one is Frack ?" he asked highly amused.

"It all depends on the day normally I would say that Hank is Frick and Chris is Frack but that is subject to change without notice." Rafe smiled back he was going to like this guy he couldn't be all bad if he had Henry's stamp of approval.

Henry looked at him seriously "No jokes on the new guy right Rafe ?" he asked pointedly.

"He was homicide there is no need for us to test his mettle and besides he has your mark of approval I'll keep the boys in line. Which reminds me how long until your girls graduate ? We need some females over here." Rafe asked that was a running joke between him and Henry.

"I told you no way in hell is that happening Rafe I'm not sending my sweet innocent baby girl over here to be corrupted by you Charlie will be a parole officer like her old man. I already sent Mel over here for you trust me you don't those two together they make Chris and Hank look tame." Henry replied it was a long accepted fact between him and Paige they wouldn't be able to keep Patty from becoming a cop too it was all she had ever talked about Carly never showed any interest.

"Everyone likes it over here on the dark side it is more dangerous and there are less rules to follow I can't help it that we are so appealing." Rafe joked throwing his hands up.

"About that less rules thing I heard that they don't follow rules well ?" Andy asked he wanted a feel for what he was going to be dealing with.

"They follow all the major rules very well they just don't always follow protocol that is why they get shot more. But don't worry they are all good boys they keep their noses clean and you don't have to stay on their asses. They haven't had much to deal with lately because they haven't got word about any good cases so they have just been patrolling." Rafe gave him the run down.

"And when they do have a good case ?" Andy asked he never worked anything like this before he had done things the right way he went from being a patrol cop to being an inspector.

"When they have a good case and they have to go under sometimes we go days at a time without hearing from them but they always get the job done and make the charges stick." Rafe was proud of his guys and he made sure that everyone knew it.

"Rafe tell him about Sarge's All-Stars." Henry laughed.

"Whatever team makes the most busts in a month gets a gold star to take home to mommy. For the last twenty-four months running no one has been able to beat the dream team they can make busts when there are no busts to be made." Rafe explained his program.

"Henry is he kidding me ?" Andy asked laughing.

Henry shook his head "No Rafe is being dead serious he really does give them gold stars to take home to their mothers like I said he is a total wise ass. Paige and Piper find him amusing though."

"What time did you make my officer's call ?" Andy asked he wanted to get right in and get started.

"Ten tonight that is when most of the guys start filtering in to start their shifts. You have couple that are just getting off work then but most of your guys work the night shift that is most of the stuff goes down." For Rafe this was the first Captain he had, had since Henry that he liked but his loyalties would always lie with Henry.

"You work the day shift ?" Andy asked him just to get a feel for what was going on.

"Most days I pull doubles for sure those sometimes turn into triples. My kid sister hates but I can't do anything about that. But if you work days then I can pull the night shift the only reason I work so long is I have to do everything around here." Rafe replied there was a reason that Henry had taken such a liking to him they were both cut from the same cloth.

"Rafe explain to him that special thing you have to have." Henry reminded him.

"Right I almost forgot. There are going to be times when I have to leave for about forty-five minutes to an hour but I always come right back. I can't leave a sixteen year old and a ten year old all alone for long periods of time. I've got my two little sisters to look after my dad ran off and my mom went to jail foster care wanted to split them up so I took them. If that is an issue for you I can always transfer to parole." Rafe explained that was why he and Henry got along so well.

Andy shook his head he understood better than anyone that he was going to have to leave and not be able to explain it "No it's not a problem I need you here you do a good job from where I stand." he assured him.

"The oldest one still climbing through every window ?" Henry asked he liked to keep a close eye on him.

"If it ain't nailed down or bolted shut she is climbing through it. This one you're going to love Capt she is seeing the friend of the guy Jackson and Chris just busted for probation violation." He was referring to Torch and his team of goons.

"Go figure teenage girls want what they can't have. You want me to get my oldest nephew to talk to him for you ?" Henry offered.

"No the shield talked pretty loudly to him the other night I think he got the hint." Rafe said gratefully.

"If that doesn't work I can always get my wife to talk to him trust me he wouldn't come back." Andy threw out there he wouldn't want to be a Prue's bad side he couldn't imagine what a teenager would think of her.

"You I will take up on that if this doesn't work I swear she is trying to drive me to an early grave." Rafe shook his head.

"Rafe how old are you ?" Andy asked he seemed really young to be a sargent.

"I am twenty-five I know I'm a pretty young sargent but Capt over there helped me study and I made it in on the five percent list when I was twenty-two." Rafe replied.

"So I guess I better let you get on with your work and I'll see you tonight." Andy said as he and Henry headed towards the door.

"Yeah sure thing I'll have all the guys' files waiting for you to go over then too." Rafe said he was one hell of a hard worker.

"Rafe remember what I said no pranks on the new guy this time." Henry reminded him.

Rafe smiled back at him "I got it I just can't promise anything but I will talk to them." he held his hands up in a sign of helplessness.

"Just so long as you try." Henry replied as he left him to get on with his work.

* * *

"Now does either of you want to explain to me what the hell is really going on here ?" Cole asked looking from Jack to Alan. They were sitting in the living room of the pent house that he had got when he was married to Phoebe had managed to get it back and he cleaned it up. It looked much better than it did when he had gone crazy over her not taking him back.

"Nothing more than what we told you is going on." Jack assured him giving him a charming smile the same smile he had taught him incidentally.

"Nice try kid I perfected that look I know there is something more going on that you're not saying." Cole called his bluff.

"Jack he helped us the least we can do is tell him what we can I'm not saying we tell him everything we tell him just enough." Alan reasoned with his cousin.

"You're right you know I have a runaway mouth you tell him." Jack turned the floor over to his cousin.

"Uncle Cole we know about Ben we know that he is Jake's twin brother. He is also the one who had Uncle Coop killed in the future." Alan explained feeling better to let some more of the truth go holding it in like that was going to cause him to bust.

Cole put all his finger tips together like he was thinking "How much do you know about Ben ?" he asked.

"We know enough but even we have some blanks that need to be filled in." Jack answered if this could help them save the future then he was more than willing to talk.

"Tell me what you know and I will fill in what I can." Cole said gesturing for them to go on.

"We know that his name is not really Ben his name is Cole Gregory Halliwell but he goes by Ben Turner. We know that somehow he got out of the wasteland too we just don't know how. And he has all of Aunt Phoebe's powers with the exception of levitation." Alan ran down the list.

"That is all we know Uncle Cole we need you to fill in the rest here." Jack pleaded with him this could be the key to the whole thing they were trying to figure out.

"Where do you guys want me to start because I can start with my history or I can start with him and Cooper ?" Cole asked he needed a moment to set his thought train right.

"For our purposes right now Uncle Cole start with Ben and Jake." Alan answered he had out a notebook and a pen this could help them out a lot.

"Ok well me being the powerful demon that I am I managed to get myself out of limbo. Six months later an elder and an angel of destiny came to me and said that I had a chance to save one of my sons. So I asked them what the hell they were talking about. They explained to me that Phoebe had been pregnant with twins only one of them had taken on the source the other one was good. But the deal was I could only save one of them if I couldn't pick one I would lose them both." Cole paused to think about how he was going to continue.

"So I asked them what the catch was and they told me that one of my sons would be a source of great good it didn't matter which one all I had to do was pick one. I went to this neutral plane where they were it's not exactly like the wasteland but it's close at first I didn't know how I was going to choose between them. But when I looked down at Cooper I saw your Aunt Phoebe staring me in the face and I knew that he was the one. It might look like he has my eyes but he doesn't he has eyes like your Aunt Prue it's Ben that has my eyes. He reminded me too much of myself so I chose to save Cooper." Cole explained some more trying to remember all the details for them.

"Uncle Cole why did you give him to Aunt Phoebe ?" Jack asked any little thing could be what they needed in order to figure out what had turned Jake.

Cole shrugged "Keeping him myself was never an option for me I couldn't teach him his heritage like your Aunt Phoebe could. And besides that I have a hard enough time keeping myself from turning evil I couldn't make sure my son didn't turn evil too. I knew right from the moment that they gave me the option that he was going home to your Aunt Phoebe where he belonged. Besides that I spied on Phoebe a little bit I knew that Coop was a good guy and that I wouldn't have to worry about anything he would gladly accept Phoebe's child as his own." He answered the question as best as he was able to.

"How come you never told Aunt Phoebe about Jake having a twin brother ?" Alan asked he had always wondered about that.

"I didn't tell her because I couldn't the exchange for me staying out of limbo is I can never tell her about his brother. The elders knew that she would try to save him and that would end badly they couldn't afford to let that happen." Cole pressed on he was bouncing his foot up and down these were the first two people he had told about what really happened.

"What exactly did that elder tell you ?" Jack wondered out loud.

"That in about twenty years from then the next generation would face off against a new source it would take four sons from the three sisters to defeat him in addition to nine others so yeah I know about the thirteen in answer to your next question. But like I said I can't say anything about it to the Charmed Ones or I go back to limbo." Cole went on.

"Which elder was this Uncle Cole ?" Alan wanted to know although he had his suspicions.

"Odin according to him the only reason he was willing to let this go on was because they needed Cooper to complete the prophecy and because he is Wyatt's balance. Cooper is good all the way no matter what while Wyatt theoretically could be swayed if he were to be corrupted." Cole explained if he were the source he knew he would try to get Wyatt on his side.

"Right we know all this Al we just forgot I don't know how Jake is Wyatt's balance and vice versa sorta. Jake can sway Wyatt to either side but Wyatt has the power to drag Jake to the dark side." Jack said recalling that they had found that out in the future.

"Right but let me let you boys in on a little secret that no one knows right now because if anyone from this time who isn't supposed to hears they forget right away a little something from the elders. But I can tell you this because you already know. There is only one way to turn him evil and that is to kill his dad. Just remember keeping Big Coop alive keeps Little Coop safe." Cole clued them in.

Both young men laughed and Cole looked at them confused "Uncle Cole that is what you told us before we left." Alan answered his confusion.

"I don't know that I will ever get used to you two calling me Uncle Cole it's just weird for me." Cole said it made him happy though the Halliwells had been the only real family he had ever had.

"You will get used to it one day Uncle Cole I assure you. Now we need to know about Ben and how you think he got out of the waste land that is the one thing we have never been able to figure out." Jack pressed they had a lot more to work with now then they had before.

" There is a simple answer to that question my brother went and got him out. I don't know how he knew about him but he did." Cole replied and both young men sat with their mouths agape.

"Uncle Cole I thought you were an only child ?" Alan asked this threw a whole new spin on things for them.

"That is the story that goes around but no I had an older brother he meant the world to me and I always assumed that my mother killed him like she killed my father but I guess I was wrong. Greg was never one to be much of a demon so I thought that my mother killed him for his weakness. But I started hearing whispers that he was alive like I said I don't know how but he found out about little Cole which is what I named him not Ben. I couldn't just leave him in the waste land without so much as a name so I named him Cole Gregory Halliwell the world didn't need another Cole Turner I had already messed that up enough. Greg started calling him Ben because he reminded him of our father." Cole launched into a little bit of his history.

"Do you have any clue where your brother is now ?" Alan asked this could be helpful to them he just didn't know how.

" I don't know if I should tell you two that you might get yourselves killed and your Uncle Cole couldn't live with that." Cole smirked at him.

"Come on Uncle Cole this could keep the bad thing from happening in our future that happens." Jack begged it wasn't beneath him if it helped him get what he wanted.

"I told you that I only thought that my brother was never much of a demon. Well I should not be allowed to think because he is a very powerful demon not as powerful as I am but powerful none the less. He ran away because he couldn't stand the way mother favored me over him and he collected more power. My brother is the source of all evil he calls himself Gorgon now don't ask me why I guess I have a demonic name so he had to have one too." Cole was glad to finally be able to tell someone what the hell was going on it wasn't breaking the rules since they would have found this out in the future anyway.

"Uncle Cole we can't do anything with that information anyway we have to let the thirteen do what they are meant to do we would only get killed if we tried either that or we would make that bastard Odin have a heart attack he has been playing me and Jack this whole time. I swear I'm going to kill him when I get my hands on him this is ridiculous he knew all of his and he let us run around like chickens with our heads chop off looking for information." Alan seethed sure they had knew about the thirteen and they knew about Ben being Jake's twin but they hadn't known all the details no one did but Cole he had helped them out a little before they had come but even he couldn't say too much.

"You are not going to kill anyone because then they will know that I told you and I can't have that happen. I can't go back to limbo because then I won't be able to help you boys out and I couldn't stand that. So just bide your time you will be able to get him back one day." Cole tried to calm him down.

"Seriously Al relax I'm supposed to be the high strung one Piper Halliwell is my mother I can get away with it." Jack joked trying to get his cousin to let loose a little bit.

Alan rolled his shoulders as he willed his temper back down if he went off the deep end he wouldn't be able to do anything to fix his future. "Fine you both are right I am trying to calm down now but it doesn't mean I have to be nice to that prick the next time I see him." he relented.

"Since you both love your Uncle Cole so much how about you tell him what goes wrong in the future ?" Cole teased but with any luck he might be able to get them to tell him what the hell had happened outside of Coop getting killed.

Jack shook his head and smiled "Sorry Uncle Cole no dice we won't tell our moms either. You guys can't know that at least not yet anyway if we told you what happened you would only get your feelings hurt and there is no reason for us to do that to you if we can fix this."

"Jack is right Uncle Cole if we told you then we would have to kill you." Alan replied wiggling his eyebrows his earlier melt down already behind him.

"No you could try to kill me but you can't I'm invincible boys and that hasn't changed trust me I've tried to kill myself numerous times it never works out for me." Cole informed them.

"I wouldn't try to do that anymore if I were you Uncle Cole you never know what's waiting for you just around the bend." Jack said cryptically.

"You sounded just like a damn elder when you said that I'm going to have to ban you from saying things like that in my house I just can't take it. I have heard enough magical mumbo jumbo in the last twenty years to last me a life time." Cole shook his head.

"Uncle Cole he can't help himself he is half elder after all." Alan replied seriously like the whole world didn't know his cousin was half elder.

Cole eyed Jack up and down and he couldn't help but notice how much he looked like Leo he was even wearing a flannel shirt that could have been Leo's. "I see that you got the same love for flannel that your father has. But I swear if you start spouting that your powers are tied to your emotions bullshit that he is so fond of I will not be responsible for what I do to you." he warned the young man.

"I would never dream of saying something like that it drives me nuts when dad says it to me he knows I have a temper and that shit is going to blow up if I get mad so I don't know why he even bothers." Jack threw his hands up just thinking about his father's passive aggressive bullshit pissed him off and he loved his dad like no other.

"Good as long as we are clear on that your father was the best friend I have ever had and he made me want to kill him every time he said something like that." Cole teased him he couldn't help but wonder if this was how things would have gone had he been able to raise his two boys.

"Don't even go there Uncle Cole I can't take your feelings and wondering what if right now it plays hell on my powers." Alan warned rubbing his temples. Cole nodded his head in understanding but he didn't ask what the young man was talking about.

* * *

Chris, Henry, and Prue were still skipping down the yellow brick road like they didn't have any good sense but they had to do something to keep from going insane. Not that they were not already half insane from growing up as Halliwells.

"You know I think they have finally lost it and it took a lot longer than I thought it would." Chuck mused turning to Liz who along with him had put up with the older five the longest out of any of them.

Liz shook her head in disagreement "No Prue was born crazy Chris and Hank are just slap happy right now they are going on no sleep and they have been out in the sun too long."

"Then what the hell is my boyfriend's problem he kind of acts like this a lot too." Lilly asked her feet were killing her she knew it was a Prue thing to say but she couldn't help it.

"Again he was born retarded he is Aunt Phoebe's son." Bianca repeated what Liz had said about Prue.

"You know that I can hear you up here and I don't care what you say about me just don't talk bad about my baby brother." Prue called over her shoulder sticking her tongue out at them.

Calleigh looked confused for a moment "She is talking about the same guy that she fights with on a daily basis right ? But we shouldn't say anything about him ?"

"Say something bad about Coop at your own peril Prue will kick your ass. She says all kind of shit about him but noone else better not." Roman informed her knowing that Prue was most likely going to say something smart ass back to him their cease fire had lasted too long.

But it wasn't Prue who spoke next like he had expected her to it was Lilly "You know I wish Jake was here because this stretch of woods is looking kinda scary." she said and she moved closer to her little brother who put his arm around her . The path before them was dimly lit because the thick foliage of the tightly packed trees was blocking out the sunlight.

"I agree with Lilly on this one I wouldn't mind having Wy here this isn't looking like it's going to be much fun." Liz agreed it always came back to Wyatt with her and she was starting to notice it too.

"Relax you two big babies you have two of the most explosive powers out in front we got you guys covered." Chris assured them his arms were still linked with his cousins but now they were walking along instead of skipping.

"We won't even have to use our powers up here if I remember my movie trivia right which I always do this is where the cowardly lion comes into it. Now that is either Wy or Cooper Jay personally my bet is Wy. Now who wants to take those odds." Henry would bet on anything as he was demonstrating right now.

" I say it's Jake just because you said it was Wy." Bianca took him up on his bet.

"If I'm right you have to go out on a date with me." Henry called back to her.

"Fine it's a deal Hank." Bianca yelled back at him secretly hoping that he was right.

They walked on further and even though they all knew what was going to happen they will still startled when a lion jumped out in front of them on the path once the initial shock wore off they all dissolved into a fit of laughter.

The lion put his hands on his hips "I don't think this is fuckin funny you guys as a matter of fact it down right sucks ass." Wyatt whined at them earning his nickname.

"You're right it is hilarious because now B has to go on a date with me since I won our bet." Henry would have wiggled his eyebrows had he been able to but he couldn't for all of the silver face paint he had on.

Liz didn't care that the others were standing right there she went to him and hugged him "Wuevy Bear I'm so glad you're ok I was worried about you."

"I was worried about you too Lizzie but I have to ask how the hell did B end up in so much pink ?" Wyatt asked laughing even though he had been pissed off for them laughing at him.

Bianca pointed her finger at him "One more word out of you lion boy and I will shove this wand up your furry ass sideways. And no that was not a threat try me and see." She liked to act like she didn't make threats but even she got damn close sometimes.

"Then I will address Chuck and tell him to stay the hell away from me until we get out of here he knows that those flying monkeys scare the living shit out of me." Wyatt retorted he was in no mood to have B shove her pointy wand up his ass like she had just promised he knew first hand that the girl didn't threaten.

"Wyatt Halliwell King of the forest is scared of a little flying monkey ?" Chuck asked highly amused.

Prue looked around confused now she was getting worried the last time they had got sucked into a movie her brother had been kidnaped by a demon and they had ended up thinking Roman was dead for over a week. "If Chris is the scarecrow, Hank is the tin man, and Wyatt is the lion then where the hell is Jake ?" she asked.

"My guess would be that he has to be where ever Parker and Troy are." Liz said shrugging she had no clue where the hell those three could be.

"I think maybe we should think about how everyone ended up as who they are." Calleigh suggested it was worth a try.

"Yeah and then we might be able to figure out who the hell those three are in the movie great idea Cal." Roman finished her thought for her.

Liz pointed at Hank "The tin man has no heart but Hank has the biggest heart of anyone I know he doesn't love easy but when he loves you he loves you with his whole heart." she explained and then she pointed at Chris "The scarecrow doesn't have a brain Chrissy is one of the smartest people I know." She then pointed at Wyatt. "The cowardly lion is scared of everything nothing scares Wy even if he should be scared of it. And that is all I have."

"This is simple Dorothy wanted more than anything to go home and home is where the heart is so it makes sense Prue is one of the hearts of this group even if we don't always realize that." Chris said after thinking it over for a minute.

Henry looked at Bianca and grinned "Glenda annoying bitch who wears entirely too much pink and speaks cryptically. B thank God does not own anything pink and she says what she means." he was trying to be funny but it was partially true.

The little black dog in Prue's basket started yapping "That still doesn't tell us where the hell Jake, Troy, and Parker are." She bitched she was worried about her little brother.

Wyatt thought it over for a minute "Troy is the wizard trust me on this one I'm not sure of a lot but I'm sure of that." he said it was the only thing that made sense. The dog kept yapping driving them all to the brink of insanity.

"Prue for the love of God shut that damn dog up." Lilly yelled at her.

Chris and Henry locked eyes and they both broke out in wide grins "Hank you don't think do you ?" Chris asked his cousin and partner in crime.

"I do think I'm almost positive anyway." Henry replied fighting off a case of the giggles.

"What the hell do the two of you think this time ?" Chuck asked them confused he turned to the right and hit his massive tail on a tree causing him to cuss he couldn't wait to get out of here.

Henry and Chris didn't answer him Henry instead picked the dog up by the scruff of the neck and instead of having black eyes the dog had icy blue eyes that matched Jake's. He held the dog inches from his face. "Hey they little cousin how come you didn't let us know it was you sooner ?" he asked taunting Jake not the best idea. Jake growled and tried to lunge for his face but he couldn't.

Henry dropped him to the ground and started rolling with laughter now that was funny he couldn't help it if he felt the need to laugh. Chris joined him in his fit of hysterics. Prue looked at them both like that had lost their minds. "What the hell are you both laughing at ?" she honestly just thought they were trying to be funny so did Wyatt, Liz, and Lilly.

"Prue I'm pretty sure that Toto there is Jake." Calleigh pointed out to her.

Prue gasped and put a hand over her mouth "No there is no way my little brother is a dog I would have known no scratch that I should have known I am his big sister."

"Prue Cal is right the dog is Jake." B nodded her head in confirmation.

Wyatt bent down and scooped his cousin off of the ground and then he cradled him in his arms like he was a baby. Jake barked happily and licked his older cousins face. "See there you guys he likes me which is a lot more than I can say for all of you."

"How fitting I mean that one needs no translation Cooper Jay is Ladybug's lap dog he does whatever she says plain and simple end of story."tears were rolling down Henry's face from how hard he was laughing.

Bianca let out a loud wolf whistle "Come on guys cool it I want to get out of all this pink lace and I know you guys want to get the fuck out of here too. So lets go find the other two morons so we can go home and figure out what demon sent us here." She suggested pointedly.

"You know B I don't think a demon sent us here the last time we went on one these little fun filled trips the demon actually showed up and fought with us first." Chuck said shaking his head from side to side something about this seemed too innocent almost for lack of a better word to use.

"Chuck is right when we got sent to never land the demon actually showed up in the apartment and hit us with some kind of a blast I'm not so sure a demon was involved in this." Chris agreed with Chuck.

"Well for this not to be the work of a demon that fireball and those energy balls sure were real." Roman said incredulously if a demon didn't do this he didn't know what did.

"Ro demons are opportunistic I'm not saying one of them didn't mess with something once we got in here but I'm with Chuck and Chris I don't think a demon sent us here." Henry agreed with his friend and cousin.

"Ok oh wise one if a demon didn't send us here who did ?" Prue challenged him to come up with an answer to her liking.

"Let me ask you this who could benefit from us being gone for a few hours ?" Liz asked jumping on their thought train.

Realization dawned on Wyatt's face "Our younger siblings did this." he guessed it had to be them it was payback on them yelling at them the other day it had to be.

"Yes and no it wasn't the ones you think it was the girls didn't do this." Chris corrected his brother's thinking .

"I am going to kill Al dead when we get out of here this is so not funny." Henry knew that he didn't mean it but he sure could make threats.

"Why would Jack and Alan send us to Oz ?" Lilly asked she couldn't think of one good reason for them to send them there.

"Very simple they needed us out of the way for a little while." Chris answered.

"Then which demon fucked with things once we got in here ?" Calleigh asked she wasn't going to dispute anything they said they were most likely right as usual.

"That one is simple it has to be the source he hasn't fucked with us in almost two months the last people he fucked with were the aunts." Chuck said the answer just hitting him like a mack truck.

"Good job guys so lets go find Troy and Parker now I still want to get out of all of this pink and I'm sure that Prue's feet hurt." Bianca said walking off without even waiting for them to get the hint and take off after her. The pink skirt of her gown flew behind her like a cape as she strode off purposefully without any clue of where she was going.

"I guess we better go after her in case something happens." Henry said walking as fast as he could to catch up with her which wasn't very fast considering how he was dressed at the moment.

Chris could only look after the two of them and shake his head "The only thing I can say about those two is complete and total idiots that goes double for the cowardly lion and the sugar plumb fairy." he grumbled to himself walking to catch up with the other two. Roman, Lilly, and Calleigh followed him while Wyatt and Liz, and Prue and Chuck walked along hand in hand like they well were on a damn stroll down by the lake side.

* * *

"Ok yeah I see Mel I have no idea what you have me looking for here she looks fine if you ask me." Carly said looking at her older cousin who was out in the dining room working while she was doing something at the bar she was talking to her twin sister who she thought was going off the deep end.

"Carly the girl is clearly talking to herself something is wrong with her." Patty tried making her sister see reason.

"Yeah her boyfriend is being a world class dick right now that is what's wrong with her." Carly maintained she may have been the most stubborn Halliwell ever. If she wasn't she gave whoever was currently in first place a run for their money. She threw her dark black ponytail over her shoulder to get it out of her way. "Besides Charlie we are supposed to be working if Aunt Piper walked in here right now we would both be in so much trouble for not doing anything." She poured a drink and handed it to her sister "Nancy Drew Jr go take that to table five while you're stalking Mel I'm telling you the girl is fine. She needs to put a foot up Roman's ass but she is fine."

Patty narrowed her eyes at her sister "You are not the boss of me I'm doing this but next time ask nicely." she smiled sweetly at her.

Carly returned the gesture _"Charlie bite me." _She sniped at her sister as she walked away God how she loved that power. Her sister was crazy she had to be she could see nothing wrong with Mel sure she looked a little bit out of it but that was all. The girl was probably pissed out of her mind she could understand that if Jason did anything like that to her she would be livid. Her eyes lit up when she looked up from what she was doing and saw Jason walked through the door.

Jason made his way over to the bar where she was he smiled at her when he caught her looking at him his blue eyes glistening just at the sight of her. He sat down at the bar "Hey you what's up ?" Carly asked she wanted badly to kiss him but she couldn't because Piper would kill her for playing around with him when she was supposed to be working. Jason leaned in to kiss her but she gave him her cheek "Not here babe Aunt Piper would not be happy I'm supposed to be working right now."

"I will have you know that she is the one who told me to come down here and spend some time with you babe." Jason informed her leaning on his elbows.

Carly arched an eyebrow at him "I'm not going to ask why you were hanging out with my Aunt Piper just let me get Mel over here she is the only other one who knows how to work this bar." _"Mel I need you at the bar I'm taking five." _Carly tried but Mel kept going on with what she was doing. _"Melinda I'm talking to you get your ass over here." _Carly looked at her cousin "Jason sweety I need you to go tell Mel to get over here she is ignoring me right about now."

"Alright I'll get her." Jason walked to the back where Mel was going and caught up with her. "Hey Mel wait up." he called out to her she turned to look at him but she didn't see him right away he could see that her eyes were glazed over and she just looked like she wasn't there for a few seconds. But as he watched the light came back into her eyes "Mel Carly needs you to work the bar because she has to take a break." he explained looking into her eyes he was making sure that she wasn't on something because that was the way she was acting.

"Of course I don't know why she didn't tell me when I was in there but since I like you and I'm not unreasonable I'll let Carly take her break now and then I'll take mine in a little bit." Mel said like she hadn't known that Carly had been trying to talk to her over their link. She didn't even realize that she was zoning out Ken was good at what he did and he was doing one hell of a number on her.

"Thanks Mel your mom sent me down here and told me to hang out with you guys so I guess you get to log a little quality time with me later. We can talk about how me and you are going to be partners in the fall and we are finally going to out bust your brother and your cousin." Jason tried seeing if he could get a response out of her.

"Yeah you know it Jason." Mel said half heartedly she just couldn't get excited about anything today.

Jason looked at her concerned he never knew Mel to act the way she was acting right now "Mel are you ok ? You're not acting like yourself right now." he asked thinking maybe he could get an answer out of her.

Mel smiled at him to show that she was ok "I'm fine Jason I just have some stuff on my mind right now it's nothing to worry about though I will be fine." She assured him.

"Because if there is anything wrong you can tell me, me and you go back a long time I like to think that we can tell each other things." Jason just didn't really like the way she was acting something about it seemed all wrong to him.

"There is nothing wrong with me that beating the shit out of my boyfriend won't fix he stood me up last night and that would be the reason for the wonderful mood I am in today. I'm sorry if I'm acting like the world's biggest bitch right now." Mel replied she knew that she was lying to him as well as laying to herself something was wrong the voice she was hearing was not the usual little voice in the back of your head. This one was strangely demonic but she wasn't too hyped up to find out just what it was.

Jason slammed his right fist into his left palm "If you want me to work him over just say the word and I've got you covered girl."

"No Jay thanks for the offer though I would rather beat the hell out of him myself it will make me feel better. Now you just stay right here and I will go get Carly for you." Mel said walking off in the direction of the bar to get her younger cousin.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Ok Billy so maybe you are right just this once something is definitely up with Mel she is just so out of it like she is a zombie or something." Val said from around the corner where she and Billy stood watching her cousin.

"Yeah and that is not the worst part of it I think she might be possessed or something equally bad. It is like hitting a brick wall trying to talk to her telepathically and you saw how she just was with Jason her moments and words were veery robot like." Billy replied he didn't know what was going on but he didn't like it there was no telling what the hell had happened this time. But he knew one thing was for sure he was going to find out.

"Come on Billy lets get back to work I need time to think about what we're going to do about Mel." Val said leading him back out into the dining room.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Ricky was walking back through the kitchen he had just now realized that his brother had never showed up for work. That wasn't good with the trip he had been on lately there was no telling what he was really doing with the way he had been getting sidetracked he could be sitting a magic school doing research for all he knew.

Ken was holding things together back there at the moment that was shocking considering what a idiot he was. He had both of the sleeves on his jacket rolled up. As Ricky walked past him he noticed a sort of tribal looking tattoo on his left forearm. His blood ran cold he would recognize that mark anywhere. That was the mark of the Cobra clan phoenix the ones who had something to do with what happened to Roman. Things had just gotten a hell of a lot more complicated now he didn't just have Mel to worry about he would have to keep a close eye on Ken to see what he was up to.

* * *

A/N: Finally someone is starting to piece together the truth about Ken it is about time. Cole just had a little heart to heart chat with the future boys about how he really got Jake back from the waste land I thought that needed to be explained. I hope you enjoyed it until next time please review.


	6. Man Behind The Curtain

Chapter 6: Man Behind The Curtain

Piper threw up her hands when she saw Coop heart into the kitchen at the manor "Any luck Coop ?" she asked hopefully she couldn't stand to think that something really bad had happened to her boys. But it wasn't like to them to just run off without cooking up some sort of lie to tell her first. She didn't even know what their plans were for that day.

Coop shook his head "No I couldn't find a trace of them anywhere and I know that they wouldn't just take off without telling anyone that is unlike them. I can't believe that they would all get up and take off after some demon without cooking up some story to tell us."

"Damn it Cooper Jacob I told you not to come back here unless you found my babies." Phoebe yelled at her husband tears filling her eyes. She just knew that something horrible had happened to her oldest two and nothing anyone said could convince her otherwise.

"Phoebe he is trying we all are I can't sense them but you know that, that doesn't mean anything they could be on another plane for all we know." Leo tried calming his sister-in-law.

"Leo is right Pheebs just because we can't sense them it doesn't mean anything hell with the group of people we're talking about it could mean that they took off to Mexico on a whim and are blocking us from sensing them." Paige chimed in trying to help Leo out.

"Wait a minute Piper you saw Little Coop this morning right ?" Henry asked he was there trying to help find their kids he was taking the cop approach to the situation.

Piper nodded her head "Yes I did but I don't know what that has to do with anything." she replied trying not to be sharp with her youngest brother-in-law.

"Did he say anything about what he was going to be doing or who he was going to be with ?" Henry pursued ignoring the impatient tone in Piper's voice.

Piper searched her memory but she was drawing a blank she couldn't remember anything specific. "No not that I can remember."

Leo's eyes lit up like he was remembering something "Yes he did Piper I remember now he said that Prue had ordered a mandatory movie marathon and it was in everyone's best interests to be there."

Piper smacked herself in the middle of the forehead "that's right now I remember he was talking to Ro about it at the time and then the two of them left here together that is why both their cars are still parked out front."

"About what time was that ?" Henry was asking routine questions that he would ask if this were a missing persons case.

"It was early this morning before the kids left for school I remember because Mel isn't talking to Roman and the two of them barely said two words to each other the whole time he was here. He and Jake left before the girls and Ricky left for school." Piper recalled.

"Now what time did the demon attack you guys ?" Henry went on he was trying to establish a time line if he could do that then maybe he would know what time they went missing.

"I would say at around two, two thirty at the latest because Jason didn't leave here until five and it is almost eight now." Paige answered her husband she was keeping her fingers crossed that they were all alright.

"So the girls don't leave here until about seven Coop and Ro left before that and the demon didn't attack til two so that is about a nine hour window we have to work with." Henry said finally he was done with all his questions.

"I just thought of something important one of the other teachers said that B showed up for work this morning but she left at about seven fifteen because something came up. So we know that they were all ok then." Leo offered trying to help out.

"And I looked a Prue's banking statements she bought a bunch of stuff at the store around eight so that narrows down the time a little bit." Coop put his two cents worth in on the matter.

"Did anyone go back to their apartment and check it out ?" Prue asked speaking for the first time in a while Andy was off in the underworld trying to sense for them since three of them were his charges and he could always sense Parker.

"Piper, Phoebe, and I went there while Leo went to check at Chuck's apartment. Nothing really seemed out of place except for the fact that they had moved the living room table out of the way. I don't think there is anyway a demon could have done this without leaving a mess." Paige replied to her sister she was at her wits end she had no clue where they could be.

"Now keep in mind that this is just me throwing something out there but they are all grown adults it is entirely possible that they got up and decided to go do something else on a whim." Henry said and he cringed when he saw the looks he got from his wife and her sisters.

"Henry I would agree with that had Ro called and told me that he wasn't going to be able to make it to work he never doesn't show up to work without calling first." Piper maintained she knew that something was going on she just didn't know what.

Phoebe nodded her head in agreement with what Piper had said "She is right I always talk to Ladybug at least twice a day once in the morning and once in the afternoon. I talked to her this morning but when I tried to call her at around noon I couldn't get an answer."

"Here is thought and it is just a thought but maybe we should try calling Jack and Alan they might know where they are." Prue threw out there no one else had any ideas about where to find them it was entirely possible that those two did.

"No but only because no one has seen the two of them for a couple of days so I just figured they would be out of touch and not know anything." Paige rambled a habit that got worse when she was nervous.

"Piper I can't believe that I am going to say this but if you can't get a hold of Jack or Alan I want you to call Cole he could find anyone anywhere." Phoebe said she didn't care that she had a great dislike for the man if he could bring her babies back safe she wasn't going to be picky.

"Pheebs I will but only if Jack and Alan don't know anything," Piper assured her baby sister "Jack Halliwell I know that you can hear me you and your cousin better get your asses to the manor in the next five seconds." She called out to them knowing that is was a long shot but that was all she had at the moment.

After what seemed like an eternity Jack and Alan orbed into the kitchen. "Mom what is that matter did a demon attack ?" Jack asked knowing full well that one did and it had been hours ago.

"Yeah a demon attacked hours ago we tried calling you then but the two of you never answered." Piper informed him testily she wasn't in the mood for the act he was trying to pull with her.

"Good I mean it's not good that a demon attacked it's good that you're ok." Jack stumbled over his words.

"If the demon attacked hours ago then why are you guys calling us now ?" Alan asked but he had a pretty good idea of what they wanted.

"We need to know if you guys know where your older brothers and cousins are." Paige informed them she couldn't help but notice that they were both acting a little off like they knew something that everyone else didn't but they didn't want to say anything.

"Gee mom we haven't seen them since the other day I have no clue where they could be." Alan mumbled while he was looking down at his shoes they hadn't really anticipated this happening.

"Yeah what Al said I have no clue where they could be either they probably had something to do with a demon knowing them." Jack agreed with his cousin he was looking anywhere but at his parents, aunts, and uncles.

Prue stared at them hard she knew they were trying to hide something "I'm not buying that innocent act and neither are they so tell what you know." she ordered them harshly she didn't have time to play games with them.

"If you guys know something about where they are at you need to spill they could be in trouble." Coop urged his nephews.

Jack started beating the toe of his shoe against the floor and Alan shoved his hands deep in his pockets. They were avoiding the question but they knew they couldn't avoid it forever.

"Jack and Alan Halliwell I know that the two of you know something now you better tell the truth." Paige threatened them.

Alan cracked "Before I tell you this was all Jack's idea I was against it." he defended himself.

Jack shoved him roughly "This was not all my idea you agreed to it." he argued back.

"Knock it off you two and I mean now. What the hell did you guys do ?" Leo asked locking eyes with both of them. They stayed silent like they really didn't want to answer that question.

"Answer his question before I blow the both of you up and I mean you better answer him now." Piper pointed her finger at both of them.

"Well you see we sent them to Oz." Alan admitted looking at the floor.

"Al sent them to Oz but it was for their own good." Jack shifted the blame to his cousin.

"Why the fuck did you two send my babies to Oz ?" Phoebe exploded at them she couldn't believe that they would do something like that.

They both went to answer that question but Henry waved them both off "Never mind that you can explain why and we can discuss how much trouble the two of you are in later just bring them back now." he ordered he had rage burning behind his eyes that had been a pretty stupid idea on their part he thought that they knew better than to do things like that.

Alan closed his eyes he was deep in concentration and then he snapped his finger but nothing happened he tried again only to get the same results. He opened his eyes and looked alarmed "Uh oh." he said simply looking at Jack.

"Uh oh what do you mean uh oh Al ?" Jack asked sighing they were in deep shit this time.

"It means uh oh Jack it means that we're fucked right now because this isn't working." Alan replied.

"How the hell isn't it working ?" Jack had an incredulous look on his face.

"Someone obviously fucked with the spell because the only way I know to get them out isn't working. And you know that means they are going to have to play it out until the end I'm sure it's nothing they can't handle. I told you this was a stupid idea." Al shot back at his cousin.

"You're the one who swears to be damned that spell is fool proof I thought it would be ok." Jack countered.

"And you obviously need to stop thinking because bad shit happens when you think. Or here is a novel idea actually listen to me when I tell that something is bad idea and isn't going to work. I know that is hard for you but we would get in a lot less trouble that way." Al yelled at him.

Piper let out a loud whistle "Argue later right now I just want you both to fix this mess you made and do it now. Because you do not want to add to the trouble you are in it would not be wise." she warned them.

Jack rolled his eyes "Fine Al you keep trying to get them out your way I will write a spell that will bring them out of there."

"Fine by me just hurry up." Al agreed reluctantly.

* * *

Fire shot up out of the ground like it was being fed from the molten hot pits of hell. The room most of the thirteen were standing was constructed out of green steel or something like that they didn't have the time to get into the name game their main objective was to see if one them had been transformed into the wizard or not. They were not really concerned with anything else they just wanted to get out of there and get their hands on Jack and Alan at least they were reasonably sure that it had been them to send them there.

The group cut quite a figure and not their usual imposing one, one could hardly expect someone to be afraid of three people dressed up like munchkins. Not to mention a flying monkey ok so maybe some people were scared of flying monkeys, Glenda in all her pink, Dorothy, the scarecrow, the tin man, and the cowardly lion. And not to forget Toto who was the least scary of them all.

But that was what the group of friends had to work with and they had to make do with what they had they always did they were used to it by now it just got old.

"So tell me again why we think the wizard is my brother ?" Liz addressed her question to Wyatt because this had been his bright idea. She pushed one of the flower petals that was round her head out of her face they were starting to get on her nerves.

"Because Lizzie the wizard is actually a traveling inventor if that doesn't scream Troy I don't know what does." Wyatt defended his assumption he was holding his tail in his hand because he kept stepping on it. The mane of hair he had around his face was starting to drive him insane he wasn't used to having that much hair.

"I thought that we decided we got cast as something that was opposite our personality traits ?" Calleigh asked it was hard for her to keep up sometimes they decided one thing but then went back to another five seconds later.

"Someone should have mentioned to you when you joined the group that our ideas are subject to change and they do change a lot." Lilly winked at her she never knew that being stuck in a movie could be so boring.

"Yeah are ideas like our brains kind of have ADD. Not only that but we have to change as the situation changes." Roman explained getting dead serious.

"We are banning him from reading books he didn't say things like that before he got kidnaped by demons. So that is either from all the research he has been doing or they replaced our Ro with an alien not that we could tell the difference he was slightly weird to begin with." Chuck stuck his tongue out at his unofficial little brother. He couldn't wait to get out of that damn getup he was in those massive blue wings were killing his back.

"Please you guys give him too much credit he has to have someone read to him he would have to have a brain to be able to read. Knowing him he probably got that off of a fortune cookie." Prue shot at him their cease fire was off again.

"I thought you two had a temporary cease in all hostilities ?" Chris asked an amused tone in his voice. He was currently using both hands to scratch his back because the hay was about to kill him it itched so bad.

Prue shrugged and sat her basket down on the ground "We did until he stood my unofficial baby sister up last night he has now become fair game again. And while I'm on the subject of younger siblings Cookie Dough really needs to think about going on a diet he is heavy to lug around." Jake growled at his sister from the basket he was sitting in.

Henry picked his little cousin up by the nape of his neck "Cool it Cujo all Prue would have to do is step on your tiny ass and that would be the end of you." he laughed when Jake tried to bite his hand.

"You know that I'm going to laugh my ass off when he bites you." Bianca said trying to stifle laughter anyway because it was funny that out of everyone Jake was the one who got turned into the dog.

Liz took him from Henry and cradled him in her arms like he was a baby. She scratched his belly and he let his tongue hang out while he panted "He is not going to bite anyone because he makes such a sweet little dog. He wouldn't growl if you guys would be nice to him." She was talking to him in a baby voice.

"Lizzie please spare us I think I just threw up in my mouth a little." Chris said sweetly sarcastic.

A green floating head appeared in the middle of the room it's huge round eyes bore down on the group. A hateful sneer was on it's otherwise plain face.

"We are so monitoring Prue's tv viewing habits every time she watches a movie we end up getting sucked into it." Wyatt bitched it was the truth first it had been Peter Pan and now it was the Wizard of Oz.

"What do you want ?" a booming voice filled the room before anyone could reply to Wyatt. The voice was so loud that it caused the walls to shake as it echoed across the room.

Liz set Jake on his four paws on the floor "Go to it dude you know what to do go see if that is Troy." she patted his head before she sent him about his task. Jake went right for the curtain that was on the right side of the room right under where the floating head had appeared.

" I asked what you wanted." The voice repeated more loudly this time if that was possible and the group could hear a hint of laughter in the voice. It was a distinct laugh a laugh that could only belong to one person and that one person was Troy.

"I want to figure out a way to get back home as do my friends. The scarecrow could use a brain, the tin man needs a heart, and the lion could do with some courage while your at it." Prue shot out sarcastically she knew that it was only her male best friend there was no since in her trying to be nice to him.

Their suspicions that the wizard was Troy were soon confirmed when he was revealed to be the man behind the curtain by Jake who pulled it down using his teeth.

"Atta boy Jakie come here." Liz cooed at him and she scratched behind his ears when he got back over to her.

Troy stepped out from behind his cubicle dressed in a three piece suit he had gotten the best character out of any of them. He at least didn't look as ridiculous as they did it just wasn't fair. "I would ask if you just called that mutt Jake but I know that there is no way I heard you wrong Lizzie. It is about time you guys got here I was starting to get bored out of my mind back there."

"Well forgive the hell out of us if we have been skipping merrily down the yellow brick road all day just to get to you." Chris shot as him testily he wasn't in the mood to hear Troy bitch and moan while he was about to die from a terminal case of hay fever.

"And he means literally skipping down the yellow brick road him, Hank, and Prue thought it would be amusing if they skipped it was quite funny actually." Liz amended Chris's previous statement.

"Lizzie I tell you what I find amusing B dressed as Glenda I always assumed that she was alergic to the color pink but that is just me." Troy grabbed his sides in laughter.

Wyatt had to grabbed B to keep her from throwing an energy ball at Troy "I know that it would make you feel better but you can't hurt Troy we need him to defeat the source. After that you can kill him." he reasoned with her and she relaxed.

Calleigh did a mental inventory of all of them and she saw they were still missing one "Now all we have to do is find Parker and we should be good to go."

"We have to find Parker and kill the wicked witch and then we can go and we will never ever watch this movie ever again." Roman informed her he was pulling on his pants so that they wouldn't ride up so much "If I don't get out of these pants soon I will never be able to father any children that is how tight they are."

"In that case lets take our time I don't want to be an uncle before my time." Chris quipped giving the younger man an insincere grin.

"You don't have to worry about that right now Mel isn't talking to him so lets hurry up and do this I know this will come as a shock to all of you but my feet are killing me." Prue groused. A collective groan went up through the room they had come so close to getting out of there without her saying that and then just like that she had blew it.

* * *

"It looks like we're in this one alone guys I tried to tell the parents but they are preoccupied with the fact that they can't find our older siblings right now." Val said addressing Ricky, Billy, Patty, and Carly they had left Penny and Emily on Ken and Mel watch where they were less likely to get in trouble. Jason was out there keeping an eye on all four of them.

They were holding an emergency meeting in the storage room where they could talk freely sure they were all telepathic but sometimes there were some things they had to talk about face to face. Ricky pulled down his tie he just couldn't stand it anymore it was chocking him. Piper could yell at him all she wanted to for walking around like that when he was working he rather hear her mouth than feel like he was smothering.

"Do you think that Ken being a phoenix has anything to do with what is going on with Mel ?" Billy asked he was not sure what the hell was going on but he was doing his best to keep up.

"Before we even think about answering that what the hell is up with Mel ?" Carly asked blowing a strand of hair out of her face she too had pulled her tie down it was slowly driving her insane.

"For lack of a better term I think that she is possessed not in the sense that someone took over her body. But in the sense that someone has taken control of her mind or at least they are trying to. There is no other explanation I can think of for her having no reaction at all when I tried to use my telepathy to probe her mind earlier." Ricky offered that was the best he could come up with

Patty was sitting cross legged on a stack of boxes with her elbows resting on her knees. "That has to be it I mean we get nothing out of her at all when we try to talk to her telepathically it's like she doesn't even know that we're trying to talk to her the only way that can happen is if someone else is already in her mind. The question then becomes what the hell would Ken have to do with it ? As far as I know they have never done anything but work together."

Val shook her head no from where she was sitting on the floor it was a good thing the storeroom was big "I think they might have been an item before her and Ro got together I walked back here one night and he was kissing her on the neck. She was trying to push him away but I don't know just from what I heard I think that they were together at one point."

Billy was sitting on top of one of the tall racks of shelves "If Ken is involved there isn't really anything we can do to stop him he is a witch and so are we. We have no way to vanquish a Phoenix the last time I checked."

"Billy I really wish you would get down from there before you break something Aunt Piper would kill us all." Patty looked up at him but he didn't budge.

"He is right guys I don't know of any way to vanquish a phoenix and it would be suicide to try to fight him using hand to hand combat they are trained assassins. We don't have any extra assassins just sitting around idle here unless one of you isn't telling me something." Carly mused she was sitting on the floor next to Val.

Ricky stood thinking while he was leaning up against the wall "I don't mean to sound callous but there has to be a way to kill a Phoenix and I think you all know where I'm going with that." he was hoping they would catch onto the fact he was talking about Oriana.

"A demon killed her that is no help to us because all the half demons we know are no where to be found right now." Patty jumped on her boyfriends thought train she knew who he was talking about and she had thought the same thing herself.

"Uh what the hell are you two talking about ?" Carly asked confused she had no clue who or what they were talking about.

"Leigh I don't know about you but my big brother was married once upon a time until his wife died." Patty told her hoping she wouldn't have to say anything more.

Billy could see that Carly still didn't get it "Leigh Oriana was a Phoenix and she got killed so there has to be some way we can kill Ken." he was on board with Patty and Ricky now.

"So we could do the same thing to him that killed O."Val reasoned.

"Val had you been listening you would have heard me say no go a demon killed O. Chuck and Jake are the only demons I know and lets face it they are just not around right now." Patty repeated herself.

"Too bad that B is lost with our older siblings because she could help here it's not like we have an extra Phoenix laying around here." Carly sighed.

"Yeah but we do know more than one Phoenix or at least I do." Ricky said an impish grin coming to his face.

"Then you have a leg up on all of us do what you gotta do because I don't know where the hell you're going with this." Val replied to him she was willing to let him take control of the situation if it meant that they got to help Mel out.

"Maria could you come here a minute please it's really important." Ricky called out to B's older sister she wasn't B but she would do in a jam like the one they were in now.

A minute later shimmers rippled in the air and Maria stood before them she looked at the five young people concerned. "Ricky sweety what is the matter ?" she asked sweetly how her and Bianca were related was anyone's guess they were as different as night and day.

Ricky pulled two pictures out of his pocket "What would you say if I showed you this ?" he asked handing her both pictures which she took and studied.

"Well I would tell you to be very careful because the tattoo in this picture belongs to the alpha group of the cobra clan they are very, very dangerous." Maria cautioned him.

Ricky arched an eyebrow "And the knife doesn't ?" he asked he had always assumed that the knife and the tattoo belonged to the same phoenix.

Maria shook her head "No my Uncle Mick has one just like it he was never an alpha that belongs to a regular cobra. I don't know how the two of them ever ended up together the alphas don't associate with anyone else." she explained.

"Great now I'm really confused Ro would love to know all this." Ricky threw his hands up in the air.

"Maria is a cobra capable of mind control ?" Patty asked her brother's sister-in-law.

"Charlie I don't really know I'm no expert on the matter you should ask B. And what is with the questions anyway ?" Maria asked she didn't want those kids to get hurt nosing around in something like that.

"We can't ask B she is no where to be found right now you were the only other person we knew to ask. Ken one of the chefs here is an alpha cobra he has the tattoo. We think that he is doing some kind of mind control on Mel but we aren't sure either way we have to get rid of him he is bad news." Val answered the question as the next oldest after Mel she was sort of in charge right now.

"I won't ask what the hell my little sister got herself into this time but I do know someone else who can answer your questions. Chase, Chase." Maria called out to her little brother who had yet to show up. "Chase Alexander Hoyt get your ass here now I know you can hear me." she yelled at him.

A minute later a tall muscular dark brown haired blue eyed man shimmered into the room. "What the hell do you want Maria ?" he asked testily.

"Chase I need to know is a Cobra capable of mind control ?" Maria asked not answering his question.

"If they picked that power up from somewhere sure a cobra can do just about anything but it would have to be an alpha cobra." Chase answered back not wanting to know why his sister needed to know that.

"I would say that Ken would have to have that power if he went this long without any of us figuring him out." Billy called from up on his perch.

"So theoretically there would be a way to kill one right ?" Ricky asked the older man.

"Yes but it would probably take the power of three and barring that it would take a demon or another phoenix." Chase answered like it was no big deal.

"What about three Charmed children ?" Val asked it was what they had to work with.

"It would be risky at best if it were only you three that are in here the last time I checked none of you really have an active power." Chase shook his head.

"They would have me to help them Chase." Maria volunteered she wouldn't let them go in and get slaughtered.

Chase shook his head "No Maria I lost one sister I will not lose another one you go home to Lyn I will help them as soon as they explain to me what they need. Uncle Micky trained me just like he trained B I will not let you go up against an alpha while I am around. Not only that but I won't let our brother-in-law lose his sisters I know what I am doing." he ordered his older sister.

"You would be with me too I would be ok." Maria protested.

"Maria I said no I won't let my niece lose her mother the alphas are dangerous sure I would love to have B here right now but I'm a big boy I can take care of myself." Chase assured he knew that she worried about him but he could hold his own.

"Maria, Chase is right thank you for coming here. But we won't let you risk it for us this is our job it is what we do." Patty agreed with Chase she didn't want another one of them dying because of a Halliwell.

"I won't try to help you but I'm not leaving until I know that you are all safe." Maria said stubbornly she sounded like Bianca when she said that.

"Fine now tell me what is going on here." Chase addressed Ricky who seemed to be the one with the answers to that.

"We think that one of the chefs here Ken who is an alpha is using some sort of mind control on Mel we need to stop him." Ricky ran down quickly.

"You called the right Hoyt then I have this under control we just have to make sure that we keep Mel away from him." Chase answered back more surely than he felt but the Halliwells were family he couldn't leave them high and dry.

"Lets go tell Penny and Em what is going on then they have to stay here they can't come. " Carly said she wasn't going to make that mistake again.

"Good because neither am I so lets go out there so we can take Ken out in the back alley and do something with him."Val agreed.

They all trooped out of the storeroom and headed out into the main dining area as they passed the freezer Val was sucked into a premonition without touching it. It was so powerful that she was rocked a little bit but Chase held her up.

_Roman walked into the freezer ahead of Ken to help him look for the cut of meat that he needed. He had his back turned to his inept employee as he searched for the steak which he quickly found. Ken stood behind him with his hands behind his back fiddling with something. "Here it is right here Ken. Just pull this whole box and have it thawing for later." Roman said holding a steak up over his shoulder. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself a bit he had no idea how this guy had managed to make it as a chef with as dumb as he could be. _

_The breath of the two young men could be seen coming out in great smokey clouds because of the temperature in the freezer. Roman couldn't help but muse for what was probably the thousandth time that he really needed a coat on to come in here. __"Roman I'm sorry," Ken began and when Roman turned around to tell him that it wasn't a problem Ken plunged an atheme with an ornately carved wooden handle into Roman's gut. Ken only took the knife deep enough to kill him slowly. "I didn't want to do that because honestly I like you but if I didn't then it would be my head on the chopping block." He finished with a genuine look of regret in his eyes as he pulled the atheme out. _

_Roman slowly sank down to his knees clutching his stomach partly out of pain and partly to try to stop the flow of blood. He looked up his eyes pleading with Ken "Why ?" was the only thing he could ask there was a lot more behind that question than was implied. _

"_Because I'm evil and that's my job." Ken said simply shrugging his shoulders and waving a hand in front of his face to take on Ro's appearance. Roman slowly lost consciousness the color fading from both his face and eyes. When he was finally out cold Ken waved his hand and shimmered him to somewhere in the underworld. _

Val gasped for air as she came out of the vision never before had she had one so powerful she couldn't breathe her legs felt unsteady. If it hadn't been for the fact Chase was holding her up she would have fell down right in the middle of the floor. "I know what happened to Ro." she said hoarsely.

"What did you see Val ?" Carly asked rushing to her best friend's side

" I saw Ken he was the one who stabbed Ro in the freezer and then he shimmered him somewhere after he made himself look like Ro." Val explained careful to keep quiet so no one else heard her.

Ricky gritted his teeth and slammed his fist into his hand "Ok now I'm seriously going to kill him lets go tell the girls and Jay what is going on so we can get to work." he was pissed he now had part of the missing link.

When they walked out into the dining room Jason was still sitting at the bar where he could keep an eye on the girls and Ken. He could see that Em and Penny were trying to work and he knew that Mel had gone out back to get some air Ken was in the kitchen where he belonged.

"Jason where is Mel ?" Patty asked urgently when she walked up and couldn't find her best friend anywhere.

"Charlie she just went out back to get some air she will be fine." Jason assured her.

Emily and Penny came rushing up to him at that moment "Jay we have a problem Ken just went out back where Mel is me and Em tried to stop him so I don't know what will happen." Penny rushed out of her mouth.

"Shit this is going to be harder than we thought." Chase cussed the last thing an alpha needed was a hostage that never ended well at all.

"Alright listen carefully Penny, Em you guys stay here with Jay and Maria she is in charge so listen to her. Maria if we are gone longer than you think we should be call our siblings if you can't get them call our parents but don't come yourself." Patty was slinging out orders.

"But we can help." Emily protested she didn't like being left out of the loop.

"No Em stay here just in case we need you guys as back up just stay out of trouble I'll be fine don't worry but I can't worry about you out there." Ricky hugged his little sister to him.

"Penny I love you no matter what I want you to remember that just in case something goes wrong. If you get too worried try calling Prue or Jake if that doesn't work call dad but everything will be fine." Val kissed her baby sister on the top of her head.

"Leigh be careful I don't want anything bad to happen to you your brother would kill me." Jason hugged Carly.

"I'll be fine babe try not to worry I do things like this all of the time."Carly kissed him softly on the lips.

"Chase I know I don't have to tell you but I will be very careful I can't lose you or B anymore than you guys can lose me." Maria hugged her little brother.

"Careful is my middle name Maria I will be fine I promise you B beat my ass on a daily basis growing up I can handle myself." Chase assured her before pulling away.

"Alright lets do this thing." Patty said as she led them to the back door.

* * *

Mel was standing out back leaning up against the side of the building trying to take deep breaths to calm herself but it didn't seem to be working. She didn't know what was wrong with her but she knew that hearing voices wasn't normal not even for a Halliwell. "Come on Mel pull it together here woman don't let this voice get to you. You know that Roman would never cheat on you he knows better. You're not just any woman you are Melinda Paige Halliwell that means something. Yeah right it means you're doomed in your love life." her self pep talk wasn't helping anything.

She jumped a little bit when the back door creaked open and then she heard it slam "Mel you ok ?" Ken asked her.

Mel rolled her eyes of course he would come out here and bug the living shit out of her. But still she could see what had attracted her to him in the first place and she didn't feel bad for thinking that when she had Roman. _"Don't worry about Roman he stepped out on you first now it's your turn." _The voice coached her and this time she listened. "I'm fine I'm doing a lot better now that you're out here."

Ken walked over to her he kissed her on the lips and grabbed her hand "Come on lets get out of here." he said smoothly she had played right into his hands like he knew she would.

"Ok." Mel said leaning into him like he was her security blanket. Ken wrapped his arm around her tighter and then he shimmered them out to somewhere else.

The others got out there just as the last of his shimmers were fading away.

Chase looked at the others with him "Come on we better hurry up and follow I don't want her alone with him." he said and he grabbed a hold of Val so the others could follow when he shimmered.

* * *

The gang stuck in Oz was walking up a very dimly lit path the trees that lined the path had little to no foliage on them but they still managed to block out the moonlight. A rickety sign bearing the words I'd turn back now if I were you stood at the head of the path but the thirteen wouldn't let something like that deter them they were on a mission for all they knew the witch already had Parker and was doing very unkind things to him.

"I don't know but I think maybe we should listen to the sign this has the whole cursed treasure feel to it I learned my lesson from that one if no one else did." Roman said trying to turn back around but Lilly pushed him forward.

"I don't think so little brother if we all have to go so do you. The last time we lost track of you after one of these little trips you got your ass kidnaped and I learned a lesson from that." Lilly shot back at him.

"I will gladly volunteer to stay back here with him I have no problem with that and we'll keep Jake safe here with us." Calleigh raised her hand she had no problem admitting she was a little scared of the dark. Being part Valkyrie didn't help with that any.

"No body stays behind that is how we get into trouble now come on we shouldn't have too much further to go." Wyatt said forcefully he didn't want to have to worry if someone hung back.

"Relax guys it will be fine you have to learn those signs are just put there to scare people out of doing what we're doing." Troy said scoffing this was why he got into trouble he didn't listen.

Liz shook her head at her only sibling "Yeah Troy curses aren't real either that is why we all almost got turned into ghost kibble a few weeks ago. And we would have had it not been for Grams who isn't around to save our asses this time."

"Don't give Grams that much credit she is smug enough as it is without you helping her out." Henry groaned after a moment of silence during which they had heard a massive owl let out a hoot. It had shaken them all up a little.

Chris chuckled a little to himself "Hank now is so not the time for your issues with Grams I promise I'll get you some magical therapy sessions for Christmas but for now just focus."

"Stop stealing my lines Peanut." Bianca joked with him.

"Oh wow B is killing me with all the jokes these days she is getting to be as funny as Hank." Prue said smiling to herself.

Chuck was looking around warily he wanted to be ready for anything "I think maybe we should keep it down some we are trying to sneak up on this bitch. I would call her a witch but I'm in love with one and I don't want to associate that hag with her."

Lilly was studying a pile of leaves on the ground intently "Good get next to Prue now and don't let her out of your sight Chuck I am serious." she said urgently part of her gypsy powers was reading the future in leaves normally it was tea leaves but the ones off of trees worked just as well.

"Lilly is right just do as you're told don't ask questions we are going to have company in about another twenty seconds. Wy I hate to tell you this but it is flying monkeys and they are pissed." Liz said coming out of a vision.

"Lizzie you have been warned about doing that." Troy said through gritted teeth as he began searching the sky with his eyes.

All of sudden they were sieged with a hail of energy balls as a whole group of flying monkeys descended on them. Calleigh put up her hands and hit some of them with a green energy blast they turned to ash on the spot.

Wyatt did something similar with his energy blast while he tried to keep Liz behind him he couldn't let anything bad happen to her he would never forgive himself if he did. She voiced no objection to him protecting her.

Chuck held one of Prue's wrists in his hand while he used the other to send energy balls at the monkeys.

Chris was hitting some of them with his elder bolts but he was quickly getting tired.

Henry was using his powers to blast them out of the sky he was amused with that because it was a little like target practice he was good at that.

Roman made his hand into a fist and twisted until he heard a monkey's neck snap. He was trying his very best to keep his sister safe but that was hard with so many demon monkeys coming at them. The next thing he knew he heard Lilly scream as she was snatched up by one of them. He cursed out loud.

Prue swung her free arm wildly and sent a group of monkeys hurling into some trees. She could hold her own she didn't need her boyfriend to protect her he was nice to have around when she felt like whining but she didn't need his help other wise.

Calleigh continued to throw them back using her energy blasts but when a group had her distracted to the front one grabbed her from behind and took off with her.

Wyatt was doing his best to fight them off while keeping an eye on Liz but when he was busy with about ten of them one snuck in and took Liz.

Jake was not about to be left out of the mix he was standing at Troy's side while he turned them into blocks of ice. When one of the monkeys tail whipped Troy Jake lunged at it and bit it on the arm but it threw him into a tree. He hit it and let out a loud whimper. B took that one out with an energy ball. With that the remaining monkeys took off.

"Cookie Dough no." Prue yelled out and went to rush to her little brother but Chuck held her back he didn't want her to see if he was hurt bad.

"Don't worry Prue I'll get him." Henry took off to his side he picked up his little cousin and saw that he was ok but he cradled him in his arms for a minute to make sure before he handed him to his sister. "He is ok I think he just got the wind knocked out of him." he assured her.

Roman couldn't help but look a little bit amused "I just have one question why is it always Liz and Lilly getting their asses taken hostage ?"

Wyatt growled no one messed with his woman whether she was his or not he knew that he was hers "Because they don't have active powers demons see them as weak."

"Don't worry Wy we'll get them back. Come on guys lets go we have to go save those three if we don't do it fast enough we will never hear the end of it." Chris said shaking his head he could already hear Liz bitching at them for taking too long.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The witch was pacing in her dungeon she had a pissed off look on her face she was not happy with her legion of monkeys they had not brought her who she had asked for. "You fools I told you to bring me the ones with the slippers and you bring me three munchkins." she hissed at them.

"Look lady I don't know who the hell you're bitching about but I'll kick your old hag ass just let me out of here." Calleigh said struggling against the chains holding her to the wall.

Liz shook her head "Cal now is so not the time for that you can't do anything." she couldn't believe that once again she had managed to get captured not having an active power sucked so bad.

"I can't believe that I am being held hostage again this is so not fair at least Ro got to be kidnaped for real." Lilly bitched like what happened to her brother had been cool.

"Lilly now isn't the time for that either if I can't threaten that wicked bitch of the west you can't whine." Calleigh informed her.

The witch got up in their faces all of you "Silence all of you ." she hissed.

Liz coughed and pinched her nose "My God Prue was right you could do with a tic tac and a dentist wouldn't hurt much either. Dead fish smell better than that."

"No matter my pretties your friends will come for you and when they do I will get what I want." the witch cackled at them.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Wyatt, Chris, Henry, Troy, Roman, Chuck, Prue, and Bianca peered out from behind a wall at the dark evil looking castle that sat before them. It looked like something out of an old horror movie and they had seen much worse in real life. Buzzards circled overhead welcoming death so they could swoop in for the feed. There was a legion of guards marching outside the castle they had green faces and British looking uniforms. They were all carrying long spears.

"So what do we do now ?" Ro asked clearly they were outnumbered and they had to get in, in order to get his sister back.

Henry smirked at him "Follow my lead I have an idea." he scooped up Jake. "Alright Cookie Dough you're on I want you to run up there and bark your little ass off you need to distract them while we move in for the kill. There is food in this for you when we get back home." he set his cousin back on his feet and watched as he took off running up the draw bridge barking for all he was worth.

"Now what ?" Wyatt asked his genius cousin when they were all focused on Jake.

"Now we go in and take them out." Chuck answered having caught on to the general idea of what they were supposed to do.

"Ok on the count of three. One two three." Bianca counted out loud for them and they rushed off after the guards.

They hit the guards with a barrage of their powers getting rid of them on the spot. They didn't put up so much as a fight. One of the guards dropped his spear and put his hands up. "Don't shoot it's me Parks." Parker yelled out to them.

Chris laughed "I was wondering when we were going to find you Parks."

"I'm glad you guys finally showed up you have no idea how heavy that spear is." Parker bitched.

Wyatt reached down to pat Jake on the head "Good boy Cookie Dough that was a great job." he said.

"Jake is a dog ?" Parker asked arching an eyebrow he really looked like his dad when he did that.

"Yes Jake is a dog Parks don't ask so many questions." Bianca said rolling her eyes at him.

"What now ?" Troy asked he wanted his baby sister back and then he wanted to go home if he thought Liz would be alright he would find a way home by himself but he wasn't sure of that so he had to stick around a little while longer not that he was happy about it.

"Now we divide and conquer like always. Hank, Wy, B, and Parks will go after the others while we keep the witch distracted." Chris said it wasn't his best plan but it would have to do for now he could always adjust accordingly later if he needed to but for now things were fine the way they were.

"Lets go then I want to get the others so we can get out of here." Prue whined.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

They moved into the castle that reminded them a little of the underworld with all the torches to light the way. The walls were a cold gray they didn't seem very welcoming.

"Come on guys the dungeon is this way." Parker said motioning his group over to the left where the others were being held. They followed him without question this was getting pretty old to them.

They found the other three unguarded and chained to the wall. "Lizzie are you ok ?" Wyatt asked rushing to her.

"I'm fine Halliwell it took you guys long enough." Liz replied annoyed.

"I couldn't help it Liz we come as fast as we could." Wyatt defended himself she was just so impatient when she wanted to be. He had come as fast as humanly possible considering he was wearing about twenty pounds of fur and makeup. She just didn't take things like that into consideration.

"You two can have a lovers spat later you need to get us out of here now." Lilly yelled out ready to get out of her bonds.

Henry went to her and tested the chains holding her to the wall. "Lilly look away and close your eyes I only have one way of getting you out of here." Lilly did as he told her and he blasted the locks using his powers.

"Hank come get Calleigh out now my energy balls won't work on these chains." Biana ordered him.

"Calleigh it's the same deal look away." Henry said after he had moved over to her when she had done that he blasted her locks.

"Henry Victor Matthews Halliwell Jr get over here and get me out now." Liz yelled at him.

"I'm coming Lizzie." Henry yelled out and then he repeated the process with her.

"Thanks Hank." Liz said pecking him on the cheek.

"Don't mention it we've gotta go help the others." Henry replied ignoring the look that Wyatt gave him.

"Cal you alright ?" Parker questioned her concerned.

"I'm fine Parks thanks for being worried." Calleigh replied kissing him on the cheek for being so sweet.

"We better go help the others before Chris gets pissed off at us." Roman said and he rushed back down the corridor.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The others had their hands full with a bunch of guards and the witch. Chris was hitting them with his elder bolts when he felt a pain in his side and doubled over.

"Chrissy are you ok ?" Prue asked him when she saw him go down.

"I'm fine Ladybug I wasn't hit I don't know what's wrong just worry about getting rid of the witch." Chris replied waving off her concern he had things under control he just didn't know where that pain had come from. He was worried that his flashbacks were manifesting themselves with pain now.

Troy spotted an unattended bucket of water and he sent Prue a telepathic message _"Ladybug get that bucket and melt that bitch." _He said pointedly.

Prue spied the bucket and picked it up so reared back and threw it at the witch but she move it out of the way using telekinesis.

"Oh fuck what do we do now ?" Chuck yelled out he had no clue where else they were going to get water from.

Chris by now had recovered from whatever it was that had took him down. "Troy blast her." he yelled out to his friend.

"Chris that is nuts you know I only have ice blasts." Troy yelled back thinking that Chris had lost his mind this time.

"Troy I have a plan just do it." Chris yelled at him to do what he was told.

Troy shot out his hands and hit the witch turning her into a solid block of ice. Just as the others came into the room. "Nice thinking Peanut. Now thaw her ass out." Henry yelled to his cousin.

Chris let out some low intensity elder bolts just enough to melt the ice encasing the evil witch. He did this while the others continued to fight off the guards.

"What the fuck is Chris doing ?" Wyatt asked having one of his blond moments it should have been obvious to him.

"He is melting the ice so it turns into to water and kills the witch." Liz explained to her terminally retarded kinda sorta boyfriend.

"Exactly and it is taking a little while." Chris yelled through gritted teeth this wasn't as easy as he thought it was going to be so he cranked up the intensity of his elder bolts and that seemed to help a lot.

"Well hurry it up we have been in this hell hole long enough." Roman yelled at him not that he was in any position to yell at a Halliwell right now with what he had done he was lucky he was still drawing breath.

"Ro watch yourself he let you slide on the Mel thing." Lilly warned him.

Finally the witch began to smoke and screech "I'm melting, melting." she howled until she was nothing but a pool of green goo.

"I'm so glad that I don't have to clean that up that would suck so bad." Parker said he had cleaned up a lot of unpleasant things being a bartender but he drew the line a wicked witch goo.

The guards bowed down to them as their world began to spiral out of focus.

* * *

There was a stack of paper balls on the floor in the living room at the manor they were all spells that Jack had discarded because they just wouldn't work. A cauldron sat on the coffee table the bottom of it was filled with ashes from failed spell attempts.

"Ok we are officially fucked now nothing is working Al I don't know what else to do other than going in there and getting them. But I don't want to do that unless we have to we would be going in blind." Jack raged he punched the wall in frustration.

"Well you guys didn't think about that when you sent them there so you would be on a even playing field." Phoebe shot at her nephew she was trying her hand at a spell now but hers weren't working either.

"Aunt Pheebs we said we were sorry a hundred times already we didn't know this was going to happen trust me had we known we would have thought of something else to do with them." Alan said shaking his head his method of getting them back wasn't working either.

"We might be able to understand if you would tell us why you did it in the first place." Leo tried he was calmer than he had been before when he flew off the handle with them.

Jack opened his mouth to answer his dad but Alan shut him up "No Jack there is no reason for them to know." he warned but Jack was fed up with lying all the time.

"No Al I'm fucking tired of having to lie to them all the time I can't do it anymore I am telling the truth this time and you're not going to stop me. We should have just been up front about this to begin with." Jack yelled at his cousin his nerves were shot to hell.

"Fine Jack do what you want you always fucking do anyway." Alan yelled back at him throwing up his hands he couldn't do anything with Jack when he got like that.

"What the hell is going on here you two ?" Piper questioned them it was about time that they told them some of the truth.

Jack took a deep breath "We sent the oldest five and their friends to Oz for their own good we didn't want them to get hurt. We had a demon to go after and we couldn't have them getting in our way which they would have." he explained.

"Why did you have to go after this demon ?" Paige asked bluntly she was sick of their lies too.

Alan was sitting stony faced this was Jack's show he was not getting into it "Because Aunt Paige the son of a bitch killed Uncle Coop that is why." Jack shook his head from side to side to fight off tears.

Phoebe clutched her husband tighter to her she couldn't lose him. "In the original time line Aunt Phoebe wasn't pregnant we don't know if that was something we did or not." Alan finally chimed in.

"Why would a demon want to kill Coop ?" Henry asked stunned.

"We can't answer that Uncle Hen." Jack said he wasn't willing to go that far yet.

"Boys I think you need to tell them a little of the truth now." Prue said gently.

"Now why would a demon want to kill me ?" Coop asked them slowly

"Because you got in his way that is why or at least that is all we know but we took care of it don't worry." Alan assured him still lying but they couldn't know the full truth not yet.

"And that is the only reason you sent your siblings to Oz ?" Andy asked them he wanted to know.

"No it's not the only reason the demon that attacked mom and Aunt Paige had to attack it was important had the other's been around they would have stopped that because it would have attacked them instead. Because they would have been here." Jack answered it was true it was very important to him that the demon had attacked that was how he got his first name.

"You guys knowingly put your mothers in danger ?" Leo asked his anger renewed.

"We were no more than an orb away the whole time Uncle Leo we were in the attic we knew what was going on but it had to play out that way you'll understand soon." Alan explained sounding like a little boy instead of a grown man .

"We're really sorry about this whole mess if there had been another way would have found it but by saving Uncle Coop we saved a lot. Not only that but we saved Parker from something bad too you guys didn't know about him when we were born." Jack went on tears were running down his face now and Alan's too.

Piper couldn't help it she knew that she should be mad but she wouldn't watch her baby cry it broke her heart. She walked over to him and then she pulled him down on her lap. "Hush Jackie it'll be ok I know that you are sorry. You just have to tell us about these things sometimes so that we don't worry." she stroked the back of his head while she bounced him on her knee.

Seeing Alan cry was too much for Paige to stand she couldn't stand to see Hank cry and Alan was no different. She settled him in her lap so that he could bury his face in her chest while he cried. "You don't have to cry sweet boy I'm not mad at you I'm only upset your brother is my baby just the same as you are I don't want anything bad to happen to either of you. I know that you didn't mean for anything bad to happen to him and that is why you sent him away." she rubbed circles on the back of his hand with her thumb to calm him.

"Mom I would never do anything to hurt Chris or Wy I wanted them to be safe that is why I asked Al to say that stupid spell. If anything happens to them it will be all my fault and I will never forgive myself." Jack cried into Piper's shoulder.

"Honey your brothers are both strong men nothing will happen to them. They aren't stupid either though they are going to know that you did this but I won't let them hurt you don't worry baby." Piper rocked him gently back and forth.

"Mom this is my fault I'm older than Jack I know better. I wouldn't even want anything to happen to Hank he is my hero I don't know what I would do without my big brother." Alan sniffled.

"Oh I know that you don't have to worry about your brother getting hurt he is too smart for that. Now he may come back and try to beat you but he won't get hurt." Paige assured him.

"Al maybe you could try again to bring them back ?" Phoebe asked gently rubbing his head.

"I don't think I can not if a demon messed with my spell." Alan disputed.

"Mom ?" Jack asked lifting his head from Piper's shoulder she looked him in the eye "am I grounded ?"

Piper nodded "Oh Jack you bet your ass you're grounded your are so grounded that it's not funny."

"That goes double for you Alan." Paige said she wouldn't put up with his lying.

"I kinda figured that mom." Alan gave her a weak smile.

"Al try again." Jack urged him they had just played their parents like a fine tuned fiddle they could cry on command.

Alan closed his eyes and snapped his fingers again this time a group of thirteen people appeared in the middle of the living room.

Jake opened his eyes wide and held his fingers out in front of his face and he began feeling himself up all over. "I'm me again it feels great to have ten fingers and not have to be carried around anymore." he said patting himself on the chest.

"Cookie Dough did you want a private room for that ?" Hank asked his cousin with an arched eyebrow.

Jack and Alan were standing up against the wall now trying to make themselves invisible.

Phoebe rushed and threw her arms around Prue and Jake she kissed them both all over "I'm so glad that my babies are ok." she gushed.

"We're fine mom." Prue and Jake both rolled their eyes.

"Which is more than I can say for my baby brother and cousin when get done with them." Wyatt said advancing on Alan and Jack.

"Look Wy we can talk this over." Jack said putting his hands up in surrender.

Chris felt another sharp pain in his left side and he fell to the ground moaning he now knew what the source of the pain was "Mel no." he yelled out in obvious pain.

Everyone else could hear their names being called.

"Penny and Val both sound stressed bad we should go." Prue said to Jake.

"I know can hear it too." Jake replied.

Leo went to his middle son and helped him up off the floor Chris took a few deep breaths "I'm fine now dad thanks."

"Maria and Chase are calling me this can't be good." Bianca said looking nervous.

"Chase is calling me too this can't be good at all." Henry agreed.

"I don't know what you guys are all waiting for if they are all in trouble go now." Piper ordered them and they all orbed or shimmered out on the spot.

* * *

A/N: I had to leave you guys with a little bit of a cliff hanger sorry about that. So the gang is finally back from Oz and someone knows the truth about what Ken did to Roman. I also thought it was time to introduce some of Bianca's family. I hope you guys enjoyed this one until the next time please review.


	7. Long Awaited Answers

Disclaimer: I don't own the song used at the end of this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: Long Awaited Answers

Ricky, Chase, Billy, Val, Patty, and Carly shimmered into the front of an old run down warehouse. At least this one only had one level that was something for them to be thankful for. They didn't have as many rooms to check .

"When we save Mel I'm going to kick her ass it always has to be an abandoned warehouse. I swear that girl never could handle her men well." Carly bitched she was in no way dressed to do battle with demons yet she had to.

"I'm going to kick Ken's ass for taking my girl in the first place and then for making me have to deal with crabby ass Carly it isn't fair." Patty complained at least she had decent shoes on it could be worse she could be like Prue and wear heels to a demon hunt.

"I'm gonna kill the son of a bitch he stabbed my brother and made me think he was dead." Ricky was stretching out his muscles so he didn't pull anything .

"If he so much as touched a hair on her head I am going to kill him more painfully than I already am." Val threatened.

Billy raised his hand slowly " If everyone else gets a chance to bitch then I have to ask something that I have always wondered about and it has always bothered me. You've got Maria, Bianca, Oriana, and Chase. What the hell is up with that ?" he was off topic as hell at least the others were bitching about the matter at hand he was bitching about something no one knew that answer to.

"Because I wasn't a girl I don't know Billy ask my mom and dad dude. Just get ready because we've got to take our asses in there now I don't want Mel alone with him very long it makes me nervous." Chase replied shaking his head he now had a pretty good idea of what his sister had to put up with. Val opened her mouth to berate Billy in some way in some way but Chase stopped her. "No Val everyone has had their rant and now we are going to get Mel this guy is bad news."

"How do you want to do this Chase ?" Ricky asked he thought he might want to use the ususal system of divide and conquer.

"None of you really have an offensive power Carly and Charlie have telekinesis and that is it Val has no active powers. Ricky you've got projection and you can conjure that doesn't really help in this instance and the same goes for Billy's powers. So I think that we should stick together this guy is dangerous and he could really do some damage to you guys if we split up." Chase replied.

"So Chase you lead I'll follow we'll put Val in the middle, then Ricky, followed by Carly, and Billy." Patty said gesturing for Chase to walk in first.

"Alright you five better stay close I'll track Ken while you guys try to sense for Mel if the two of them are in the same room I will distract him while you guys get her." Chase said willing to go along with what Patty was suggesting.

"Ok lets just do this because I have a feeling if we are gone for another five minutes our parents are getting called on us Penny was super worried I have never seen her like that before." Val said she just hoped her little sister stayed put like she had been told but with her she knew that the chances of that happening were slim to none.

"Val you looked like hell when you were talking to Penny that was why she was worried none of us have ever seen you have a premonition like that before. You worried us all." Ricky replied it was the truth he had never seen her have a vision like that without even touching anything it had scared the hell out him .

Patty began to sway on her heels like a wave of pain washed over her body. She almost fell to the ground but Ricky caught her.

"Charlie what the hell is wrong ?" Carly asked her younger sister that was not normal even by their standards.

"It's Mel we need to go now she is hurt." Patty said her voice shaky all the color had drained from her face.

"We go now follow me." Chase said as he led them through the first open door that he could find.

* * *

Mel was so out of it that she hadn't really payed attention to the fact that Ken had shimmered them out of the alley behind Charmed the only thing that she cared about was that he was holding her and she felt safe.

At first it didn't even really strike her as odd that they appeared in the middle of an abandoned warehouse seconds after they had stared walking. No she was so far under his spell now that she didn't know which way was up. Normally that was how she felt with Roman but he was the farthest thing from her mind right now.

"This is better than being at work isn't it ?" Ken asked her as he led her to another part of the warehouse.

"Yes I don't care where I am though as long as I' m with you." Mel looked up at him lovingly. All the while her brain was screaming at her that she was losing it there was no way she could like him that way her heart belonged to Roman.

Ken stepped behind an alter that had an assortment of blades laying out on it that really didn't set off any alarms for Mel even though it should have. "So why don't you tell me what's wrong with you Mel ?" he asked while he was sharpening one of his knives. He was trying to make himself sound concerned but he had long since grown tired of that game and he just wanted it to be over with so he didn't have to deal with this anymore.

"It was just Roman it's no big deal we had a fight but I told you that doesn't matter anymore I'm with you and made me feel better." Mel repeated herself. Losing eye contact and body contact with Ken made her come back to herself a little enough to know that she didn't really mean what she was saying.

"Don't you worry none about him Mellie I will take care of it for you, you won't have to put up with him much longer." Ken said absentmindedly.

When he said that Mel got a clear image of Roman in her mind with his perfect smile and the way his eyes lit up when she made him laugh. She blinked her eyes rapidly all the life had come back to them. The only person who ever called her Mellie and got away with it was Roman. "What did you do to him Ken ?" she asked coming back to her senses.

"Nothing lately I was wondering how long it was going to take for you to come back to your senses." He said bored with the subject.

Realization dawned on Mel's face about what he was saying "You're the one who stabbed him I can't believe I didn't realize it before. All the signs were there I don't know how I could have been so blind."

Ken gave one of his evil grins "Yeah that would be me I'm surprised it took you this long to figure it out. I would have thought for sure that you would have been on to me before now." He was twirling a knife in his hands inching closer to Mel.

"I should have known that something was up I can't believe I dated you all this time you have just been trying to get close to me because of who I am. Well you can bet on one thing my cousins and I are going to vanquish your sorry ass." Mel spat out at him.

Ken laughed at her "You and your cousins can't vanquish me I'm a witch just the same as you are. Sure I may be an assassin for hire but I'm a witch none the less just the same as your friend Bianca."

Mel shook her head "Don't you dare talk about B she is nothing like you she is good and always has been." her eyes were burning with rage.

"I see I touched a nerve well good perhaps I should start talking about your idiot boyfriend and how good it felt to hold his life in my hands." Ken was baiting Mel trying to make her lose control of her powers.

Mel could feel the pressure building she had been warned about her temper with her telekinesis anger was her trigger for that. "And he is ten times the man that you will ever be." she moved her hands like she was going to blow him up but she sent him flying into the wall instead not exactly what she wanted to do but it would work none the less.

She took off running from the room only to have Ken shimmer in front of her. He sank the blade he was holding in his hand into her left side. "Lets see how long you can hold out until your little cousins come and rescue you." he sneered at her.

Mel sank to her knees and clutched her side "You son of a bitch you're going to be sorry I promise you that."

"From where I stand you're in no position to be threatening anyone right now." He spat down at her.

"I don't threaten I promise." Mel replied she flicked out her hands and blew him up before her world went black.

* * *

The thirteen orbed into the storeroom from what they could tell this is where Penny and Emily had been calling them from. They needed to know what the hell was going on and they needed to know fast.

"Prue tell your sister to get her ass back here now." Chris ordered his little cousin his teeth gritted in pain he could only imagine what his baby sister was going trough right now.

"_Penny sweety it's Prue you need to get back to the storeroom now we need to know what is wrong." _Prue fired off to her sister.

Seconds later Penny, Emily, Jason, and Maria came rushing into the storeroom.

"Maria what are you doing here ?" Bianca asked not sure that she really wanted to know.

"B it's not good I'll tell you that much. The others went out after an alpha Chase was with them." Maria explained.

"Shit there are only five of them and the only one who has an offensive power is Mel. Mick told us not to after them alone and there were four us and we all had somewhat offensive powers." Henry raged he couldn't believe his sisters would do something like that.

"Someone please explain what the hell is going on here." Wyatt asked he looked concerned at his little brother who was in pain and he couldn't stand to see him like that and what was worse he could feel it.

"They went after Ken he has been brainwashing Mel all day from what I gather. He is also the one who stabbed Ro Val had a vision." Jason explained to them he knew how to break things gently.

Roman saw red and all of a sudden he had a rush of memories come back on him not all of them but he remembered enough. He could remember being in the freezer with Ken after that things got fuzzy again but that was more than he could remember before. "That son of a bitch I warned him I remember telling him that if he touched one hair on my girlfriend's head I would kill him."

"Look they have been gone awhile and I'm worried Chase made me stay here he told me it was too risky for me to go." Maria went on.

"I'm going to kill Chase after I go bail his ass out he knows that it isn't a good idea for him to go after an alpha alone it takes at least two phoenixes to get rid of one of them if not more." Bianca sighed she would not be able to stand it if anything happened to him that would be the second younger sibling that she had failed.

"They wouldn't let us go Jason and Maria are supposed to be babysitting us." Emily bitched she wanted to help.

"They were right squirt you and Penny have no business being anywhere near what they are doing right now." Chuck agreed with the other's decision.

"So what the hell do we do ?" Troy asked it didn't sound like they could do much other than go get Mel back.

"We go get Mel back and then we think up things as we go but we need to go now." Liz answered her brother Mel was like the little sister that she never had.

"I like Liz's idea we need to get out of here and go get them there is no telling how much trouble they have managed to get themselves into this time." Jake rolled his eyes he was worried his baby sister was out there too.

"Well I'm coming with you guys I will not sit here and do nothing I can handle myself." Maria said she wasn't being left on the sidelines again.

"We're coming too." Penny announced her intentions that she and Emily were going to tag along.

"No Butterfly you and Em are going to take Jason and go back to the manor it isn't safe for you guys." Wyatt said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Fine we'll go back to the manor and face an interrogation for something that we didn't even do. We were innocent this time." Emily whined they hadn't done anything and in their defense they had tried to tell their parents what was going on they just wouldn't listen because they had been worried about their older siblings at the time.

"Go now we're not leaving here until you go." Lilly said putting her hands on her hips.

Penny grabbed Jason and Emily's hands and she hearted out with them to appease her older siblings.

"Alright lets go get Mel back that's all that matters right now." Parker gave his version of a rousing pep talk .

* * *

Piper was pacing back and forth in the living room she couldn't stand this waiting but she trusted her boys to bring her baby back to her. She wore a worried expression on her face she couldn't help but wonder if they would be too late. She wouldn't be able to go on if something happened to Mel.

Leo walked to her and wrapped his arms around her "Piper stop pacing and try not to worry too much the stress isn't good for you honey. I promise you Mel is going to be ok you know that Chris and Wy will bring her back home safe even if they have to fight the whole underworld to do it." he tried to reassure her.

"What I don't get is what the hell were they all doing in the first place ? They were supposed to be working." Phoebe asked she knew that her two girls were in this deep if something was going on.

"We know for a fact that they were all at work because we called them there on the phone to see if they knew where the older kids were." Paige corrected her sister she was trying her best to keep calm but she knew if Mel was involved in something at the very least Patty was too.

"Pheebs who did you talk to when you called there ?" Prue asked her little sister just out curiosity.

"I talked to Val a couple of times everything seemed to be fine but come to think of it when I talked to Mel that one time something seemed kinda off I just chalked it up to her being pissed off at Roman so I didn't press the issue." Phoebe said a light going off in her head.

"That still doesn't mean that they were up to anything for all we know this could have been some random demon attack I would like to think that they learned their lesson after last time." Henry said his brows furrowed he didn't know what the hell was going on but he didn't like it.

"I agree with Henry they are bold but they aren't stupid they knew how pissed off we got over that stunt they pulled a couple of days ago I sincerely doubt that they tried to pull anything again this soon." Coop nodded his head in agreement.

"And like Phoebe just said Mel seemed off this morning too it was like she didn't even realize that I was talking to her when she came down for breakfast." Piper remembered wondering if she somehow could have stopped whatever happened from happening.

"Alan do you or Jack know anything about this ?" Prue asked she knew they knew some things that they chose not to share with anyone.

"Honestly this time we have no clue what is going on I will swear to that on a stack of Holy Bibles if it makes you believe me." Jack said adamantly while he would let his brothers get themselves into dangerous situations the same logic did not apply to his sister.

Alan tried to think but he came up with nothing they really didn't know this time "I have to agree with Jack there is nothing I can think of if we knew this we would tell you about it but we just don't know." he swore he wouldn't put his sisters in danger either and he knew that they had to be involved in this somehow.

"We believe you guys really we know that you wouldn't let your siblings get hurt if you could stop it." Andy assured them.

An uneasy silence fell over the room to the point where the only sounds that could be heard was everyone's jagged breathing and the chiming of the grandfather clock. Minutes went by each person lost in their own thoughts. There was really nothing they could think of to say that would help any. They had no clues are anything to go on so they couldn't put their minds at rest when there were too many unanswered questions bouncing around like ricocheting bullets.

The tension in the room was so thick that is could be cut with a knife and served up as a roast on the dinner table the side dishes being worry and fear. A couple of times sentences were formed and almost spoken until the speaker thought better of it.

Everyone looked on startled when a bright pink light filled the room Phoebe looked hopeful because she knew it was at least one of her girls and maybe they would have some answers.

The three people that appeared were the last three that they had been expecting to see. Penny, Emily, and Jason looked around the room uneasily they knew they were not going to take what they had to say well.

"What is going on you guys ?" Phoebe asked tensely sh it hadn't escaped her notice that she was missing her other daughter.

"We will let Jason explain that since he is in charge of us." Penny turned the floor over to Jason she wasn't going to explain this one.

"Uh long story short Ken the chef is some kind of alpha phoenix I have no idea what they are talking about. But anyway somehow he has been brainwashing Mel or something like that. Um he may or may not of took her hostage not really sure they made us stay put. Oh and he is the one who stabbed Roman so they were on a war path when they left." Jason explained to the best of his ability.

"The first they Jason is referring to is Carly, Val, Patty, Ricky, and Chase. Billy went with them." Penny helped Jason out.

"I have had a demon working for me and I didn't know it I am so losing my touch. And I should have known that there was something wrong with Mel this morning I'm dropping the ball big time here people." Piper ranted and raved.

"Aunt Piper he technically isn't a demon which is why they had to call Chase and Maria for help Ken is a witch just the same as we are." Emily put her two cents into the ring.

"Yeah Em I love you but you're not a witch sweety you're a gypsy." Penny reminded her.

"I hunt demons, make potions, and say spells I'm a witch dude trust me." Emily replied listing off her many talents.

"You two stop playing with words over there. What do you mean they called Maria and Chase ?" Phoebe asked.

"They called them for help since they can't vanquish a witch." Penny pointed out to her mother like she didn't know that.

"Maria and Chase as in B's sister and brother Maria and Chase ?" Paige asked incredulously.

"Yes Aunt Paige that would be them Maria got stuck babysitting the three of us until Ladybug and the others showed up. Chase wouldn't let her go with them but then she left with the others and Jason got put in charge of us again." Emily explained trying to be helpful.

Leo was sitting back on the couch when something dawned on him "Chase was the only one in that group with any offensive powers I'm sure they are fine but that was stupid. Why didn't you guys tell us ?" he asked trying to remain in control of his temper.

"Val tried to tell mom several times and she tried to call you and dad Uncle Leo but you were busy trying to find the older kids. We had to do something we couldn't let anything bad happen to Mel. And as you can see they wouldn't let me and Em go help. They honestly did try to get help they just couldn't wait around." Penny somewhat ranted she didn't want them to get in trouble for doing what they had to.

No one could say anything to that it was true they had been sidetracked they had assumed that the girls were ok when that was just not that case. They all felt horrible but there was nothing that they could do about it now other than hope and pray that the older kids would be able to make things right.

"What I don't understand is why would Ken choose Mel if he wanted to mess with Ro but Ro was no where to be found at the time ? It makes no sense at all." Jason was using cop logic that only Andy and Henry understood.

"Mel is his girlfriend that's reason enough right there Jackson." Henry answered him.

"That is not what he meant Henry I get what he is saying. Ken gets nothing out of doing something to Mel if Roman isn't around to know about it. Unless Ken had another reason that we don't know about." Andy explained.

"That is exactly what I was trying to say that is like dealing on another dealers turf to piss them off but they're not there to see it." Jason replied glad that someone understood what he was trying to say.

" Do you girls know of any reason Ken would want to hurt Mel ?" Andy asked the two young women.

"No Uncle Andy the only reason I know of is that she is Ro's girlfriend." Penny answered back.

Jack and Alan shared a look they needed to come clean now that they knew what was going on.

"Al you agree that this is pretty much our fault right ?" Jack asked his cousin.

"This is so our fault if we hadn't done what we did then this could have been stopped." Alan agreed with his cousin.

"You two boys knock that off right now this is not your fault we should have listened when the girls tried to tell us something was wrong." Paige dismissed them.

They carried on like they hadn't heard her. " I think this time we can waive our future consequences rule this could help." Jack stated but it was more of a question.

"Absolutely Jack telling that won't hurt anything anyway not in this instance." Alan nodded his head yes.

"What do you two know this time ?" Coop asked shaking his head at the two young men.

"I know that now isn't the time to be clever but I'm a Halliwell and I can't help myself. What do you say Em ?" Jack asked Emily who was sitting next to him on the floor she nodded her head at him hiding a smile. "Uh Mel was mixing batter with Ken the cook before she shacked up with Roman."

"Jack what in the hell is that supposed to mean ?" Leo asked his son raising an eyebrow.

"Dad it means that Mel was dating Ken before she started dating Roman and she never knew that he was a phoenix. Like they said he is a witch and there for her spidey senses wouldn't have gone off." Jack replied he knew what he had meant before but he thought he better clean his mouth up he was already in more trouble than he cared to think about.

"I think that Mel is getting to be as bad as Carly and Val I can not believe she kept something like that from us. I mean none of us knew about it either I don't think she even told Charlie. Em we are her girls we would tell her these things." Penny said in disbelief.

"I know she never even came out and told us she had a thing for Ro before they started dating. No one tells us anything anymore Pen I think we should get used to that. But I bet you more than anything that Prue knew about all of this she knows everything about everyone." Emily replied they were indignant that they had been left out of the loop.

"It would be easier to ask Prue what she doesn't know that list is much shorter." Penny said her sister was a busy body there were no two ways about it.

"Ignoring those two why the hell would Ken want to hurt Mel if they dated ?" Piper asked her son and nephew.

"Because he is a phoenix and she is his bounty he only dated her to make her trust him." Alan explained like that answer should have evident.

"Al I seriously can't believe we forgot about that this is seriously our fault man." Jack said he would never forgive himself if something happened to his older sister.

"I know I wasn't even thinking about it either we pretty much suck at what we do." Alan agreed.

"For the last time you two this is not your fault you can't help what demons do you had something important to do you can't be on the ball all the time." Piper assured them both she didn't want them to lose faith in their abilities.

"Great this is just great now we know who and why and we just have to wait I'm not good at waiting." Phoebe threw herself back on the chair she was sitting in.

"Hey have a little faith guys nothing is going to happen it will all be ok. You forgot that you just sent the power of three after Mel everything will work out they are just like their moms." Coop assured them.

"Exactly they are tough as hell, smart, and most importantly stubborn." Henry finished for him.

"Ok but we are all screwed if one of them has an ego like Prue." Piper said not wanting to accept that everything was going to be ok.

"One of them does but he isn't one of the Charmed Ones so I think we are safe." Paige replied trying to make her sister feel better.

* * *

Chase peaked his head around the wall when they came to the end of a hallway they were not making any progress yet they had yet to find Mel or Ken. But it wasn't for lack of trying. "Where do you guys sense Mel ?" he asked he was going to let them go tend to her while he found Ken if the two weren't in the same place.

"She is in the room at the left end of this hallway Chase. Where is Ken ?" Patty replied she had a good read on where her cousin was.

"Ken is at that end too he just isn't in the same room as Mel you guys go get your cousin I will take care of him. And no matter what happens I want you to get Mel and get out of here I can take care of myself." Chase ordered he wouldn't have any of them dying because of him.

"No deal Chase we won't leave you here alone if something happens to you, you know we can't do that." Ricky shook his head no.

"Listen you guys have to I promise I have other people I can call to bail me out who have offensive powers you don't I won't let you get hurt." Chase repeated slowly.

"Ok fine we promise Chase just be careful." Carly said to get him to shut up she knew as well as he did if something happened to him they would be right there to help him.

"Ok go I will distract Ken." Chase said as they parted ways.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Mel was laying in the middle of the floor writhing in pain she had long ago given up on calling anyone they were not answering her. She felt for sure that she was going to die there without anyone knowing what happened to her. Her skin was a pale ashen color not good at all she normally had a little color to her. She looked like Roman had that morning after he had got back from driving with Em.

She was so afraid that she was going to die without seeing Roman ever again she had to tell him that she forgave him. And she wanted to say she was sorry for believing that he could cheat on her. She was not at all interested in leaving her mom to mourn her for the rest of her life. And she knew that her brothers would lose it if anything happened to her.

She could feel the blood pooling underneath her she was using her hand to apply pressure to her wound but that wasn't working all that well. She was sweating profusely and she was starting to get the shakes. She tried sitting up but she groaned out in pain. "Oh fuck that hurt I shouldn't try to do that any more." she said to herself.

Her hands were covered in blood " I don't know why Wyatt wants to be a doctor I couldn't stand to mess with that much blood all day." she mused to herself.

"Well she might still be talking to herself but the good news is at least she is talking out loud now." Val said when they walked in the room.

"It's about time it took you stooges long enough I'm bleeding to death here and you took your sweet time getting here." Mel bitched at them weakly.

"Blame Billy he was the one who had to bitch aimlessly at Chase." Carly replied trying to sound up beat for her.

"This is not my fault we came as fast as we could." Billy objected.

Patty and Ricky rushed to Mel's side they examined the wound and then shared a look. "Do you think you can heal her Charlie ?" Ricky asked his girlfriend.

Patty bit her lip and looked unsure "I can try to heal her it doesn't always work." she put her hands out over her cousin's side and willed the golden glow to come but it never did she hadn't thought it would but she had to try. She let out a loud groan of frustration.

"Charlie it's ok sweety don't worry about it this isn't your fault." Mel assured her grabbing out to take her hand.

Ricky pulled off his white dress shirt and balled it up "Here Charlie hold that tight on that wound." he said and Patty did like he asked her. He unbuckled his belt and pulled is out of his pants he put it around Mel's waist "Ok Mel I want you to know that this isn't going to feel too nice but I have to do something."

"It's fine Ricky just do it I'm a big girl I can handle it." Mel bit her lip and nodded for him to go ahead . Ricky pulled his belt tight as tight as it would go and then he buckled it to hold pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. "Oh fuck that not only doesn't fell nice but that down right hurts like a bitch." she yelled out.

"I know sweety," Patty stroked her hair out of her face " do you guys think that we should try to move her?" she asked the room.

"I think that if we don't think up something else we have no other choice. I don't want to risk hurting her worse but I don't know what else to do." Carly said she had no clue what else to do she couldn't heal she never had been able to at least Patty could even if it didn't always work.

"We can try to call the siblings again maybe they will come this time because doing nothing is not an option." Val said and then a light bulb went off "Wait a minute Billy you could try to heal her I know that it is a long shot but it is the only shot we have."

Billy shook his head unsure "My healing works even less than Charlie's does and since we know hers doesn't work very often I am in the same boat as Carly." he replied he wanted to help he just didn't think he could.

Ricky stood up in his wife beater and his tie still around his neck "Listen to me Billy you are my other best friend but I swear to God if you don't at least try to heal her and something happens to her I will personally beat your ass." he raged at him grabbing him by his tie.

Mel started coughing she spit when she was finished because her mouth had filled with blood. "Try to heal her now Billy or I will hurt you bad." Ricky repeated himself he was on the verge of tears Mel was like another big sister to him.

"Alright dude just calm down and let me go." Billy said putting his hands up in surrender Ricky didn't let go of him until he drug him down to Mel's side. Billy put his shaky hands out over her wound. But it didn't work he had known it wouldn't Ricky glared at him "it's not working I'm doing the best I can."

"Try harder Billy." Ricky was up in his face.

"Snuffy calm down this isn't helping." Patty put a hand on his shoulder.

"I will not calm down Charlie he is a coward who has no faith in himself if I could do anything else I would but I can't. And we can't move her now with her coughing up blood." Ricky yelled out and they all heard Chase yell out in pain from the other room.

Val had been holding tight to Carly who was crying quietly into her chest "That is it I am calling someone. Wyatt, Chris one of you needs to get here now your sister needs you." Their orbs never showed up.

"Mom, Uncle Leo come on we need you." Patty yelled out.

"Uncle J.D., Grandpa Sam, Brody come on guys." Ricky had a hint of desperation in his voice Mel was fading fast on him.

Carly lifted her head off of Val's chest and she wiped her eyes "Uncle Andy, Aunt Prue," she tried weakly but she got no response. "Henry I know that you can hear me and you would never let us down so please come now." she yelled as loud as she could for her brother and she saw orbs form in the room.

Henry looked around and saw Mel lying there he didn't ask any questions he just tried to heal her but it didn't work for him either. "Hey sweet pea you just hang in there for me ok I'm going to make you all better."

"I don't think I can Hank I'm so cold." Mel said her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes you can you're Melinda Paige Halliwell you can do anything you set your mind to. Now I won't lie this isn't working for me like it should it was probably a cursed knife so I need to call someone else just hold on." Henry said he pulled off his shirt and wrapped it around her arms to keep her body heat in she was going into shock. "Billy give me your shirt I have to keep her body heat up." Billy took off his shirt and handed it to Henry he wrapped that around Mel too. He saw that she was still shaking so he added his undershirt to the pile leaving him naked from the waist up.

"Henry stop playing around and call one of her brothers to help you." Val yelled at him tears streaming down her face causing her makeup to run.

"I can't I don't want them to see her like this." Henry shook his head he was holding tears back but barely.

"Henry what is going on in here ?" Prue asked as she came into the room and then she caught sight of Mel.

"I can't heal her Ladybug you know Chris and Wy can't see her like this and I don't know what else to do." Henry looked Prue in the eyes and a tear fell down his face.

"Hank please call Chrissy he will understand." Mel begged him she was slipping away.

"Ok Chris get in here I need you now don't ask questions." Henry called out to Chris who orbed in at his side a minute later.

"Oh God Lyn I'm going to fix this honey I promise." Chris put his hands out over her side but that didn't work either Hank put his hands out as well but they couldn't do anything. Mel coughed up some more blood and Chris had to get up he couldn't let her see him cry.

Prue wrapped her arms around her older cousin "Chris she will be ok just go get Wy."

"If I can't heal her Wy won't be able to Ladybug I have to go I can't watch her die it would kill me." Chris cried on her shoulder.

"Go then Chris she will understand we'll save her Peanut." Prue said to him.

"Chrissy please don't go." Mel called to him weakly.

Chris took a deep breath "Ok Lyn I'll stay Hank do something please." Chris begged his cousin who was more like his little brother.

Henry nodded and then he did the only thing he knew to do "Sam it's Henry you know that I wouldn't call you for myself but Mel needs you I can't heal her and you need to come right now. Uncle Andy I know that you have to be able to hear me I'm your charge please come quick."

Two sets of orbs appeared in the room to reveal Andy and Sam they didn't say anything to anyone they just looked at each other and knelt down by Mel. They put their hands out over her wound and it thankfully began to close up until the only evidence left was Ricky's bloody shirt.

Mel gasped for air and sat up Chris was at her side instantly he smothered her in kisses "Oh thank God Lyn don't ever scare me like that again I can't lose you." he pulled her into a crushing hug.

"I won't Chrissy but I can't breathe right now." Mel replied she was a little sore Chris looked at her contritely and loosened his grip on her but not by much. Mel wiggled out of his grip and threw her arms around Sam and Andy "Thank you both so much."

"Don't mention it sweety you know that I would do anything for you." Sam replied hugging her back.

"Your Aunt Prue would kill me if I let anything bad happen to you honey I came just as fast as I could." Andy waved off her thanks.

Mel got on her feet she was unsteady first but she walked over to Ricky and kissed him on the cheek "I owe you one for this Ricky thank you for not giving up on me. And thank you for pressing the issue with me about if I was ok or not."

"Oh gee Mel you would have done the same thing for me I love you like a sister and you know it." Ricky replied.

"Hey I ought to kick your ass for scaring the shit out me like that." Patty said opening her arms to her cousin.

"Sorry about that I was a little crazy today it couldn't be helped." Mel replied hugging her back.

"Mel I'm sorry that I couldn't heal you." Billy said putting his hand on her shoulder

"Don't worry about that Billy you tried that's all you could do." Mel assured him.

Henry was standing bare chested an arm around Carly and Val who were drying their tears. "Mel I'm going to kick your ass for this just because you made me have to hunt a demon in my work clothes." Carly warned her.

"I'm not scared of you Carly Janice bring it on." Mel shot back at her but then she grew serious "Thanks for coming after me guys."

"We're your girls Mel we were not going to leave you high and dry." Val assured her giving her a smile.

"Hank I don't know who I would rather have by me in a jam than you thanks a lot big guy you really kept your cool." Mel thanked her older cousin.

Henry shook his head "No I didn't I was having flashbacks the whole time thank you for that Mel." He made it sound like a joke but he was being serious.

Wyatt and Roman came walking into the room a few seconds later both looked tired and worn out.

Mel ran right into Roman's waiting arms "Listen Mellie I am so sorry." he began but she put a finger to his lips to quiet him she pressed her lips to his to make sure that he stayed quiet.

"Just don't it doesn't matter anymore you're here now and that is all I care about babe." Mel said when she pulled away from him.

"Hen you need to go into the other room now it's Chase he isn't doing so good we've got Mel you and B need to get him out of here now." Wyatt told his cousin and he nodded striking off for the other room.

** XXXXXXXXXX**

Chase was standing up against the wall trying to pretend like he wasn't in pain but that wasn't the case. He had been hit with an energy ball in his stomach and he had been stabbed in his hip. It hurt like a bitch but he couldn't let his sisters know that they would flip on him.

He had walked into the room after he split up with the others and found Ken standing there alone a fight had ensued during which Ken had hit him with the energy ball. At that time the others had showed up to help him.

Bianca had been in the process of draining his powers when he pulled a knife on her. Chase had, had to act fast he couldn't let something happen to his sister so he had tackled him to the ground. Somewhere in the course of the scuffle Ken had stabbed him in the hip before he managed to shimmer off.

"Chase Alexander Hoyt you have lost your mind you idiot." Maria yelled at him before Bianca got the chance to.

"No I'm in a little pain but I don't think I'm an idiot." Chase said taking deep breaths.

"No Maria is right Chase you are an idiot I told you to never do that to me when I'm working like that for starters. And then you were stupid to go after him alone in the first place you know how dangerous the alphas are." Bianca smacked him on the back of his head like he needed anything to add to the pain he was in.

"B don't hit me I did what I had to you weren't around and Maria couldn't do this I didn't want her getting hurt." Chase defended himself.

"I wasn't around because I got my ass shipped off to the land of Oz where I was dressed up like Glenda. I wish that it had been Maria that is more her cup of tea." Bianca bitched at him.

" I never again want to hear anything from you about the way Prue and I fight B." Jake called to her.

"With you two it is a nonstop fight at least with Chase and I it is only when he does something stupid." Bianca replied as Henry came back into the room.

"How is Mel ?" Liz asked him and Henry gave her a thumbs up sign.

"She is good she was sucking face with the gypsy when I left. Chase I have to orb you to my Uncle Leo man I can't heal the knife wound but I can heal the energy ball." Henry said as he did just that.

"Here he is my stupid brother I will help you with him." Bianca put one of his arms around her neck and Henry did the same thing with the other and he orbed them to the manor.

* * *

"Where the hell are those kids at now I'm worried they called Andy." Coop asked the room.

"I'm sure their fine Coop just have a little faith dude." Piper said openly mocking him.

"Real mature Piper." Coop stuck his tongue out at her in retaliation.

"Children you can fight later right now Chase needs help." Henry said laying the younger man in the floor.

Leo got down in the floor and healed him without so much as a question. "Thanks Uncle Leo." Chase said standing up he wasn't about to admit it but his hip was still sore.

"What about Mel ?" Piper asked holding her breath.

"She is fine Aunt Piper she was sucking face with her boyfriend when I left they should be back here any second." Henry assured her.

** XXXXXXXXXX**

Piper glared at Alan and Jack before she turned her gaze to the thirteen who were in her kitchen she had made the others wait in the living room to be yelled at.

"Mom before you yell at us I just want to make it known that we didn't do anything wrong this time this was Jack and Alan's doings we were innocent." Wyatt professed he wasn't going to get in trouble for something that he didn't do.

"Oh we know that we just had to make sure you guys are ok." Paige assured her nephew.

"You however are not allowed to kill those two as much as you would like to they had their reasons. They were trying to keep you safe." Piper informed them.

"What the hell were they trying to keep us safe from ?" Troy asked he was very pissed off about his trip to Oz.

"From a demon Troy." Phoebe answered him crossing her arms over her chest just the thought of Coop dying made her sick.

"They could have just told us instead of sending us to Oz." Lilly bitched she wasn't happy about the fact that she had spent most of her day dressed up as a munchkin.

"No we couldn't have Lilly there would have been future consequences had you known." Jack disputed.

"I really don't like that phrase Jack so don't use it so much." Chris glared at his little brother.

Paige couldn't help but think that pay backs were a bitch but she didn't say it. "Jack, Alan I want you to tell them what you told us."

Alan waved Jack off when he opened his mouth "The demon we killed today killed Uncle Coop in our future we had to stop that from happening." he explained and he saw that Jake looked alarmed.

"Had you guys been around he would have tried to get to you too so we had to send you away we're sorry we know that the whole thing with Mel was our fault but we had to keep you safe." Jack chimed in.

"Don't be sorry we are your older siblings it is our job to keep you safe not the other way around." Wyatt explained patiently when he really wanted to yell at them.

"You guys are forgiven but if I ever get turned into a dog again I will kick both of you in ass. Thank you for saving my dad I don't know what I would do without him." Jake said and both young men smiled this was what he was supposed to be like not evil.

Chris and Henry shared a look "We know that this is off topic and B will kill us for this but Chris and I think we have their names figured out." Henry said.

"Good I want to hear this because Paige and I tried to figure that out this afternoon we had no luck." Piper said smiling.

Henry pointed at his little brother "That is Alan Andrew Matthews Halliwell. I know that I have to be right."

"You are almost all the way right big brother just drop the Matthews my name is Alan Andrew Halliwell." Alan informed him giving his only brother a smile.

"Why is his middle name Andrew ?" Henry asked his son and he smiled at Andy.

"Because Uncle Andy is there for me anytime I need him to be no questions asked. Even before he was Uncle Andy he saved my ass." Henry explained.

"Thanks Henry." Andy said happily.

"Now enlighten me Chris what is Jack's name ?" Leo asked his middle son.

Chris pointed at him "That is Jack Samuel Halliwell. Grandpa Sam saved my baby sister and it is about time that his name got associated with the name Halliwell." That was a 180 for Chris who along with Henry had hated his guts.

Jack shook his head "that is almost right my middle name is Samuel but you will never ever guess my first name."

"I know for a fact that your fist name is not Jonathan so you are right I will never guess what it is." Chris said giving in all to easily he had no other clue.

Piper smiled "His name is Jackson Samuel Halliwell that would be why that demon had to attack." she guessed.

"That would be right mom you were going to name me Jack after grandpa Halliwell but after Jason saved you, you made my first name Jackson." Jack informed her.

"Shit there is going to be no living with Jay now." Henry shook his head.

"There was no living with him before that is why he shares an apartment with D.J. the bear Morris." Chris reminded him.

"Good now that, that is out of the way I have teenagers to yell at you guys can go about your business." Piper said dismissing them.

** XXXXXXXXXX**

"So on a scale of one to ten how bad do you think Aunt Piper is going to yell ?" Maria asked she had been into some shit with Wyatt growing up she knew how Piper could get.

Ricky sighed "Our asses are grass we are in a world of shit."

" I will be grounded for the rest of my life." Mel said throwing her hands up in the air.

Carly shook her head "No me, the twitches, and Ricky will be the ones in trouble along with Chase we went after the demon without telling anyone."

"For the last damn time people a phoenix is not a demon we are witches just the same as you are." Chase yelled out.

"Chase shut up because once again you have managed to get me in trouble and I wasn't even with you when you started on your little mission." Bianca yelled at him Piper had lumped her in with the younger kids.

"Hell I'm even in trouble and I didn't do anything." Jason threw out there.

"The only ones not in trouble are Penny and Em and that is because we made them stay back." Billy informed the group.

"No this is Roman's fault the bastard had it out for him so he went after Mel." Carly bitched she did not enjoy being in trouble.

Chase shook his head "No Mel had to be his mark or he would have never gone after her. I can't believe the bastard got away."

Mel sighed "Yeah I was that would be the only reason he went out with me."

"Mel you went out with him and didn't tell me I am your best friend." Patty asked her in disbelief.

"I wasn't proud of it we always thought he was a bumbling idiot but we were wrong." Mel replied.

Maria couldn't shake something "I'll tell you something more is going on he is an alpha that knife he stabbed Ro with is something a regular cobra would use he had to have taken it from someone."

"I'll talk to Uncle Micky I don't want you to worry about this Maria it's my problem not yours. I can't take care of myself even though you and Chase seem to think that I can't." Bianca said she didn't want Maria getting involved.

Henry and Chris walked past them on their way out the front door they had gotten the message they had to be at work for a meeting. "B everyone knows that you can take care of yourself we just worry because you tend to do things alone." Chris corrected her.

Bianca flipped him off and he feigned hurt she stood and walked over to Henry "Thank you for helping me with Chase you didn't have to do that." she said.

"Yes I did I need him to stop hating me at some point." Henry replied he had blamed Oriana's death on Henry.

"Well I'll tell you one thing for sure I don't hate you." Bianca said and she reached up and kissed him on the lips.

"Yeah I don't hate you either." Henry replied before kissing her again.

Bianca met his eyes with hers "Give me time ?" she asked she needed just a little more time to sort things out in her head.

Henry smiled down at her "As much time as you need I will be waiting." he kissed her again.

"Aunt Piper B is supposed to be in trouble and she is in here playing tonsil hockey with Hank." Chase called Bianca was standing behind where he was sitting and she popped him on the back of his head. Maria gestured for Penny to move away from him and she hit him with a low voltage energy ball. "Ow Ria that hurt. '

"Maria don't hit you brother with energy balls I don't care how low voltage they are." Piper yelled into the room.

"Yes Aunt Piper." Maria called back but she flipped Chase off.

Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Paige, Henry and Coop came into the room a minute later. Piper addressed Jason first. "Jason you're not in trouble I just wanted to say thank you again and tell you that you can go. If Frick and Frack have a meeting then I know you do too."

"I told you not to worry about it I help people for a living." Jason said kissing her hand.

Chris grabbed him by the collar "Dude that was ate up say bye to Leigh Jay we have to go we are going to be late."

Jason broke away from Chris long enough to peck Carly on the lips "Bye sweety I'll talk to you later." he said.

"Bye Jay I'll call you when I can be careful tonight." Carly waved because Chris had a handle on him again.

"So I'll talk to you tomorrow." Bianca pecked Henry one last time.

"Sure if you want or I will be back from this meeting soon and you can come over." Henry offered.

Paige rolled her eyes "You three go now." she pointed to the door and they left.

"Bianca I know the boy is very charming sit next to your sister don't move." Phoebe pointed at B and then at the spot next to Maria. B did as she was told.

Piper looked at the three siblings she didn't know what to do with them sometimes. "Maria, Bianca, and Chase you three are without a doubt as stubborn as any Halliwell ever dared to be. Maria I don't know what to say to you, you have a daughter at home you need to be more careful."

"Aunt Piper I couldn't just stand back and do nothing I had to help." Maria defended herself.

"Chase Alexander Hoyt you know better than to go after anything that dangerous by yourself you could have been killed." Paige fumed at him.

"Aunt Paige I worked with what I had B was out doing God only knows what and I didn't want Maria to go." Chase offered and Maria smirked at him they hadn't called her by her middle name.

"Yeah Chase I told you." Maria said to him.

"You two are as bad as Prue and Jake." Phoebe threw her hands up at them.

"Anyway we wanted to thank you two for helping the kids out we were a little busy trying to get your sister and her friends out of Oz." Piper thanked the both of them.

"It was no big deal those girls are like my sisters only they are nicer to me." Chase said.

"Now that brings us to you Bianca Lyn Hoyt where do I even start with you girl ?" Piper asked her.

"Start with what I did that was the least wrong and then work your way up I guess." Bianca spouted off.

"Oh you and Hank are so banned from talking to each other you sounded just like him." Henry shook his head.

"B seriously you don't have to lie to me if you need time off I'm not unreasonable not only that but think up a new excuse besides Maria.." Leo said rolling his eyes.

"She uses me as an excuse ?" Maria asked indignantly .

"Yeah she tells me that she had to watch Lyn." Leo replied.

"B honestly you can't lie for shit I don't know why you try." Chase said even he could think up something better than that.

"Well I don't like to lie but I have to sometimes because my friends are idiots that do stupid shit that we then have to go fix. I'm mostly talking about Troy." Bianca retorted.

"Second of all you know way better than to think you can take on a phoenix that powerful by yourself you are going to get hurt one day you need to let other people help you." Coop said he loved B like she was his own he didn't want her to get hurt.

" I had it under control until Chase thought it would be a good idea to get into the mix." Bianca stared her brother down.

"If you three promise that you will behave you can all leave now." Paige grinned a them they couldn't any more behave than their own kids could.

"No I'll stick this one out me and my girls got in this shit together." Chase said

"B is going to take me home where I can yell h at her some more for being an idiot." Maria pulled her sister by the arm towards the door.

"As for the rest of you. We owe you an apology we should have listened when you tried to tell us something was wrong. And we should have orbed when you called us we thought that you guys were ok but we were wrong and we can admit it." Leo said smiling at them.

" I do have one question though Ken really Mel ?" Phoebe asked her niece like she had lost her mind.

"It was a mistake I made when I was too afraid to make a move on Roman." Mel admitted..

"Yeah I didn't need to know that thank you for asking that Pheebs." Piper shook her head.

"So we're not in trouble ?" Billy asked hopefully.

"No you guys did what you had to because we were being stupid we can't get mad at you for that." Henry assured him.

Ricky arched an eyebrow "Someone please tell me that Hank put a shirt on before he left." the thought had just dawned on him.

"You know what I don't think he did and I don't think he realized he didn't have one on." Patty said her brother went crazy the minute he stepped into the room with Bianca.

"You guys are so off topic they didn't have a car they had to go down to the house to get his Mustang anyway he keeps a shirt in there." Paige said shaking her head at them.

"No we just want to change the subject we are all fine there is no need to talk about it anymore." Mel said wanting to just forget about it.

"I do need to say this though Billy I'm sorry that I threatened to beat the shit out of you it can't be easy to be a whitelighter and not be able to heal when you need to I was a jerk." Ricky apologized.

"Ah the famous Bradford temper strikes again I see you got that from dad Ricky." Chuck said walking into the room he was there to make sure those two got home.

"Well mix your temper with the Halliwell inpatients Chuck and that is what happened. We were telling him he had to do something about Mel and he snapped at Billy." Carly said grinning.

"I personally don't think the Bradford temper and the Halliwell lack of patients should be mixed ever it isn't a very good combination." Chuck shook his head the thought of it made him shake.

"So you're never planning on having babies with my sister then ?" Val asked warming to her favorite subject.

"She has you there Chuck what are your intentions with my daughter ?" Phoebe turned on him.

"My intentions with her are whatever she wants them to be because I do what Prue tells me." Chuck answered without missing a beat.

"Dude you're whipped." Penny informed him

"Coop make your girls leave Chuck alone." Piper advised him.

"Really you three be nice to Chuck he has more than he can say grace over with Ladybug. And besides I'm tired lets go home." Coop ordered them not that the three of them ever listened to him.

"Gladly get me out of here before Aunt Piper kills us for not working when we were at work." Val replied.

"Daddy did you drive here ?" Penny asked sweetly.

"Yes I did." Coop answered not liking where she was going with this.

"Can I please drive home ?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure because your mother is going to ride with you while I heart home." Coop had rode with her before he wasn't going to make that mistake again.

"Coop my car is here too thank you very much." Phoebe informed him.

"Even better she can drive your car while Val and I ride home together." Coop grinned.

"Piper tell my husband that he is being unfair." Phoebe whined to her sister.

"I will do no such of a thing I wouldn't ride with any of your girls on a bet and the same thing goes for my first born." Piper said shaking her head.

Jack was a jokester by nature so he came into the room carrying a football helmet "Here you go Aunt Phoebe you're going to need this trust me." he said handing it to her.

Penny jumped over the back of the couch "Jack Halliwell you better run I'm gonna kick your ass when I catch you. I am not a bad driver." she chased him out of the living room and into the kitchen. He came back a minute later carrying her slung over his shoulder.

Patty looked at her cousins and shook her head "Snuffy walk me home sweety." She asked Ricky.

"Sure you know it babe." Ricky spoke up.

"Charlie you're nuts I wouldn't walk anywhere with him , with him looking like that. He looks like the drummer for some white trash rock band in his tie and wife beater. All he needs is the grubby looking hat." Carly said looking Ricky up and down.

"And you would know this because that is what your last boyfriend before Jason did for a living." Ricky shot back.

"Don't encourage her Ricky lets go." Patty said taking his hand and leading him to the door.

"Aunt Phoebe can I catch a ride home ?" Billy asked not that he needed one he just wanted to put off facing his mother.

"Yes always." Phoebe answered him.

"If I leave now I can catch the Ricky and Charlie show." Carly said walking out the door.

Jack smiled at Emily "Come on Em I'll walk you home we can terrorize Carly."

"Sure Jack lets go." Emily linked arms with him.

Mel stood up and stretched she walked to Chase and kissed him on the cheek "Thank you for what you did I owe you one."

"No you don't I still owe you a couple of favors but for the record I'm glad you're ok Mel." Chase said..

"At any rate we'll argue about that later because right now I'm going to take a shower." Mel said heading to the steps.

* * *

Bianca and Maria shimmered into Maria's kitchen the only room in her house where she could get a little bit of time to herself.

"B sit in the chair and don't move for about five seconds because what I have to say won't take long but you and I need to talk." Maria said pulling out a chair for her sister.

Bianca did as her sister told her and sat down Maria sat in the chair across from her "What ?" Bianca asked after a minute.

"Don't what me B you know what." Maria replied.

"No I don't know what otherwise I wouldn't have asked." Bianca stated logically.

Maria threw up her hands at her sister "You are an idiot that is what B he loves you I can see it and what is worse I can see that you love him. But you are too stubborn to do anything about it."

"Maria I love you but it's none of your business." Bianca replied what she did with Henry was private.

"B he makes you a nicer person I can tell when you have been with him because you're not such a bitch." Maria reasoned with her.

"Like I said lets leave my private life private I don't ask about you and Tyler so you leave me and Hank alone." B maintained firmly.

"Let me tell you a story little girl you're my baby sister that makes it my business especially when Prue comes to me and asks me how you would react to her summoning Oriana." Maria informed her.

"You let Prue summon O I should have known that you were into that." B shook her head.

"Yeah I did and I know that Oriana gave you both her blessing and you're the one being too stubborn to do anything about it. You need to stop taking your sweet time with him B this is what happened with the both of you the last time. You guys are good for each other and I want you both happy. Now I've said my piece in the matter." Maria said what she wanted to say and she was done.

"You're right I know I just don't know if when we're together if he is seeing me or her he still can't even say her name." Bianca said she was confused.

"B ask him point blank he won't lie to you about but I'll tell you I saw him kiss Oriana before and I saw the way he kissed you. He never looked at her the way he looks at you." Maria told her laying a hand on top of hers.

"Speaking of O you know that she admitted the only reason she was with him was to make me jealous." Bianca said.

"Hell I knew that without ever having to be told she always wanted what you had just because it was yours. That is why you two used to fight like cats and dogs." Maria laughed.

They heard the pitter patter of little feet running barefoot down the hallway to the kitchen "Mommy you're home." Lyn called out when she saw Maria she ran to her.

"Hi baby were you good for daddy ?" Maria asked her little girl.

Lyn nodded her head yes making her little curls bounce. "Yes I was mommy." she answered.

"Hey come here squirt I haven't seen you in forever and you can't even say hi to your Aunt B." Bianca put out her arms to her niece who ran to her.

"Hi Aunt B I missed you." Lyn kissed her on the nose.

"I missed you too and your Uncle Henry told me to tell you hi." Bianca tossed her up into the air and caught her. Lyn giggled.

"Oriana Lyn where are you ?" Tyler Maria's husband called walking into the kitchen.

"Tyler please tell me you didn't lose our daughter while I was gone ?" Maria pleaded with him.

"No she just ran off on me when she heard you." Tyler replied not paying attention to the fact B was in the room.

"No she came in here to see me she told me you two were being mean to her and she is going to come live with me." Bianca joked with him.

Tyler put his hand over his heart "My eyes deceive me I know that Bianca Hoyt is not in my kitchen right now." he said solemnly.

"I'm here my sister was just yelling at me about my love life." Bianca replied bouncing Lyn on her knee.

"B take it from me you and that boy belong together just go for it." Tyler offered her some sound words of advice she was going to have to stop guarding her heart and just take the plunge.

* * *

Melinda was sitting in the middle of her bed in her pajamas when there was a knock on her door she figured it was only Piper coming to check on her so she didn't bother to yell for her to come in. But the knocking on the door on grew louder when she didn't answer. "Come in." she yelled out.

Jack stepped through the door and looked at his sister he couldn't believe that he and Alan had almost got her killed. "Hey I need you to come downstairs with me I need to show you something." he said pulling her off the bed.

"Alright Jack I'm coming don't man handle me I'm sore as hell you jerk." She snipped at him.

"You're going to love this just follow me." Jack said leading her down the steps to the living room.

A trail of roses started out in the foyer and led to the living room a smile spread across Mel's face as she followed her brother. In the living room a blanket was spread across the floor with a picnic basket on it. Roman stood off to one side.

Jack bowed " I brought you you're lady as requested sir my work here is done."

"Thank you Jack I can take it from here." Roman said laughing at the younger man.

Jack stopped to kiss Mel on the cheek "Have a good time I love you."

Mel pecked her little brother on his cheek " I love you too behave yourself tonight."

" I have to I'm already grounded." Jack replied leaving them alone.

Roman looked at Mel "So I know this isn't nothing fancy or anything like that but I wanted to do something I almost lost you tonight and I never want to feel like that again."

Mel looked at his chosen attire of sweat pants and a t-shirt she thought he was the most handsome man in the world. " I think that it is perfect."

Roman pulled her down in the floor with him "Mel I am so sorry about last night I never meant to go all crazy like that I won't let it happen again." he assured her.

"Baby it's over and done with lets just move on." she replied leaning into him.

"Mel I was so afraid that I wasn't going to get a chance to make it up to you." he said sincerely.

"I was scared I wasn't going to get the chance to tell you I forgive you. Because I do forgive you I shouldn't have stayed mad that long." she gushed and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Mel I don't deserve you I was such a bone head." he shook his head at his own stupidity.

"Ro you saved me tonight whether you know it or not." Mel informed him.

Roman looked at her confused "How is that ?" he asked her.

"I was pretty deep in that mind control bullshit but you pulled me out of it." she answered.

"Oh did I now ?" he asked smiling at her.

"Yes I was about ready to go along with anything he said until he called me Mellie and then I could see your face and I pulled out of it." she replied smiling up at him.

"What was so important about that ?" he asked he had no clue of what meaning that held for her.

"Ro you're the only one that calls me that I don't even let my brothers call me that because from anyone but you I don't like it. But I'm you're Mellie no one else's." she explained to him.

"That is good to know baby girl here I got you something." he said handing her a small square box.

She took the box from him and opened it, it housed a pair of small diamond earrings "Ro thank you so much I love them." She reached up and kissed him.

"I'm glad that you like them Lilly helped me you know I'm not that good on my own with stuff like that." he chuckled.

"Well your sister sure does know her stuff." Mel teased.

The two of them got quiet for a moment and they just sat there staring at each other.

"Ro ?" she question a little while later.

"What sweety ?" he asked lost in her eyes.

"I think that I'm falling in love with you I have never felt this way before." she told him never once breaking eye contact with him.

"I've never felt like this either just being in the same room with you makes it hard for me to breathe." he said breathlessly.

"Forget what I said a minute ago I do love you." Mel intertwined his fingers with her own.

"I love you too Mel don't ever forget that." Roman captured her lips between his own.

* * *

Jack laid up in Chris's old bedroom thinking about the huge mess he had just gotten himself into it had started out innocently enough but it had turned into something else in a hurry.

_Jack and Emily walked up the front steps of Derek's house Ricky was across the street with Patty so they were alone. _

"_Thanks for walking me home Jack." Emily smiled up at him. _

"_Hell that's what I'm here for to walk pretty little girls like you home." Jack grinned. _

"_I mean thanks for sparing me from the Ricky and Charlie show they do have the tendency to make me sick with their cuteness." she corrected him. _

"_Not a problem I know the feeling Al was always the ladies man and me I was lucky to get a date. But there is hope for you and me yet just you wait and see." he assured her. _

"_Jack you know I think you're cute and I kinda have this little crush on you it's ok if you don't feel the same way I just wanted you to know." She rambled. _

"_Em I have this little crush on you too I don't if anything can come of it but I do feel the same way." __He replied. _

"_Jack you don't have to say that to make me feel better." Emily said smiling at him. _

_Jack grabbed her by the shoulders "Em I'm going to kiss you now ok ?" he asked and she nodded her head. Jack pressed his lips to hers it was sweet soft and innocent just like it should be but it was stupid on his part Alan would kill him. _

"_Wow that was nice." Emily said pulling from him. _

"_Yeah it was but I'd better go your brother is coming I will talk to about this tomorrow." he promised walking down the steps he passed Ricky on his way out of the driveway. _

Jack touched his fingers to his lips just thinking about it he was a dead man if Alan ever found out but then again Alan didn't have to know about everything he did.

* * *

Chris, Henry, and Jason were sitting out in the squad room along with the other guys they worked with. The three of them were trying to keep smiles off their faces they had really done it this time but they were three evil geniuses that was why they worked well together.. Their new Captain was going to have a shit fit when he saw what they did to his office but it was funny. Or at least they thought it was funny.

"Dude I don't even want to know where you got the idea for that we are going to be in so much shit this time. " Jason whispered to them.

"Please we wouldn't be us if we didn't do things on a grand scale." Chris said brushing off his concern.

"Really this is no worse than what we did to the last guy ." Henry agreed.

They stopped their talking when Rafe came in followed by to their surprise Andy.

"Alright guys listen up we got a new captain as some of you may have heard which is why I called this meeting. So shut up and try to listen for once in your lives. Capt that floor is yours." Rafe barked out at them.

Andy cleared his throat before he spoke " Hey guys I'm Capt Andy Trudeau I used to work here as a homicide inspector until I transferred to the LAPD. I'm back now and really looking forward to working with you. I heard that you have had a lot of captains lately that just up and bailed on you guys. I'm not that guy though I'm in this for the long haul there is nothing you can do to get rid of me I'm stubborn you can ask my wife. My door will always be open to each and every one of you guys if you ever need to talk." he introduced himself.

"Hey Sarge I thought you told them to stop sending us captains because of what we do to them ?" one of the officers called out.

"Shut up Callahan you knuckle head." Rafe yelled at him.

Andy chuckled "You guys can do nothing to me that will shake me. I have your files here and I want to talk to you a minute before you leave here tonight. I'm a simple guy just follow the rules and do your jobs I will be happy."

"We'll see about that Capt you don't know how bad we are everyone else thinks we're crazy." Callahan yelled out again.

"Callahan my little sister listens better than you do and she is ten." Rafe said in resignation.

"Alright guys lets get this thing started give me a minute to get set and then I will see either one of the Halliwells first." Andy said walking back to his office.

Chris , Henry, and Jason all erupted in laughter.

"What did you three bone heads do ?" Rafe asked them. And then he heard Andy yell out in the other room.

"We didn't do anything Sarge we are innocent if anyone did anything it was Callahan we were laughing at something Jackson said earlier." Henry answered.

"Can it Halliwell just because your daddy is a captain here doesn't mean you're hot shit." Callahan yelled at him.

"Callahan you want to be missing some teeth ? Keep yelling at my partner like that and that is what will happen." Chris threatened him.

"Hey knock it off ladies." Rafe yelled at them.

Andy came back into the room carrying a bag full of dead fish all the guys busted out laughing "So you guys think this is funny ? Which one of you wise asses did this ?" he asked noticing how they were all laughing. "Fine no one wants to own up to this I wouldn't either because it was pathetic at best I've done worse to my captains you have a lot to learn. Just remember payback is hell ladies." he laughed at them "Now I will see both the Halliwells and Jackson come on you three." he beckoned them back to his office with a hooked finger.

"Capt I really tried to get them not to do that." Rafe gushed.

"Don't worry about it they will have to do much better than that." Andy said as the three followed them to his office.

Andy sat behind his desk while Chris and Jason took his other two chairs Henry preferred to lean against the wall. "That was a really good one you three and I know it was you be warned I know where you sleep and I know where you work I will get you back. "

"We were innocent parties in the matter we could come up with something so much better than dead fish." Chris denied his accusations.

"You are not innocent don't deny it I welcome this kind of stuff as long as you do your job too. Which I know you three do I've seen your files. Which is why I want you three out there together you make a great team. If you ever have one of those family emergencies come up just tell Jason and he will tell me and we'll be good." Andy explained.

"That is perfect we can do that." Henry agreed and the other too nodded.

"Yeah that is basically what we do anyway." Jason said.

"I'm your whitelighter it is my job to make your life easier. Just do what you guys do and there will be no problems. And don't call me Uncle Andy here while I'm thinking about it. Jason take the night off you need to be on the same schedule as the rest of your team. You guys can go now." Andy dismissed them.

"Hey Capt thanks again for Mel that girl means more to me than she will ever understand." Chris said already affording Andy that term of respect.

"Your welcome she is my niece I would have done it anyway." Andy said slowly.

"Yeah but still thanks Capt I didn't know what I was going to do if you didn't answer me." Henry said.

"Well thank you for Alan that means a lot to me and I will always be there any time you need me and not just because I'm your whitelighter or your uncle but because we men have to stick together or they will eat us alive. Now get your asses out of here." Andy laughed and sent them out of his office.

* * *

The next night the gang was gathered in P3 in their usual booth but they were missing two members Wyatt and Liz who were in one of the alcoves so they could talk in private. Yeah right like they had any expectation of privacy.

The remaining eleven with the addition of Jason were crowded around a portable tv screen with ear pieces in their ears so that they could see and hear.

"Prue shut up you are going to get us caught with your loud mouth." Jake bitched at his sister elbowing her over so he could see better.

"This is so wrong on so many levels." Calleigh said rolling her eyes but she wasn't about to stop watching.

"Calleigh if you have a problem with this you don't have to watch but this is something I plan on seeing first hand. I have waited entirely too long for this." Prue said giddy with excitement.

"Prue you do know that it is entirely possible that the two of them won't get together ?" Parker asked only to get a glare what he had said was like cussing in church.

"Bite your tongue Parks you will jinx us and then I will kill you. You haven't had to live with Wyatt and Liz as long as we have if you want the rest of us sane they have to get together." Chuck shot out his sanity suffered worse than anyone's because his girlfriend had an obsession.

"No shit I just want this thing to be done and over with so we can all move on." Roman said he couldn't take the two of them anymore.

"Dude you look like a pimp with that big ass watch you've got on." Henry said looking at the watch on his friends wrist.

"Hey shut up Mel gave me this and I happen to like it." Roman shot back at him.

"Yeah well I think Henry is right she might have bought that off of a pimp." Chris said looking up from adjusting the monitor they had in front of them.

"Hell let me get a closer look and I will be able to tell you which one it was." Jason laughed they were busting his chops good.

"Leave him alone you guys he isn't doing anything for a change." Lilly came to her brother's defense.

"We know that he didn't do anything but he is an easy target I'm going to have to monitor my girl Mel's shopping habits. Prue and I have to take her under our wing she has that boy looking like a drug dealer." Troy laughed.

"You know I have to ask where the hell did you guys get all this stuff ?" Bianca asked Chris, Henry, and Jason. They had showed up before P3 even opened and planted a camera and microphone in that alcove.

"Don't ask questions that you really don't want to know the answer to and you don't need the answer to that question. That way when asked you can honestly say that you had no clue. I don't even really want to know where we got this stuff." Jason answered looking around to make sure no one could hear what they were talking about. About.

"Well now I really want to know." Prue said

"No you really don't want to know Prue trust me on this one if we get caught you don't want to be associated with us." Henry replied.

"Hey guys what is gong on over here ?" Phoebe asked them cheerfully

"Prue this is why we didn't tell you in case something like this happened." Chris said turning to his cousin.

"Why the hell are you guys decked out with spy gear ?" Piper asked she had come over to them with Phoebe, Prue, and Paige.

"Shh you guys need to keep it down you are going to get us caught." Henry said looking around.

"Who the hell are you guys spying on ?" Paige asked not sure that she wanted to know.

"Wyatt and Liz we need to get the inside scoop on what the hell is going on with them." Lilly answered like it should have been evident.

Piper rolled her eyes "Oh come on you guys this is kinda crossing a line." She said.

"Lines were meant to be crossed one of you give me your ear piece." Phoebe said squeezing into the booth with them.

"I told you so Jason," Chris said and reached into his pocket "I anticipated this happening and I brought each one of you lovely ladies one of these." he said pulling out four ear pieces for his mother and aunts.

"This is sick and wrong but I am in." Prue said taking an ear piece from Chris.

"Where did you guys get this stuff ?" Paige asked them.

"Again I plead the fifth if the boss man finds out about this we are dead and unemployed." Henry snorted.

"Which one would you prefer first ?" Andy asked walking up with the other guys.

"Capt we are going to take this back as soon as we are done here." Jason volunteered.

Chris just shook his head when he saw Coop trying to get a better look at what they were doing. "Here I knew this would happen suit up boys." he laid four more on the table.

"You people are shameless when it comes to the two of them." Henry Sr said shaking his head.

"If you're going to bitch give me the damn ear piece back." Hank shot back at his dad but he made no move to give it back. "Yeah that's what I thought."

Wyatt and Liz came into view on the screen "Alright you guys be quiet it's show time." Prue said she had been waiting years for this.

** XXXXXXXXXX**

Wyatt pulled out a chair for Liz and then he sat in the chair across the table from hers. Liz wasn't wearing anything special she just had on a pair of jeans and a yellow long sleeve t-shirt but Wyatt still couldn't help but be stricken by her beauty.

Liz looked at Wyatt and noted the way the dark green dress shirt he was wearing made his blue eyes dance. She could spend the rest of her life being lost in those eyes. Liz could see that he was visibly nervous like he was trying to think of what to say to her.

"So I guess we should probably talk about it Wy." Liz suggested mocking his words of the day before.

"What part of it Lizzie ?" Wyatt asked grinning at her.

"Maybe we should start with what happened the other night that is what started this whole thing." Liz offered.

"I was afraid you were going to say that I never meant for that to happen it just did but I'm not sorry that it happened." Wyatt was uncomfortable with that topic.

Liz smiled at him to reassure "Wy I'm not sorry that it happened either as a matter of fact I wouldn't mind it happening again. But I don't want anything we have to be just about sex."

"Like I said it was my fault that we ended up sleeping together I got carried away." Wyatt had relived that in his head so many times it had meant more to him than even he realized.

"Wy I didn't stop you because I wanted to I have wanted to for a while I'm fine with what happened if you are." Liz assured him.

Wyatt smiled in relief "Yeah I'm fine with what happened Lizzie and like you said I would be more than fine with it happening again." he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Wy like I said too I want more than sex from you sure it is really great sex but I need more than that." Liz tried to make him be serious for more than five seconds.

"Lizzie I don't know what I can give you beyond that right now." Wyatt answered her truthfully.

Liz knew going in that there was a chance he was going to react like this, she knew that it was his way of coping but she didn't have to like it. He was an idiot she accepted that but that was part of what she loved about him. She tried not to sound to disappointed when she spoke " That's ok Wy I understand I guess I have my answer now." she mustered up a smile for him.

"I'm sorry Lizzie I'm working on it my week isn't up yet." Wyatt reassured her looking into her honey brown eyes, eyes that he had just recently come to realize made his heart stop momentarily when every time he looked into them.

"Wy I can't play this game with you, I told you I don't ever want you to feel trapped of smothered with me. I want you to be with me because that is what you want to do not because you think it is what I want." Liz told him hoping that he wouldn't take his sweet time telling her how he really felt.

Wyatt went into his pants pocket and came out with a sheet of paper "I'm trying to do just that so I was told it would help if I made of list of qualities I looked for in a woman and wrote them down." He unfolded the sheet of paper. "So I've got down that she needs to be ok with me using my magic." Liz gestured for the list and he handed it to her.

"Kind, sweet, smart , blond, not a bitch, hot, funny but not funnier than Henry," Liz read and arched an eyebrow at him. "Your oldest male cousin obviously helped you with this list."

Wyatt smiled "Yes he only wrote down what I said although he did add that on his own."

Liz shook her head and went back to reading " thoughtful, caring, loves your family as much as you do, strong enough to kick your ass and not put up with your bullshit, good in bed."

"Henry did that you know sometimes it helps if I just ignore him he was trying to make me laugh." Wyatt blushed.

"That is some list you've got here Wy you never know it just might help you out." Liz smiled even though she felt like she wanted to cry.

"Let me see that again a minute I just thought of something else to add." Wyatt took a pen out of his pocket when she gave it back.

"Wyatt you are such a goof ball sometimes." Liz said when she saw the grin on his face.

Wyatt smiled up at her but then he got serious "I just realized that I left something important off of my list. One word that sums it all up."

"Yeah what is that one word ?" Liz asked curious but she knew how his mind worked.

"Well you see I put down that she would have to know me better than I know myself and be able to finish my thoughts. And I just thought of something that goes with that here look for yourself." Wyatt pushed the paper in front of her.

Liz's eyes brimmed with tears when she looked down at what he wrote. "You mean it Wy ?" she asked.

Wyatt pointed at what he had wrote at the bottom of the paper the one word that he had forgot it said Liz and it was underlined "Liz the one thing I left off of that list was you I realized that everything else I wrote described you to a T. So my answer is now and always should have been yes." He gave her the brightest smile that he could muster.

"Oh Wy I don't know what to say." Liz said a couple of her tears falling.

"Say that you'll have me." Wyatt replied pulling her to her feet.

Liz looked up at him and into his deep blue eyes "Of course I'll have you Wy." she reached up and hugged him.

** XXXXXXXXXX**

"Now is someone going to show Prue some respect and trust that I know what I'm doing ?" Prue yelled out to her cousins it was like Christmas for her she was so excited.

"That depends you gonna stop meddling ?" Jake asked his sister.

Chris collected all the stuff they had borrowed and put it in a bag that he had under the table he beckoned his little brother over to him from where he was working. "Jack put this in mom's office and then get the other stuff hurry this is one thing we don't want to get caught at."

"Yeah I'll do it but you and Mel are under the impression that I'm a slave now." Jack joked doing what his brother asked.

"Hello people is anyone going to answer my question here ?" Prue asked when she saw that they were ignoring her.

"Ladybug I think that everyone is trying their best to ignore you so you don't get us caught right about now because here they come." Troy said looking at Wyatt and Liz who were walking over to them.

They all tried looking innocent their parents had already high tailed it they didn't want to get caught right along with them.

Liz crossed her arms over her chest and stared each one of them down when they walked over to the booth she could tell that they were up to something. "What did you guys do this time ?" she asked Wyatt was standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

"Liz what makes you think we did anything ?" Calleigh asked giving the older woman a smile.

"I say that because Prue has that look on her face she gets when she has done something. And don't think I'm buying that fake smile of yours for a minute Cal you all are up to something." Liz dared them to lie to her but not one of them cracked.

"I don't know what you're talking about Lizzie but none of us have done a thing tonight anyway." Troy professed his innocence to his sister.

Liz gave him a yeah right look " Jason what did you guys do ?" she turned to him because she might be able to get the truth from him.

Jason's face was set in a stony expression he knew how to keep a poker face. "We haven't done a thing Liz unless of course you count sitting here and talking as doing something." he looked at his friends who nodded in agreement.

"Forgive me if I don't believe Troy, Coop, and Roman because the last time they told me they weren't up to something pictures of Liz and I in bed sleeping surfaced." Wyatt said he knew that they had done something with them there was just no telling what it was.

"We are innocent this time like always let me tell you Wyatt the only thing I have done is sit here and listen to them call me names for the watch I'm wearing." Roman professed giving a big grin that didn't work on anyone but Mel but it was worth a shot.

"And besides that Prue made us do that we had no choice in the matter." Lilly defended herself and those three guys.

"Yeah you guys know me I can't refuse my sister anything she asks me to do it's my downfall really." Jake nodded his head vigorously in agreement with his fiancé.

Liz and Wyatt both stared Parker down "Don't even look at me I haven't done anything at all." he maintained and he hadn't done anything other than watch the show the two of them put on.

"And don't you dare accuse me of anything I'm the only one in this group who can mind their own business." Bianca stopped them before they could even start in on her.

"I'm your best friend you know that I wouldn't do anything to you guys I only get drug along for the ride." Chuck maintained his innocence like Jake he only did what Prue told him to.

Wyatt did a mental inventory and he realized that he was missing a cousin "Ok you guys now I know that you're up to something. Where in the hell is Hen ?" he asked.

"Jesus Wy I got up to use the bathroom I hope that is ok with you." Henry said walking up behind his cousin.

"No it is not ok not when I know for a fact that you guys did something." Liz told him trying to stare him down but he never blinked.

"Hank, Prue conference time." Chris said and three cousins put their heads together they were speaking in hushed whispers. The others just looked on at them those three were really beyond help.

Prue pulled back first this had been her idea and the boys were making her own up to it "Ok I have a small confession to make we were spying on you and I want the two of you to know how happy you have made me."

"I don't know why we even try to have any privacy Wy." Liz shook her head but she was smiling as hard as Prue had been trying to get them together she deserved that much.

"Because I was under the impression that we were dealing with adults not overgrown children but I was wrong." Wyatt replied.

"We couldn't help it you two were being complete and total idiots something had to be done about you." Jake defended his sister he had gone right alone with her with this idea but he had done so willingly this time.

Wyatt and Liz just shook their heads at him there was nothing they could even think of to say. Anything they could have said was stopped when a slow song started filtering through the club it was I Don't Want To Miss A Thing by Aerosmith. Henry smiled to himself that was what he had been doing this was Wyatt and Liz's song.

"Never mind that right now I will deal with all of you later." Liz said through with them for the moment "Dance with me Wy ?" she asked him.

Wyatt put out his hand and she placed hers in it "Of course I will Lizzie." he said as he led out to the dance floor.

"Prue I hate to tell you this for fear that you will get another bright idea like this someday but you did good." Chris said putting his arm around his younger cousin.

"Don't worry Chrissy you're love life is safe from me for now I need a little break and besides that I have another project to keep me busy. I have to resume my work on Parker's love life right now." Prue smiled in satisfaction and Parker groaned he was hoping that she had forgotten about that.

Chuck pulled her out of the booth "Well you don't have to do that right now the only thing you have to do right now is dance with me." he said he could use a little break from her meddling ways for just a little while.

** XXXXXXXXXX**

Wyatt and Liz were out on the dance floor swaying along to the music not caring or realizing that there was anyone else in the world besides the two of them.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

Wyatt listened to the words of the song as he looked into Liz's eyes it was funny because he couldn't count the number of times he had been content just to watch her sleep. She looked like an angel when she was sleeping and he had often studied every aspect of the perfect body he was now holding in his arms. Her friendship had always been something that he treasured and it always would be.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever_

Liz felt her body melt into Wyatt's and she marveled at the way they seemed to fit together perfectly like each was the missing half that made the other whole. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat it was like a security blanket to her she had fallen asleep many a night in his arms letting his heart beat lull her off to dreamland. He had stuck by her through so much and she didn't know what she would do without him that was how much he meant to her.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss_

"Wy ?" Liz asked looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

"Yeah Lizzie." Wyatt answered placing a kiss on top of her head.

"Don't tell them this but they were right we were complete and total idiots." She admitted sadly.

"I know sweety and I'm the bigger idiot out of the two of us. I think I have wanted to be with you since we were nine." Wyatt replied wrapping his arms around her more tightly than they had been before.

_Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

Liz reached up and wrapped her arms around Wyatt's neck in an attempt to get closer to him if she could she would stay with him like that forever just the two them. No outside worries like the source or the thirteen in his arms like this she felt safe and she never wanted him to let go.

"Wy don't ever leave me alone ok ?" she pleaded with him every since her dad walked out on her she was afraid that every one she got close to would leave.

Wyatt smiled at her so that his blue eyes sparkled "Lizzie I'm right here with you and I always will be no matter what you can count on me." she had to know that he would never be able to do anything to hurt her because it killed him to know that she was hurt or upset.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Liz informed him stubbornly.

"And I'll be right here." Wyatt assured her.

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Wyatt and Liz continued to sway along to the music each lost in their own world that centered entirely around the other. As empaths they could both feel the love radiating off the other for once. Now that they were in tune with their feelings they seemed to seeing things more clearly like they never could before. It was truly as if they completed each other.

Liz ran one of her hands through Wyatt's short blind hair he was just so perfect the way he filled out his clothes and the way he had just enough five o'clock shadow to make him look rugged. Suddenly she felt the need to tell him what she had wanted to tell him for as long as she could remember. "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell I'm in love with you and I have been for as long as I can remember." she was staring soulfully into his eyes.

Wyatt thought he felt his heart stop when she spoke those words to him and all the things he hadn't been letting himself feel rushed to the surface. Though he never would have admitted it to himself those were the words he had been waiting to hear from her. Words he thought he would never hear when she almost went and got married on him. "I'm in love with you too Elizabeth Ashley Shane and I should have told you that before now but I was afraid of my own feelings." he finally let himself say what he had avoided saying for so long.

Liz pulled his head down that his face would be closer to hers and she kissed him passionately. They both felt a surge of electricity rush through their bodies. Sure they had kissed before but it never felt like this neither could describe the feeling nor did they really care to. It was as if all the oxygen left the room making it harder to breathe but they clung to each other like their lives depended on having body contact. The two stood out in the middle of the dance floor their lips locked together like they were the only two people in the whole world.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna miss a thing_

-End-

Guest Starring:

Piper Halliwell- Holly Marie Combs

Phoebe Halliwell- Alyssa Milano

Paige Matthews- Rose McGowan

Prue Halliwell- Shannon Doherty

Leo Wyatt- Brian Krause

Henry Mitchell- Ivan Sergei

Coop Valintine- Victor Webster

Andy Trudeau- T.W. King

Jason Jackson- Brian Greenberg

Special Appearances By:

Sam Wilder- Scott Jaeck

Kyle Brody- Kerr Smith

Maria Hoyt- Kelly Monaco

Chase Hoyt- Chris Evans

Rafe Call- Eddie Cahill

Cole Turner- Julian McMahon

Cole Halliwell /Ben Turner- Chad Michael Murray

And

Greg Turner/Gorgon- Jason Statham

* * *

A/N: We're at the end of another episode I Hope you enjoyed it. I really liked writing the ending to this one it's something that I have been toying with for a couple of weeks. In the next episode the original Charmed Ones are going to find out about the prophecy concerning the thirteen. Chris is going to get a new power and the source will once again try to rid himself of the Halliwell cousins. The full truth about what happened to Roman will eventually come to light. Until next time please review.


End file.
